Three Fourths of a Reflection
by Thauro91
Summary: Persona 3&4 combo. Souji Seta (Yu Narukami) has moved to Minatodai Dormitory for college. However, he very quickly notices anomalies... Shadows have dawned in the real world and Minato Arisato's been set free. *All characters* Chapter 3: Minato vs. Souji! Chapter 14: Akihiko's title fight! Pairings (ChihiroxMinatoxYukari , YukikoxSoujixRise , YosukexChie & more)
1. CH1 Iwatodai Station

**Souji's current status**

_Age: 18_

_Persona equipped_: Fool Arcana – Izanagi Lv.56

_Courage - 5 stars: Heroic  
_

_Charm - 3 stars: Suave _

_Knowledge - 3 stars: Bright Minded  
_

_Expression - 2 stars: Reserved Eloquence _

_Understanding - 5 stars: Saintly_

_Dilligence - 7 stars: Indomitable  
_

_Influence - 2 stars: Ex-Leader_

_Corruption - 1 star: pure_

(**A.N**: Max star count attainable = 7 ; Next chapter is Minato's status)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mirror, mirror, on the wall... Who is the unfairest of them all?**

* * *

_-Evening-_

"Who is it?" A soft voice called out from behind the door.

Souji stated his name calmly as he removed his drenched jacket under the entrance's shelter.

When the door was answered, a dazzling young woman approximately his own age appeared, wearing elegant specs and a comfy winter dress.

"Ah, welcome, you must be the new tenant! My name's Chihiro," The girl stated with a confident smile.

* * *

(_A.N: Bold indicates Souji's selected response)_

- You're not who I was expecting to meet.

- It's a pleasure to meet you.

**- Is this Minatodai Dormitory?**

* * *

"Yes it is!" Chihiro reassured with a bright welcoming smile. "So don't worry you've got the right place. Come inside, I'll help you with your bags."

Souji gently shook his head and took the bags inside himself being careful not to soak the new clean scented maroon carpet indoors.

"Oh don't worry too much about the floor. Once we have new students they're likely to make a mess of this area, happens in every common room."

Chihiro sighed with a sense of burden as she stated those words.

Suddenly a refined feminine voice called out to them from a leather lounge nearby.

"Now, now, Chihiro. Don't discourage his proper etiquette. Perhaps future tenants will learn from his example."

"Y-Yes, Mitsuru-san." Chihiro stated a little apologetically.

"Now then, you must be the new tenant. Welcome, my name's Mitsuru." Stated the approaching stylish maroon haired woman attired in rather sophisticated clothing.

* * *

**- Souji. A pleasure to meet you.**

- You're the landlord, right?

- The tenants here certainly are beautiful. (Courage Lv.6 required)

- It was a long trip, so…

* * *

Courteous and groomed I see… You do have the air of a leader about you. It somewhat reminds me of…"

Mitsuru seemed to stop her own words with a troubled melancholy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Never mind that, you must be tired after such a long trip. Come this way, let me show you to your room. I can give you the tour and discuss other details in the morning. Mr. Dojima has taken care of most things on this end fortunately, so the rest is just minor details about your residency."

Souji nodded and followed Mitsuru as she lead the way towards a spiraling stairway.

"As you can see, the place has been newly refurbished. This here's the second floor and where you will be staying. Your room is the farthest down the hall on the left hand side. The building is seven stories high, which allows for the first three floors to be dedicated for the male residents and floors four to six for the females.

* * *

**- Quite the daily climb for the girls.**

- May I excuse myself for tonight?

* * *

"Oh don't worry about that. We have an elevator for whenever they're feeling lazy. Not that I encourage it. If it didn't add an element of class, I'd gladly have it removed." Mitsuru let out a faint grin while Souji broke a drop of sweat realizing she was dead serious.

"Anyway, here is your room keys and front door keys. I cut a spare for each just in case... Now please get some rest. We'll talk more in the morning."

Souji felt his head pulse with a strange feeling, not so dissimilar to the day when his powers were first awoken.

Suddenly he felt an anomaly and glared at the room door just opposite of his.

"What is it?" Mitsuru asked. "If you're wondering about that room... We don't permit anyone to use it," she stated somewhat abruptly. "A very close friend of ours used to live in there and well. He passed away nearly three years ago now."

* * *

- Ok, well goodnight.

**- I'm sorry to hear of your loss. (Understanding rises)**

- But I sense the trails of a presence. (Corruption Lv. 3 required)

* * *

"It is kind of you to offer your condolences."

Mitsuru showed a glimpse of appreciation towards Souji's unexpected sympathy.

"I think the other dorm members will enjoy meeting you. Many of them found themselves returning here for university. Akihiko is my age and two years your senior. He can be abrupt at times but returns respect when shown to him. Junpei is a little thick headed but a very good willed man underneath. Yukari and I have at times failed to see eye to eye, but we respect each other in ways neither of us like to admit. That being said, I think she will get along with you just fine, the same way Chihiro seems ready to. We do have a few more close friends you will eventually meet too, but I'll save those introductions for later. I believe there's a girl from your old school also coming here to stay soon isn't she? I look forward to meeting your friend whenever that time comes."

That reminded Souji, there was a letter from Yukiko in Souji's bag which he'd anxiously been waiting to read.

Maybe later tonight after a brief rest in his new room would be a good chance.

Mitsuru handed Souji the keys after unlocking and opening his room door.

"Well then... Goodnight for now. You can acquaint yourselves with the other tenants after some rest or tomorrow morning."

As she left, Souji noticed there was a distinct aura around Mitsuru which made her appear as courteous as it did strict.

She seemed like quite the proper young woman; both mature and strong without losing her feminine charm.

Yet it was also really quite clear she was the type of woman who also made you regret ever fooling around with...

* * *

-_Midnight_-

Souji entered his room and dropped his bags on the floor with a relieved sigh.

The quiet patter sound of raindrops hitting the nearby window was soothing.

The room was neat, with a desk for his laptop and University material to perch on as well as a double bed that looked incredibly soft.

As Souji made his way over and sank onto the clean lime scented linen, he felt weariness catching up with him.

As he stared at the wall opposite him, he noticed a sliding clothes cabinet with a huge mirror door.

Eyeing his weary reflection for a while he lay down feeling sleep approaching...

He began to lower his eyelids...

Reopened them...

Closed them...

And then again reopened them once more wearily.

It was about the third time he did so, that for the brief second he reopened his eyes, he got up to his feet with good reason.

Yukiko's letter; he suddenly got the urge to read it right away.

Making his way over to the bag, Souji excitedly searched the contents of it, when from the corner of his eye, the sight he caught glimpse of made him freeze.

Slowly turning his head to face the mirror, he broke into a cold sweat as thunder crashed outside like his sudden realization...

Just how many tired blinks ago was it... That his reflection had completely disappeared?


	2. CH2 Bullet with a Name on it

**Chapter 2: Bullet with a name on it**

* * *

Souji froze as he stared forwards at the mirror before him.

Slowly, he walked towards the reflection which showed everything inside his new room…

Except his own physical entity.

* * *

_What do you do?_

- Panic! Your damn reflection is GONE! (Influence rank loses 3 points)

- Run downstairs and inform Mitsuru (Influence rank loses 1 point)

**- Stay calm and wait (Knowledge Lv.3 required)  
**

- Touch the mirror (Courage Lv.2 required)

* * *

Souji took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

He told himself this was part of his imagination and the midnight channel was enough to deal with two years ago for another crisis to be so soon be at hand.

When he opened his eyes again and calmly gazed into the mirror, he felt a flood of relief.

The reflection had returned and there was nothing abnormal about it.

Feeling somewhat uneasy still, Souji decided to move around to validate what he was seeing.

Souji's persona seemed to subconsciously be asking him a question...

* * *

_How should we check?_

- Simple test? Walk slowly from side to side.

_**- Really**_** test it? Wave your arms in the air frantically.**

* * *

As Souji ensued to frolic and dance like no young man ever should at any point in their lifetime, he was moving about so grotesquely and violently that he did not notice the door swinging slowly wide open.

During midst of a move which arched his arms and left leg like a disfigured crane, a young man had entered the room.

Frozen on the spot, Souji met the gaze of a bewildered face.

"Whoa, sorry man. Didn't mean to disturb your… Yoga, right?

Souji broke into a slightly guilty sweat.

"Wait! I got it! You watched that new Shaolin movie too, didn't you? Man, Yukari gave me so much crap for trying out the moves but I kept telling her _every_ guy does it!"

Souji nervously nodded and went along with the unexpected alibi.

"_Ohoho_, I can just tell already that we're going to get along _great_! So tell me, what was your favorite part of the movie?"

Souji hadn't actually seen a martial arts movie.

He had to think of something quick judging from the visitor's expectant gaze.

* * *

_What should you say?_

- I fell asleep through the movie. (R.P down 1)

- I like the strikes that are so fast, they blur. (R.P plus 2 / Requires Understanding Lv.3)

- **The backwards eye poke was legendary (R.P plus 3 / Raises expression)**

___ (__R.P = Relationship Points)_

* * *

"The backw- Huh? An eyepoke!?" The male college student's eyes were wide open with surprise.

Souji started to worry he may have been caught out and there would soon be more explaining to do.

"Oh _maaan_! I must've totally missed that part because Takamura is so damn fast! I'll have to keep an eye out for it when I get the blue-ray."

It seemed the young man wasn't doubtful that such a ridiculous move existed in the movie he only recently saw.

Fortunately, tonight Souji had dodged part of his humiliation.

The visitor suddenly seemed more comfortable around Souji too.

"Oh… Anyway, just wanted to introduce myself." The young man stated with a wide beaming smile. "I'm Junpei Iori. I'm set up on this floor as well so if you need any help settling in, just knock on my door man.

Souji gave a smiling nod and thanked him for his welcoming gesture.

"No problem... Alright, peace out. I better leave you to practice those wicked moves now, right? Maybe another time we'll see who's better at 'em."

With a light-hearted laugh Junpei shook the newcomer's hand and took his leave.

Souji felt a welcoming presence radiating from him that resonated an arcana's flare he was familiar with.

The very same flare that Souji's best friend Yosuke had.

Perhaps, if the oppurtunity arose, he would ask Junpei to show him around on the coming Sunday for a while…

Although, perhaps it'd be wise to see Takamura's new movie before then.

* * *

-2 am-

Souji had delayed opening the letter from Yukiko long enough.

He _wanted_ to hear what she had to say after such a long time…

but a part of him hesitated for what she _could_ have had to say.

Souji had to make a decision before his growing tiredness stole his ability to read.

* * *

_What do you do?_

- Read letter now – (Condition falls)

**- Sleep tonight and read it tomorrow - (Condition improves)**

* * *

With a guilty sigh, Souji tucked the letter away near the laptop on his desk and collapsed with exhaustion on his bed.

This time there was no way at all he was going to turn to face the mirror...

No matter what it decided to show in his delusional state of tiredness.

* * *

-Early Morning-

When Souji woke up he felt a hundred percent.

Immediately recalling the letter, he stumbled his way over to the desk even before brushing his teeth and washing his face.

The guilt was growing and he felt against the idea of putting it off any longer.

As Souji reached the desk, he was suddenly confused by what he faced; the letter was gone.

Souji checked under the computer but it wasn't there either.

It wasn't under the desk, behind it or even on the floor of his room.

It wasn't until Souji felt a cool draft that his heart sank.

Turning back to the desk, his eyes widened with disbelief as he saw the open window blowing inside an early morning breeze.

* * *

-Morning-

With clothes barely swung over him, Souji darted towards the dorm's entrance.

As he tightened his belt buckle almost tripping down the stairs, he simultaneously swung over a white coat given to him as a graduation present from Dojima and Nanako.

Upon reaching the ground floor, Chihiro called out to Souji during his frantic haste.

"Ah, Souji-kun! I made some breakfast for everyone. So feel free to…"

Souji apologetically interrupted her and told her he had to rush outside for something very important.

"But wait! Just a few moments ago this morning someone arrived from…"

Chihiro was too late.

Souji was already bolting out the door far out of earshot.

* * *

- Noon-

Almost ready to pull out his hair in frustration, Souji panted as he took a seat on a nearby park bench.

Several children had told him they saw a letter floating past this morning.

Like a fool he believed them.

Only later did he work out they had been lying and just enjoyed seeing him run around wasting his energy.

If ever Souji had need to call forth Satan, it was today. Simply so that it would deal with its own spawns; children.

Panting with a sense of defeat, Souji admitted it was hopeless to keep searching.

He glanced around one final time at the location he had unexpectedly reached during his search and saw the entrance to a shrine nearby.

Deciding to expend the last of his energy climbing the many steps up to the peak of the hill, Souji found in the far distance was a box for offerings.

At this point Souji decided there really wasn't much else left to try; thus there was nothing to lose (except maybe a couple of yen).

Approaching the offertory box, Souji placed some money inside and decided to ask for one thing...

* * *

_1. How much will you offer? (Yen on hand - 3000)_

-100 yen?

**-1000 yen? (R.P rises 1 point)**

-10,000 yen? (R.P rises 3 points)

_2. What will you wish for?_

-For good grades (Knowledge up)

-To not have to deal with such girl-related problems in the future (R.P falls 6 points)

**-For Yukiko's letter to appear (Understanding up)**

* * *

Souji clapped his hands to seal closed his simple yet honest plea.

He then took a deep breath as he gazed around the nearby scenery in thought.

Why was he behaving this way recently? It was quite unlike himself, he thought upon reflection.

He found it hard to believe that he was chasing an item he had for so long craved to receive and read since leaving Inaba…

Why hadn't he read it when he had the chance? It made Souji feel like such a… fool?

Suddenly a thought occurred in Souji's mind like a crucial spark.

Were the arcana having an effect on his own nature?

Izanagi was no fool, but the tarot card seemed to be defining him currently. Just why then was Souji's state of mind swaying to unfamiliar territories?

Suddenly as Souji began to dwell on the matter, he began to feel a chill...One that was frighteningly cold.

A voice began to chime in his head almost like a warning when he knew he should not have been able to hear it.

"It saddens me to say this…" stated Margaret's instantly recognizable voice.

Bland, yet oddly endearing she continued. "It is no longer you who controls the arcana. The arcana have now become your puppeteers."

Souji could hear a faint sense of urgency behind Margaret's words. It was unlike her to lack composure... Something was wrong.

"Do not give in, bravely face the reckoning force which creeps your way… Please survive this next ordeal... So that I may meet you once again."

Suddenly shivering violently, Souji felt like his blood was freezing within his veins and a terrible presence was drawing forth.

He could sense the arcana of grim fate.

The arcana of Death.

And yet, it was not death himself drawing near.

No... This lifeless approaching omen, still somehow possessed a beating heart.

At that moment a wall rose before Souji as it tore through the earth only meters before him.

Towering a hundred meters high and spanning endlessly into the East and West horizons, Souji did not falter before the disturbing phenomena.

Instantly turning charcoal, the wall was letting off an ominous aura.

The black of the stone like structure suddenly began to turn metallic until its lustrous appearance endlessly grew more radiant.

Within seconds, Souji was staring at his own reflection shivering in a mirror wall.

Walking over to it closer, Souji noticed his reflection mimicked him perfectly.

Once again, there was nothing abnormal...

...Right until he touched the glass.

As he made contact, he watched in fear as he felt his true body continue shaking, but his reflection cease to do so.

A smile menacingly stretched its way across both cheeks and Souji's two grey eyes suddenly turned a luminous blue on the other side.

Like a plague, Souji's hair and clothing darkened and his physical features morphed to show a different young man altogether.

In a black coat and long dark trousers, the reflection reached into his pocket to draw forth a gun engraved with the initials S.E.E.S.

To Souji's surprise it was not he who was targeted, but the man's own mind which beckoned a bullet under a flawless calm.

The cold eyes that glared into Souji's suddenly widened with ecstasy as the deafening round thundered throughout the vicinity and shattered the reflective wall into a thousand shards like confetti.

A blue splatter of mana shot forth like floating blood into the skies as the young man was now no longer confined within the world of reflection.

...He did not shatter along with the mirror like wall he was previously trapped within.

As the mysterious stranger's head rocketed backwards from bullet's impact, he still smiled wide and stood on his braced two feet even after the fatal blow.

Finally, with a mighty cry that echoed violently in Souji's mind, the stranger summoned forth a terrifying persona in a demonic voice.

**"Harbinger of Death. Claimer of a thousand souls. I call you… Come forth! Thanatos!"**

The blue mana floating like steaming blood from the manically laughing individual turned a sickening black-red and gave shape to a roaring abomination.

Left with no choice and aware of the risks after hearing Margaret's recent words, Souji considered the last resort.

* * *

_Take the gamble?_

- No, wait it out (Game over screen)

- Why not?

**- #*%$ yeah! (Raises courage, Influence and corruption)**

* * *

Souji found it strange that he could suddenly admire such a tyrannous deity standing before him with blades readied to draw blood.

...But he could, and he did...

**"Provision of sacrament, deliverance of atonement and rain of judgment… I summon thee. Lucifer!"**

With Souji's warcry he held forth his open palm upon which a floating card appeared and shattered like glass

Instantly his eyes flared bright and his glasses coated in light.

His blood suddenly boiled within his veins and the fear of death was slowly vanquished until replaced with only power.

As a six winged angel of anarchy emerged from Souji's back, he gazed with focused eyes at the enemy now before him.

Lucifer spoke calmly and dismissively as he stretched his neck in the openness of this world.

"What a shame…" Lucifer began with a pause. "… To lay to rest a god of war."

As Souji became the eyes of clarity and judgment, he straightened his stance and stood tall and fearlessly as he gazed upon his equally fired up opponent.

The young man before him, raised his arm with a twisted smile to bring down a blood red rain appropriate for such a hellish scene.

This was a fight between two overwhelming forces.

One corrupted with absolute power...

And the other; eyes of clarity without loss within his future.

_Souji was moments away from learning the name of his soon to be strongest ally._

_-Minato Arisato, the sacrificial Messiah and Death's reincarnation.-_

* * *

_End Chapter 2  
_

___**A.N: **Would loooove to hear some feedback :)  
I always struggle with reviews, hope this story is different.  
_

* * *

_**Minato's current status**_

_Age: 19_

_Persona equipped_: Death Arcana – Thanatos Lv. 94

_Courage - 6 stars: Fearless_

_Charm - 5 stars: Heart throb _

_Knowledge - 5 stars: Prodigy_

_Expression - 1 star: Silent Surveyor _

_Understanding - 2 stars: Compassionate_

_Dilligence - 2 stars: Slacker_

_Influence - 6 stars: Savior_

_Corruption - 4 star: Insanity's brink (lingering curse from being unsealed)_


	3. CH3 To Bleed or Not to Bleed

**_Chapter 3: To bleed, or not to bleed  
_**

* * *

"Persona!" Souji's arcana shattered in his held out clenched fist and a blue flame erupted from his hand before rapidly igniting the rest of his aura.

"Rghaarr!" Minato acted simultaneously and fired a another shot into the core of his temple once again.

Thanatos howled in rage and began storming towards his foe.

Lucifer gracefully kicked both feet off the air he hovered on, emitting a wave of force from the point of take off.

With incredible velocity, Lucifer rocketed into the skies.

Thanatos halted its charge and turned its enraged eyes into the sun which Lucifer masked himself before.

Wise enough not to pursue under blinding light, Thanatos wound back two blades in both its hands while in a deeply bent stance.

As Lucifer began to chant a light based spell of fatality, he was not fast enough for Thanatos' flurry of gale slashes.

Slicing the air countless times, Thanatos unleashed decapitating Mana of wind that traveled as red glowing guillotines, each howling with their own chilling frequency.

Lucifer dived towards the incoming projectiles and twisted his body horizontally through the air to gracefully evade all seventeen homing missiles.

Then, with thunderous impact, as Lucifer came charging down with violent speed, Thanatos instantly threw his blades into the sky and halted Lucifer with only his open palms.

Suddenly, Souji felt something was different about Thanatos' blades.

They were not opaque like the rest of his body…

In fact, Thanatos still had a long sword sheathed by his waist.

It was only when Souji noticed Minato break into a sprint and run along the cape of coffins angled strategically behind Thanatos, that Souji understood.

Minato darted up his own persona and leaped into the air to catch the falling swords. Then without losing momentum he aimed them down towards Lucifer's neck as he twisted his body into a tornado like assault with spinning steel outstretched along both his sides.

Lucifer was in danger, but smugly broke into a smile, along with Souji.

Suddenly, Lucifer split into two separate bodies to dodge the incoming attack from above.

As Lucifer tore down his own middle, his two newly formed bodies took one arm of Thanatos' each and tightly coiled in opposite directions to apply a breaking pressure to both limbs.

Confined and writhing in pain, Thanatos was constrained momentarily.

Minato landed on his knees as the blades pierced into the hard earth beneath him.

He was clearly more powerful than any normal human his own age.

Suddenly Souji understood it wasn't Lucifer that was being targeting in the first place.

As the dust rose from Minato's strike against the dirt covered ground, Minato didn't take more than a second to instantly blitz towards Souji's directions with blades hungrily drawn; charging through risen debris.

As he zig-zagged towards Souji with a sickening smile, and a blade readied both behind and before him, Souji calmly stood his ground and did not falter.

When Minato finally closed the distance, he lunged forwards with his blade and stopped the two swords right before Souji's neck.

Breathing heavily, Minato's cold gaze seemed to be asking a question: wondering why Souji hadn't moved.

Souji maintained his firm stance without a trace of concern as he attended to Minato's silent curiosity.

"My judgment indicated that there was no need to move… Your killing intent is not targeted towards me, is it?"

"Think again," Minato replied as he scraped a very small piece of Souji's flesh with his right blade along the side of the neck.

"Like I said…" Souji stated calmly again as blood dripped down onto his collar while he pulled one blade towards himself and realigned the cutting edge beside his jugular, "…No. Threat. At all."

Suddenly a cool breeze blew past and Souji's eyes caught a movement nearby.

Seeing someone approaching, Souji withdrew his Persona and Minato snapped his head around to see where he was looking.

As Thanatos was freed of Lucifer's grip, he too faded upon sensing a dawning presence.

Now as Minato lowered his blades, he sensed a once familiar presence.

Coming up the steps was a beautiful young brunette in a snow white top and Navy blue jeans.

As her eyes met with Minato's he dropped both his blades and bowed his head.

Frozen, just meters away, the girl called out to the man before Souji.

"Minato?"

With the bow of his head, the dark blue haired individual took out his holstered S.E.E.S gun and took aim one more time.

Before Souji could even react, he heard the sound of gunfire and the being before him turned to fragments of a spirit like entity, as his body de-fragmented into fine blue dust.

The only thing which remained to prove he was not a part of Souji's imagination was the girl looking directly at Souji in lingering disbelief.

* * *

-2 PM-

Still relatively composed, it seemed funny to Souji that the young woman approached more threateningly than individual she referred to as Minato.

* * *

A young woman approaches you...

- Try to explain the situation.

**- … (Say nothing)**

* * *

"Just now… Y-you. Wow, I don't even know where to begin."

The girl seemed to be glancing to the side with a discomforted look as she spoke.

"That person you were with… He was real, wasn't he?"

* * *

_How do you answer?_

- I don't think so

- Maybe he was.

(If Lucifer was summoned - _RESPONSE_ _AVAILABLE_) Judgment arcana response-  
**- That might seem unlikely… but I wouldn't rule it impossible.**

(If Odin was summoned - _RESPONSE_ _NOT_ _AVAILABLE_) Heirophant arcana response-  
-I sensed a pure soul trapped within him.

* * *

"R-really? I don't get it though…" The girl seemed deeply troubled. "That wasn't a silhouette like last time, this one seemed like…"

Souji waited and listened as she seemed to struggle with her own state of mind.

It seemed she was hesitating to commit to any particular belief about what she had just briefly caught glimpse of.

Suddenly she looked alarmed and returned her gaze towards Souji as if snapping back to reality.

"Oh, um, never mind that... Hi, I'm Yukari by the way. I guess it's safe to say this much to you at least; I'm a persona user too just like you. I felt your arcana just moments ago. That was one overwhelming Persona. As for the other person with you… I Want to believe what I saw, but from what's happened in the past, I've finally learned to stay calm when facing such anomalies. It's always best to wait for further evidence."

Souji wondered what relationship this girl might have had with the young man he'd just faced.

Also, he was rather impressed by this girl's composure. Even if she was indeed a Persona user.

"Oh, you're bleeding," Yukari stated in a relatively low level of surprise.

It was easy to tell she had dealt with her fair share of shadows as well.

"So he actually cut you, huh?" Yukari stated as she examined the wound. "Oh and here, I might have something to stop the bleeding."

After digging through her purse, Yukari took out a new packet of tissues and gave one leaf to Souji.

Souji pressed it gently against his own neck but couldn't pin point where the blood trickled from as it didn't actually hurt at all.

"No, it's down a little… No, now you're too far down! Jeez, How can you not tell where your own wound is?"

Yukari seemed almost a little frustrated by Souji's attempts.

* * *

_You're testing her patience maybe it would be best to…_

-Take your time. (Dilligence up)

-Ask her if she can get it for you (Requires Charm and Courage Lv.2)

-**Sigh and try faster.**

-Tell her to back off. (Corruption up)

* * *

"Oh here! Just let me do it!" Yukari insisted.

Suddenly coming closer, she placed her hand against his neck and gently dabbed against the cut.

Souji was quite taller than Yukari and could smell an enticing perfume or shampoo scent radiating from her.

* * *

_You expect the bleeding has stopped._

-**Thank her.**

-Tell her that's enough.

* * *

"No problem. Wait, let me check if it's stopped now."

Yukari removed the tissue and leaned in even closer to examine the cut around Souji's neck.

At that moment in time Souji noticed a figure appear at the steps of the shrine.

A figure which he'd longed to see but perhaps not now of all times.

In the near distance was a shocked expression on a well-dressed Yukiko's soft complexion.

Souji didn't know whether it was bad luck or a cruel divine intervention, but the angle at which Yukiko looked on from made Yukari's lips seem rather close to Souji's neck.

Not to mention when Yukari moved away and turned around to see Yukiko to exchange looks of surprise, Souji's neck had a faint smeared redness along his neck…

Looking like blood, yes… But underneath the flesh, not above it.

* * *

_End Chapter 4_

_**A.N:** Thanks** Syndranar!** Really appreciate the feedback! _


	4. CH4 Romantic city

**_ A.N:_**_ Each time **Arcana shifts** occur for either Minato or Souji, their **stats can change**! _

_-cue gasp of surprise- / End sarcasm _

___BUT, when they unequip their persona, they revert to their normal stats!_

_____-cue gasp of surprise number two- __/ End sarcasm_  


_Oh... and also, Souji and Minato's stats will rise throughout the story through decisions they make…_

_-no need for third gasp of surprise- / End all seriousness_

* * *

**Souji's current status**

_Persona equipped_: Judgment Arcana – Lucifer Lv. 89

**_Arcana effects: Charm (down), Knowledge (up)_**

_Courage - 5 stars: Heroic_

_**(FELL) *Charm - 1 stars: Cold **_

_**(ROSE) *Knowledge - 6 stars: All knowing**_

_Expression - 2 stars: Reserved Eloquence _

_Understanding - 5 stars: Saintly_

_Dilligence - 7 stars: Indomitable_

_Influence - 2 stars: Ex-Leader_

_Corruption - 1 star: pure_

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Scent of the Reaper  
**

* * *

Yukari suddenly looked surprised to see Yukiko, a girl she had never before met, standing at the gate of the shrine exchanging worried glances with Souji.

In a slight panic, Yukari suddenly thought to let Souji know not to discuss Minato's recent appearance.

"Hey… Don't tell anyone about what happened just now, alright? The less people know about this, the better."

Souji died a little inside... Could she even have chosen any worse words?

"Erm, I'm going to be leaving now… bye," Yukari said with a weakly forced laugh.

Awkwardly she began rushing down the shrine steps, desperately avoiding Yukiko's questioning gaze.

Left to explain himself, Souji felt a need to clear the misunderstanding, but thought he'd best be careful how…

* * *

What should you do?

_-"It's not what it looks like..."  
(UNAVAILABLE! The force of the Judgment Arcana prevents you!)  
_

**_- Remain silent._**

_-Ignore Yukari's presence and express excitement to see Yukiko.  
(UNAVAILABLE! The force of the Judgment Arcana prevents you!)_

* * *

Yukiko averts her gaze with a look of sorrow as Souji remained a silent who felt unable to express what he really wanted to.

For some reason, he couldn't surface his personal feelings in response to seeing her.

Souji wondered whether this had anything to do with the Arcana's effect new effects according to Margaret's warning.

"So you have nothing to say to me after all this time?" Yukiko expressed sadly. "You don't even seem happy to see me..."

Souji suddenly felt he had to say something, but Yukiko turned away with a weak smile and started walking down the steps before he could.

* * *

Things aren't looking good… What should you do?

_-Hope the situation clears itself out. (R.P down 3)_

_****__-__Go search for Yukari to help clear things up. (R.P down 4)_

_****__-Pursue Yukiko (R.P up 3)_

* * *

Once Souji rushed over to catch up with her, he began to walk beside her at a matching pace with an apologetic yet silent presence.

Lucifer's voice rang in his head. "I would advise that you don't speak… You'll only make matters worse."

The need to listen to his voice of reason was overwhelming… but Souji didn't want to see Yukiko's like this and do nothing about it.

There were many questions even on Souji's mind... Like what drew her to the shrine? Yet, his better judgment told him it was common sense not to inquire during such a time.

Though it seemed _wiser_ not to speak, to Souji's concern, it also didn't feel _human _to not speak.

Feeling in the wrong for recent events, Souji struggled to remove the influence of Lucifer's voice and strip away his influencing Arcana.

It was much more difficult than usual.

Normally, he had no problem doing so, but today was very different.

The arcana usually listened to Souji... Not the other way around like today.

Reaching deep within, he struggled hard to break free of the Judgment Arcana.

It took much more energy than usual.

Lucifer spoke out again, "Is that really the best choice? To leave yourself unguarded after such an encounter?"

Souji didn't listen to the resisting voice and broke free of its power with relentless mental willpower.

Once he felt his arcana fade, his mind cleared to its usual state.

He noticed the return of freedom of choice and a regained mental clarity.

* * *

You feel like yourself again... What should you say?

**_-Will you believe what I'm about to tell you? (no R.P change)_**

_-Expecting an apology? (R.P down 1)_

_-So... how was the trip here? (R.P down 3)_

_-I've done nothing wrong. (no R.P change)_

* * *

"I trust you. So I don't want to question what I saw back there."

Yukiko, though still saddened, looked at Souji with forgiving eyes.

"I'd be lying if I said it doesn't hurt that you weren't waiting for me like I asked you to in my letter."

A sense of guilt flooded through Souji for losing the letter.

If he had read it, he would have known when to await her arrival.

Just how was he going to explain having lost it?

"I know I should have just texted you but there are some things which are more meaningfully shared in writing you can keep. There were things I wouldn't just say on the phone to you in that letter... I thought after the feelings I confessed, you must have had a really good reason for not meeting me at the station this morning... But I guess letters are too old fashioned. It probably hasn't even reached you yet…" Yukiko said weakly, trying desperately to convince herself that was the reason.

It seemed even if it wasn't she didn't want to know the real reason Souji had not been there for her.

"Letters are so old fashioned, aren't they?" Yukiko continued with a somewhat embaressed look. "But that's just the way I've been raised I guess.

Souji gave a warm smile and told her there was nothing wrong with that.

If anything, he found this side of her very charming, but having lost her letter, he didn't feel to have the right to express that just now.

Yukiko responded with a faint smile, but it quickly faded.

"You say that... But here I find you at a shrine with another girl just when I was heading to…"

Yukiko stopped herself, looking even more upset.

"…Never mind."

* * *

An awkward silence falls between you as you're walking down the quiet street... You should do something…

_-Be serious and explain things through. (Expression up)_

_-Make a joke. (R.P down 1 point)_

**_-Gently reach out and hold her hand.  
(Priestess lv. 8 required; Charm up)_**

_-Pull her in towards you forcefully.  
(UNAVAILABLE: Requires Strength Arcana equipped; Influence & corruption up)_

* * *

"What are you doing?" Yukiko looked startled. "People are looking," Yukiko protested, but didn't let go straight away.

A slightly upset look remained on her face.

"Could you please let go?"

Yukiko didn't seem very pleased by Souji's sudden gesture.

* * *

You sense a faint unwillingness… What should you do?

-Respectfully let go of her hand. (Understanding up)

-Ask her why it's a problem.

**-gently say that you don't want to. (Dilligence up)**

* * *

Yukiko broke into a smile which, this time, she struggled to fight back; biting her soft pink lips.

"You're horrible," she said, though her words didn't match her expression and rosy cheeks.

Finally, seeing the sight of a genuine smile made Souji feel reassured about his persistence.

At that moment, the two were crossing a tall sky scrapper within the city streets, when Souji felt eyes locked onto him.

As he peered into the lobby of the tainted glass building. He saw a rather beautiful blonde young woman staring somewhat blankly in his direction along a row of seated citizens in the waiting area.

Souji stopped in his tracks when he noticed her get up out of her seat and approach him from behind the glass walls of the modern building.

Yukiko stopped abruptly too; unsure what was going on, "What's wrong?"

Souji suddenly didn't have a good feeling about the girl closing the distance.

She looked to be about their age but something felt distinctly lifeless about her. Especially the cold blue eyed gaze she was sending his way.

Worryingly, it didn't feel too different to Minato's.

As the two stared at each other, separated by the glass wall, it didn't seem any words needed to be spoken.

Their expressions showed they both sensed something hidden within each other.

"Really now! Will you stop staring at other girls already?" Yukiko scolded as she forcefully dragged Souji away from the building with his arm tightly wrapped in both of his.

As Souji felt himself dragged off in the distance, something gave him a strange feeling that he had met this girl before.

Or if not, then at least… She had met him before.

* * *

**-Evening-**

Yukiko looked elated after the two had spent a quiet evening together at a nearby mall.

"You didn't have to treat me at that café, you know... You'll spoil me, or worse, pretty soon I'll get fat."

Yukiko laughed and gently rubbed her stomach, despite having a perfectly slender figure.

* * *

Yukiko looked more worried about the latter for your sake… What should you say?

**_-You didn't enjoy the cafe?_**

_-Sorry…_

_-You looked like you were having a good enough time._

_-But that's what boyfriends do… they make girlfriends fat. (Requires Jester Arcana)_

* * *

"Oh no, that's not what I meant!" Yukiko looked apologetic as she stumbled on her words.

"I had a great time! I mean not because of the Café though… Oh! Not because the café was bad! "...What am I even saying? I should just stop already. I'm not setting a very good impression despite seeing you after so long, am I?" Yukiko looked frustrated with her own behavior, "… I'm sorry."

* * *

Yukiko is looking your way apologetically.

_-I don't mind._

**_-I think it's cute._**

_-Wow, you're terrible at expressing yourself. _

* * *

Yukiko blushed a little and shook her head. "Well then I guess I'm lucky I have a boyfriend with such low standards of proper conduct… Souji, will you please take me out again some time like you did today?" Yukiko looked a little shy as she asked. "I feel selfish, but I can ask you this as your girlfriend, right?"

Souji nodded with a warm smile.

There was a truly radiant joy returned from Yukiko, "I'm so glad… Well then, I better get unpacked. Mitsuru seems pretty strict, I don't want to get on her wrong side by showing her I'm disorganized."

Yukiko left shyly into the dorm before Souji.

Souji too was about to walk inside the dorm, when he heard footsteps coming his way and gossiping voices nearing.

"Oh god, it was _so_ embarrassing! Then his girlfriend shows up and looks at me like I'm kissing him right before her eyes! Oh well, thank god I don't have to see those two ever again…" Said the very familiar voice, of a very familiar girl.

Suddenly coming to a halt, Souji exchanged blank looks with Yukari who was accompanied by Junpei on their walk back from a nearby convenience store.

"Huh!? It's you! What are you doing here?" Yukari exclaimed in frantic panic.

Junpei burst out in laughter as the situation was explained to him.

"Ahahaha, wow Yuka-tan, you did the same thing once before. You really don't think your words through huh? Though I kind of feel sorry for my kouhai here. His G-F's not going to like this one bit!"

"What? Your _kouhai_?" Yukari challenged. "Who in their right mind would look up to you?"

"Hey I resent that!" Junpei defended. "Besides, he's my kouhai because he's one of the new tenants and will be going to same university as his. Mitsuru told me this morning and she said that so will his girl…"

Yukari looked almost ready to cry in fear of a potential confrontation with Yukiko.

She had no idea Yukiko wasn't the confrontational type and that the issue had been somewhat resolved.

"Oh, by the way bro," Junpei continued as he turned to Souji. "That was your girlfriend right, she introduced herself when she arrived this morning. How'd you score a beauty like that? You have _got-to _teach me! I mean, she's just so proper and lady-like. That feminine charm is rare these days… Just look at Yukari-tan for the perfect example of where today's girls have fallen."

Yukari was just about to hit Junpei herself, when a fourth member stepped onto the scene to dawn silence across all three.

Souji froze on the spot.

It was that same girl from before; the one in the lobby of the office building.

"Aigis! You came to visit us!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Hey, how'd the interview go?" Junpei asked excitedly. "You get the job?"

In a stoic voice the girl with short blonde hair spoke without taking her eyes off Souji.

"I did not attend it."

"Huh? How come?" Yukari asked in surprise.

"I followed this man." Aigis replied, still keeping a hawk's gaze on Souji.

Junpei looked a little annoyed as he sceptically turned to Souji, "Wait a second… You're not _actually_ hitting on other girls are you while dating that babe are you? Yukari stay away from this guy." Junpei said in a not-so-serious and more-so-jealous manner.

"we are not romantically involved." Aigis stated coldly.

"Oh great!" Junpei smiled, relieved at the fact Aigis had bothered to answer his question.

"Oh great…" Yukari sighed, rolling her eyes at the fact Aigis had _bothered_ to answer that question.

Aigis continued in a serious tone. "There is something alarming about his presence however…"

Junpei's and Yukari both fell silent.

"Oh yeah," Yukari stated calmly. "He's a persona user. We fought another clone like shadow of... '_him'_ earlier today. It wasn't actually his real self though…" Yukari stated in a sorrowful disappointment.

Junpei was still looking on surprised, but quickly decided to accept Yukari's words as fact. "What now? You saw those Minato shadow-things again? And the new kid's just like us?" Junpei exclaimed in wide eyed disbelief.

"That's not the anomaly I am detecting… Also, Yukari, you are partially incorrect." Aigis stated softly.

Everyone fell silent from her next words.

"You did not fight a shadow or clone, Yukari… Minato Arisato's actual scent still lingers on this young man."

"Wait seriously? You mean he's… really back?" Junpei exclaimed in a shocked sense of hope.

"You're kidding right!?" Yukari desperately tried to confirm in a similar frantic disbelief. "Well where is he then? Do you sense his location?"

Aigis remained silent for a long while, until finally she nodded her head.

Slowly, to Souji's dread and the others' shock, Aigis rose her arm and pointed her finger directly at Souji Seta.

"…Right there."

* * *

**_End Chapter_**

**_A.N:_**

**_ Constant-Daze, thanks a lot for your review man! That kind of feedback is really rewarding! Hope to hear from more readers like you :) _**


	5. CH5 Within the Great Seal

**Souji's current status**

_Persona equipped_: None

_Arcana shift effects: _None

_Courage - 5 stars: Heroic_

_Charm - 3 stars: Suave _

_Knowledge - 3 stars: Bright Minded_

_**(UP!) Expression - 3 stars: Fluent conveyor **_

_Understanding - 5 stars: Saintly_

_Dilligence - 7 stars: Indomitable_

_Influence - 2 stars: Ex-Leader_

_Corruption - 1 star: pure_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Within the Great Seal**

* * *

_Date : 02/17 _

_-Midnight-_

Back in his room now, several questions were storming in Souji's head like the weather outside; both keeping him wide awake.

He had dozed off very briefly from ten, but woke up just before twelve o'clock from an ominous feeling of confinement.

As he rubbed his eyes from a strange tiredness, he felt something was a little different about his room.

Lying on his bed, he wondered what Aegis' premonition could have meant

Yukari and Junpei had tried to ask Aegis further questions but she didn't seem certain enough to willingly answer.

It was decided by all four that after a night's rest, early the next morning Souji was to be introduced to young woman named Fuuka.

It seemed she may be capable of detecting trails and clues behind recent anomalies better than anyone else.

Eagerly awaiting tomorrow, while Souji was alone for now, he decided to back track recent events.

Perhaps there was subtle evidence as to why Aegis believed Minato was residing within him.

In Inaba, together with his closest friends, Souji had deduced many well hidden facts.

Yet, right now, his focused mind was not decoding any critical information with so few clues.

Refusing to give in, it was during his deep thought, that Souji remembered something critical.

This morning when his letter disappeared, it supposedly flew out the open window.

The night before the letter went missing… The open window was actually closed.

Souji made his way over to the window to investigate.

To his surprise, it was now closed again, despite the fact that Souji had not shut it on his way out this morning.

Mitsuru didn't seem like the disrespectful landlord who willingly invaded privacy just to come in and close a window while he was out today.

Plus, that wouldn't explain how it opened through the night.

Souji took a moment to think further…

Was it another tenant with ill intent?

Unlikely… Surely something else within the room would have been out of order.

All of his belongings were unpacked exactly in the same places. Nothing was out of alignment or missing.

…So then what exactly opened the window?

It was at that moment Souji recalled a book, brought her with him from Inaba, was looking a little different while perched on his desk.

Resting on the table nearby, the novel titled 'The Divine Way' caught his eye with surprise.

Souji noticed something very strange about the title... The words were inverted from left to right.

…

Souji squinted his eyes.

Rubbed his eyes.

…Even contemplated _washing_ his eyes.

All three before accepting the fact that the words on the cover were indeed reading as if flipped horizontally.

* * *

What's your hunch?

_- Throw it out. It's a flawed print._

_- Seriously… Wash. Eyes. NOW!_

_- Take it as evidence for the meeting tomorrow. (condition improves)_

_**- Take it up to the mirror… (Knowledge Lv. 3 required)  
[Marks 'true-ending' flag 1]**_

* * *

Souji had a hunch.

Picking up the book, he made his way over to his reflection.

Holding the book up directly in front of him, he noticed something peculiar...

The words read correctly past the mirror.

* * *

You are beginning to understand…

_-That the mirror has been fitted incorrectly._

_-That you need to sleep more from now on._

_**-Though you are not the reflection… You are on the wrong side of the mirror.  
(Knowledge up)**_

* * *

At that moment Souji snapped his head towards the window and dashed to open it and peer outside into the rainy weather.

His heart sank from what he saw.

There was nothing outside at all.

There were no clouds, no buildings, no roads and more frighteningly… not even ground.

Only darkness and the counteracting flashes of lightning filling the empty void beyond his room.

Rushing over to his room entrance, a deeper dread dawned over Souji upon realizing his door wouldn't budge.

* * *

You're trapped… What do you do?

_-Wait and do nothing._

_-Call for help (Influence down)_

_**-Try to break the door down (Courage up)**_

_-Try to climb out the window (Game over)_

* * *

Souji took a deep breath to calm himself and took a step back, ready to drive his body into the tightly closed door.

However, before he could charge forward with full force, he heard the faint sound of music all of a sudden.

A catchy hybrid of rap and metro new-wave was playing faintly. Its surprisingly jazz-grunge beat was to Souji's taste.  
_(Song from P3FES - 'B.M.D remix- Last Battle' ft. Lotus Juice)_

Souji listened for the source and quickly realized it wasn't playing on his side of the room.

Instead, it was coming from beyond the mirror.

Walking over to his reflection, once again he could no longer see it directly before him.

…Perhaps because it was no longer a reflection.

This time, the one beyond the mirror who looked identical to Souji was walking around the room searching through the desk drawers while wearing a set of full piece headphones.

Souji watched as he began to notice the same deterioration seen before, as the figure's coloration and figure transformed into Minato's.

* * *

It's him… What do you say?

_- How… is this even possible?_

_**- Stop using my reflection! **_

_- Here for round two? (Influence up)_

* * *

Minato gave an icy smirk as he turned to face Souji.

His eyes focused and a dark amusement spread as he began to scan his surroundings.

Then, without warning he looked suddenly in pain.

He grabbed his heart with one hand and covered one eye with the other using tight grips.

Struggling to fight something within himself, he trembled as he fell to one knee.

For a moment he almost looked saddened as he looked to Souji with different eyes.

However, his manic side quickly resurfaced.

As a dark grin spread once more across his face, a black tar-like liquid also leaked out from his eyes like tears.

With a flash like movement, Minato fired his gun right at Souji's heart.

Though no bullet struck, the mirror still shattered from an unknown force.

As it fell into shards, it wasn't Minato's image which broke into pieces... It was Souji's vision corroding to black.

…

Just as Souji's conscious mind had almost entirely faded, the last his senses caught were the sound of a door opening and fearful voices crying out to him through darkness.

…Begging him desperately to wake up, Yukiko's voice stood out more prominently than the rest.

With each desperate call, Souji felt the warmth of her tears fall gently onto his skin.

* * *

_-Unknown amount of time passes-_

When Souji regained consciousness, he felt like his body had grown much weaker.

Standing up, he found himself in a black void with nothing visible in sight.

It was just like the world beyond his window.

From the darkness before Souji, a slim figured woman appeared giving off her own faint light source.

With short grey hair and navy clothing, she stepped forth taking small elegant strides.

* * *

She looks at you with a smile… She may have been expecting you.

_**-Who are you, and what do you want?**_

_-Your aura feels so familiar to…Margaret's. (Empress Lv.10 required)_

_-Those clothes… Are you an air hostess? I'll have a cola. (Jester Arcana required)_

* * *

"Me? My name is Elizabeth. I'm pleased to meet you." Stated the feminine yet almost hypnotic voice.

Elizabeth smiled faintly at Souji who noticed something was moving subtly behind her.

"Do you know what this place is?" Elizabeth asked softly.

Souji shook his head but couldn't help get a bad feeling from what was hiding behind her.

"Just as the velvet room is the home of your subconscious… This void is the awakened world of another."

Souji had an idea who...

He stated with near certainty who he thought she was referring to.

Elizabeth chuckled grimly, "Actually, it is not Mr Arisato's subconscious that we are standing in."

Souji's intuition had proved wrong... This was not a common occurrence.

Elizabeth suddenly took a step to her left and gently encouraged a young boy behind her to bravely step forward.

"Go on… You know what to do." Elizabeth said sweetly.

From behind Elizabeth, appeared a young boy with short black hair in a striped shirt.

Walking his way over with a frightened look, he seemed perfectly harmless.

The boy was holding a small rod which slowly ignited at the tip with a bright white flame.

Shaking slightly, the boy held it out before Souji, for him to take.

It was a torch.

Nothing more.

"Here… I'm giving this to you now." The soft voice of the little boy said timidly.

* * *

There is a prominent dark aura radiating from the source of light… Should you take it?

_-Yes (Corruption rises)_

_**-No**_

* * *

Souji thought for a moment, but soon refused to take it.

The Arcana felt a cursed vibe coming from the object.

Hearing Souji refuse, the boy spoke apologetically, "I'm sorry… but I was not offering it to you."

Suddenly in excruciating pain, a colossal black hand tore through Souji's chest and left him roaring in agony.

Coated in blood, the ravenous arm reached forward violently and snatched the torch to pull it back inside Souji's body.

Once the hand disappeared within Souji, he crumpled in pain while desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

But… Souji very quickly felt his wound dry and his pain vanquish.

Looking down, there was no longer any hole. It was just as though he imagined it.

…And yet he could easily remember the pain.

"Well done, Ryoji… You have passed on the torch of torment. You are an avatar of the harbinger no more." Elizabeth whispered in a congratulatory manner.

Within the darkness, the boy vanished into transparency with a tired yet blissfully relieved smile.

* * *

Something is very wrong here... You turn to Elizabeth

_- "What have you done to the boy?" (Understanding up)_

_- "Why is there a monster inside me?"_

_**- "You need to explain what's going on… Right now."**_

* * *

Elizabeth looked somewhat apologetic as she spoke her next words.

"Very well… When a young man named Minato Arisato gave his life for this world, he sealed away the deity known as Nyx."

Souji waited for Elizabeth to continue.

"It was two years after his absence in my world that I finally found my life's purpose…To save him."

Elizabeth placed two hands over heart as if making a pledge.

"Unjustly sacrificed for the corrupted, he was the one who truly deserved the fruits of life. Not those he saved from the shadows."

Souji listened on as he sensed Elizabeth's inner turmoil.

"Tell me, Do you think life can sometimes be… too unfair?"

* * *

How do you answer?

_-Sometimes._

_-Yeah, Dojima-san eats the pudding in the fridge all the time._

_-It's perspective… Things look bad now, but at least I met a pretty girl. (Charm up)_

_**-Fair and unfair is often beyond our control. (Expression up)**_

* * *

"I disagree." Elizabeth stated sadly. "Helplessly standing by while seeing Minato Arisato's bitter fate, I vowed to give him back what was stolen from him."

Elizabeth took out a contract and held it up to show Souji.

On the area where the name was, Souji saw his own name be erased and replaced with Minato's.

"Now, I have succeeded. All that remains is to kill you and the abomination I trapped inside you two days ago."

* * *

Elizabeth looks ready to attack... She has a strong aura and should not to be taken lightly.

_-"You've only freed a monster." _

_**-"Do you think I go down that easy?" (Influence and Courage up)**_

_-"Is there no alternative to this unjust death?"_

* * *

"My, how bold! Are you aware I could tear you from limb to limb?" Elizabeth stated with an admiring smile.

Souji asked Elizabeth why the contract with his name changed to Minato's.

"When I freed Minato and broke his seal, I stole your contract and reassigned it to him. You both had identical ones. Compared together, they were like mirror images. So now your life is his… Thanks to my intervention."

* * *

-"So that is why I've been losing control over the Arcana?"

**-"You feel sorry for Minato's fate, but isn't this equally unfair?"**

-"So the final process was to trade our places from a reflection to reality?"  
(UNAVAILABLE - Judgment Arcana needed)

* * *

Elizabeth looked sorrowful. "Yes, when I freed Mr Arisato, it came at a great cost."

There was a deep remorse and fear behind the young woman's hazel-gold eyes.

"Nyx… The bringer of the apocalypse, was also released from her confines."

Souji realized it had to be Nyx's arm which came from within him.

"He now lives inside you and Minato, slowly corrupting you both. A price that you will pay for more dearly than Minato."

* * *

Elizabeth looks to you as though the last step in saving Minato, is to kill you.

_-How dare you do this to me!_

_**-How did Nyx come to reside within me? **_

_-What will killing me achieve?_

* * *

"Upon breaking the seal, Nyx attached its decaying entity into Minato's sea of soul. Nyx spread into the depths of Minato's mind when I fused his soul into your reflection. Nyx not only infested his soul fragments in Minato, but you as well."

Elizabeth drew forth a compendium.

**"**If I kill you… I kill Nyx's last potential avatar… And then along with your disappearance, comes the full freedom of Minato Arisato."

Before opening the book, she paused… Elizabeth's voice suddenly turned remorseful.

"I know what I'm doing to you is most unfair… I should at least grant you termination of consciousness."

Despite his ill predictions of his approaching fate, Souji surprisingly sensed only good intentions coming from Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth looks reluctant… If you speak carefully, you may avert death.

_**-I don't plan to die here. (Influence up)**_

_-If you face me, you will die here. (Game over)_

_-What if I could eradicate Nyx?_

* * *

"Death is not an event one prepares for. I'm sorry it comes to you as a surprise."

Elizabeth began to think to herself.

"Still… I suppose there is one alternative." Elizabeth began to think to herself.

"It involves confronting the strongest foe you've ever before faced. More powerful than Nyx. If you fail to finish him, he will own you for eternity…"

* * *

Do you believe you can do this?

_-If I say yes… I want further compensation. (Corruption up)_

_-You haven't left me a choice._

_**(AVAILABLE- Persona 3 save data required)  
-I've heard stories of this man's sacrifice… I wish to help him.  
(Influence, courage and understanding up)**_

* * *

"I see… I do sense great strength within you still. I am shocked at how little Nyx has succeeded in controlling your Arcana. Perhaps you will be the one to truly save that man… and not I." Elizabeth stated with growing curiosity.

Suddenly a muffled voice began to echo in the far distance.

"Ahh," Elizabeth began with a trace of excitement. "Someone from your world has found your sea of subconscious. She is quite a talented young woman who you know quite well. Listen to her voice when I disappear, she will help you escape this void… Farewell, until we meet again."

Once Elizabeth disappeared, the faint voice began to grow more audible through the black emptiness.

"Senpai!? Can you hear me?" Asked a familiar trembling voice.

Souji called out to state his presence and comforted Rise in the process.

"Huh!? Senpai? You _can_ hear me? Oh, thank goodness!" Rise sounded ready to cry.

Souji comforted her with his voice and explained he was fine.

"R-right… I have to calm down to get you out of there." Rise sniffed with a teary tone. "Listen, y-you've been asleep for a week. I've been detecting a faint presence of you for quite some time and I'm so glad I didn't give up on it. Everyone's been worried… Anyway, thank god you finally reached through. I'm going to pull you out of there and back to this side with my persona, but I need you to listen to me very carefully and do everything I tell you to or I'll lose you in here forever… and I'm not ready to let that happen."

* * *

Rise sounds fearful with your fate in her hands

_- I don't know how to get out of here. _

_- Is Yukiko there with you? (R.P down 3 points)_

_**- You can do this, Rise… I trust you. (R.P up 3 points)**_

* * *

Rise suddenly became giddy, "Senpai! Stop flirting with me! This is a serious situation… Not that I really mind it."

Souji sighed from Rise's usual delusional belief that his words held flirtatious intent.

Despite this, Souji truly felt safe leaving his fate in Rise's hands.

She was someone he knew for a long time, and the only one who could pull through in such a crises like this.

* * *

_-Back out of the void-  
-2:00 am / date unknown-_

Souji snapped his eyes open and sat up breathing heavily for air.

As he glanced around the room, he now found himself lying in a hospital bed.

It was very dark in the curtained medical bay, where the only source of light came from a beeping heart monitor at bedside.

There was a drip connected to Souji's arm which he instantly removed before rising to his feet.

Other than feeling light headed and famished, he didn't particularly seem injured or hurt.

Souji couldn't deny that he felt a little lonely seeing no one at his bedside.

Was Rise calling out to him even real? If it was, then where had she reached him from?

Shaking the thought off, Souji was just glad to be back on this side of the world.

Feeling healthy enough to go peek around the emergency ward, he left the room to find some much needed food.

* * *

Once he stepped outside, Souji caught sight of a vending machine with snacks and soft drinks.

Digging around for his pockets, he quickly realized he didn't have any.

Souji was in an operating gown and his clothes must have been changed upon admission.

As a nurse was walking through the hallway, she noticed Souji wandering around.

"Sir you can't be out here! Go back and rest in your bay, you have not been discharged!"

As Souji heard the voice calling out to him, he felt his head suddenly throb and spin violently.

In his head rang a mocking husky tone. "_Thou art not I… but I own thou!" _The unknown voice let out a playful laugh before reverting to a normal pitch. "Jokes aside… Let's have some fun, shall we."

Souji felt the Jester Arcana tighten its grip deep within. This grim presence was of the Persona Chernabog.

Souji felt his judgments cloud with a spontaneous desire to yield mischief.

* * *

The nurse is scolding you for being out of your bay… Chernabog speaks on your behalf.

_- (Act) Pretend you suffer from amnesia._

_- (Malice) Complain that there's a naked man inside your ward.  
(Corruption greatly rises) _

_**- (Decieve) State that important medications are in your pant pockets.  
(corruption up)**_

_- (Tempt) "Would a beautiful lady like yourself care to help dress me? Or…"  
__(Charm Lv. 6 required) _

* * *

"Oh, I see... But to make sure, has the doctor given his approv-"

Souji began to pretend he was suffering from a chronic belly ache and hunched over feigning pain.

"O-OK then dear… Ju-just look in this trolley, they should be in here."

Souji took his clothes after the nurse raised several articles of clothing and he made his way into the bathroom nearby.

smirking silently to himself, he put on his clothes and waited a while.

When he came outside, the nurse was gone.

It was as Souji selected a can of Melon Soda, he heard a quiet whimpering in the waiting room nearby.

It sounded like Chie's voice.

Suddenly something began to resist the Arcana within him, making Souji's head spin madly.

He wanted to see his friend as himself… Not this altered persona.

But separation with the Arcana failed… The influence was too strong.

* * *

Chie and Yosuke are seated nearby. The echoing voice in your head speaks. "A prank… Let's play a prank!"

_**-(Low risk jest) Playfully ask who they're taking about. **_

_-(Medium risk jest) Sneak up from behind and scare the two.  
(Corruption up) _

_-(High risk jest) Announce Souji's Seta's death on the nearby intercom  
(Corruption gains an instant full star)_

* * *

When Souji spoke with a faint smile, the two snapped their heads around with such surprise, they jumped out of their seats.

Leaping over the chairs between them, Chie and Yosuke almost tackled Souji off his feet with overjoyed relief.

Suddenly feeling their concern, the voice of the Jester Arcana began to fade.

In only a matter of seconds, Souji felt his conscious mind grow clearer.

* * *

Yosuke is on the outside, squeezing together you and Chie while she embraces you in midst of a hysteria.

_-It's good to see you guys again._

_**-Um, Yosuke... You're squeezing a little too tightly. **_

_-Chie, make some room for Yosuke and I to hug too. _

* * *

"Shut up already and just let me do this!"

"Yosuke, you're being such a girl!" Chie exclaimed through tears.

"I know," he whimpered… "I'm being just as uncharacteristic as you right now."

Souji decided to let all the drama slide this time with a smile.

He couldn't deny that it felt good to be around two of his best friends again after so long.

When Souji was done being compressed, they moved back feeling suddenly a little embarrassed before explaining what had happened.

"For an entire week you've been in a coma like trance… Everyone's come to the city to visit you." Yosuke exclaimed, still smiling brightly to see Souji up and walking again.

"Nanako and Mr. Dojima have been staying at a hotel to be nearby." Chie said with equally cheerful glee.

"Yeah, poor little Nanako fights with her dad every time he says it's time to leave for the night. She really wanted to be here when you woke up." Yosuke said.

Chie suddenly looked sad again. "It was hard explaining to her you might not come to… It's just so good to see you walking again; she'll be so relieved."

"Naoto and Kanji came by as well. Kanji was the first to crack out of all of us. The guy looks like he could tear down a building with his fist and he's howling like a wolf in mourning in the damn waiting room on the first day!" Yosuke complained while shaking his head.

"Don't be hard on him, Yosuke. We all hid our emotions the first day. Especially Naoto. She doesn't express her emotions well but you could see a misery surface when she thought she was alone in the hospital's hallways. I think she really needs to hear you're fine now, considering how much she bottles up inside." Chie added with concern.

"Rise was the only one who couldn't come because her manager restricted her to leave. They have total control over her now after seeing her quit once before… The poor thing hardly has rights!" Yosuke defended.

"But worst of all is probably, Yukiko's condition." Chie stated in a maternal tone.

Souji was dragged by the hand as Chie lead him to peer over the row of seats Chie and Yosuke had been sitting beside.

There, asleep with a weakened affect, was a greatly weary looking Yukiko as her long lush hair partially covered her gentle features.

"Yeah, come to think of it, she just went colder than Naoto, didn't she? I didn't see her cry around us even once. She wouldn't express her true feelings when we were around for our sakes. But we all knew how she felt inside. I wonder how she'll act when she sees you," Yosuke pondered.

"What do you mean? She'll be ecstatic of course…" Chie said hitting Yosuke on the head. "But Souji, you really owe her," Chie began a little strictly now that she had finished expressing her relief. "She's quite sick thanks to you…"

"Yeah, well what do you expect? Poor thing hasn't been eating," Yosuke said with a soft smile of admiration while looking Yukiko's way. "You better take her somewhere nice to make it up to her, partner."

Souji nodded as he watched Yukiko's pale complexion look burdened even in her rest.

Sitting down beside her, he gently rubbed her shoulder to which her pained expression slightly softened.

Realizing how much he must have worried Yukiko, Souji promised to find a way to make things right with her first and foremost.

Only then would he look to regroup his peers once again, calling upon their help to face a new deadly threat.

Even despite not knowing who or what it was…

* * *

_END CHAPTER_

_-Present day [02/24]-_

* * *

_**Author's chatroom: **_

_Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring guys. I just had to set a premise and explain some anomalies… I promise the romance and action is going to ensue now, along with a somewhat comical college life. So look forward to the next chapter ;)_

_**To Asher Grey and DecodeLordofVisions:**_

_Wow, thanks a lot guys! I'm not used to hearing such pleasantries, haha! Seriously though, I really appreciate the encouraging words and the support. You two gents make the writing worthwhile! _

_The Persona fandom seems to have some really courteous people unlike some of the others I've written for. I sincerely hope to hear more from all of you again in future as well as others; it makes time spent writing so much more worthwhile. Remember, I'm open to some requests too _

_Bye for now readers, and a MAJOR thank you to those who give feedback._


	6. CH6 Shadow of the City

**Souji's current status**

_Persona equipped_: **None**

_Arcana shift effects: _**None**

_Courage - 5 stars: Heroic_

_Charm - 3 stars: Suave_

_Knowledge - 4 stars: Intellectual_

_Expression - 3 stars: Fluent conveyor_

_Understanding - 5 stars: Saintly_

_Dilligence - 7 stars: Indomitable_

**(UP!) Influence - 3 stars: formidable**

**(UP!) Corruption - 2 stars: Seeded defiance**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Shadow of the City.**

* * *

_Date : 02/24_

* * *

_-Late night-_

"Alright partner, I'm going to get some food. You want anything?"

Souji shook his head and politely refused Yosuke's offer.

"Cool, so a diced steak coquette it is," Yosuke winked with a grin.

"Ooh! I'll have one too Yosuke!" Chie exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright, but this time you pay for your own," Yosuke said with an agitated look.

"Oh really? Maybe I should tell him what you said when you thought he wouldn't wake up?"

Suddenly Yosuke turned bright red. "You witch! Fine… I'll get you a small one."

"What's that?" Chie latched on close to him with pleading eyes. "You're going to get me a large one with a melon soda? Oh Yosuke, you're _so_ sweet."

"…And you're _so_ evil…" Yosuke sighed in his defeat.

* * *

Poor Yosuke seems to be digging quite deep into his wallet.

_**- Save Yosuke some money by offering your share to Chie.  
(Understanding up & Yosuke R.P up 3)**_

_- Ask for the same as Chie.  
(Chie R.P up 3)_

_- Comment how well Yosuke and Chie suit each other.  
(Chie and Yosuke R.P up 2)_

* * *

Yosuke rubbed the tip of his nose to mask his gratefulness to Souji.

"Nah, don't sweat it. My treat this time, so you can shout me later this week." He grinned.

Souji gave both his two close friends a curious look.

"Oh, that's right, we didn't tell you... Yosuke and I are going to stick around for a little bit since we took some time off work," Chie beamed. "We hardly ever see each other any more, so let's make the most of it!"

"She's definitely making the most of my savings... Anyway, you mind keeping an eye on Yukiko? We'll be back soon," Yosuke said as Chie had already begun dragging him to the 'open 24/7' cafeteria outside.

* * *

You have been left alone with Yukiko. You should...

_- Do nothing. _

_**- Check on her (corruption down)**_

_- Check her out (corruption up)_

* * *

Souji waited with Yukiko and decided to feel for a rising temperature; fortunately she seemed fine for now.

During his examination, Souji heard the television nearby flickering a little static.

Turning his attention, he noticed the television screen was changing over to a different channel.

The normal telecast was switching over to a news stream captioned urgent report: 'A Potential crisis'.

There were frantic voices of a reporter and cameraman being muffled under the heavy sounds of a helicopter's hover.

The view from the camera fell over the chopper's headlight, shining down over the town and scanning madly to find something through the somewhat anarchical streets.

It was alarming to see that many cars were travelling in the one direction... Furthermore, those which were headed North, were actually turning around more and speeding in the opposite direction the closer the helicopter got to its destination.

Souji watched closely as he waited to see what was causing havoc and pedestrians to run screaming in the opposite direction.

Then suddenly, as the camera panned up to gaze down the far nothward horizon... Souji caught a glimpse of it.

The headlight of the aircraft fell between two skyscrapers and a highway between them.

Towering as tall as the buildings beside it, was a colossus of a shadow.

Tearing up the concrete beneath it with each slow quaking stride, was the raven black outline of a giant man.

As the eyes of the titan glared up into the light aimed towards it, the Shadow held out its open palm to release a flurry of swarming winged creatures.

They seemed to be the size of normal foes once found in Teddy's world.

Screams suddenly filled the microphone as the helicopter was violently attacked by the jagged beaks of lantern carrying ravens and a reporter was pulled out of the aircraft by razor sharp talons.

At that moment, the signal was lost.

Souji stared on in disbelief as the lights suddenly began to flicker within the room he was now in.

Yukiko was growing colder and colder as she now trembled and looked to have a pained expression.

She was being plagued by a dawning presence.

Sensing it nearby, Souji turned to look to the sliding doors of the hospital's entrance.

A monster Souji had faced in the past stood eyeing the two in the empty waiting room.

It was a dark grey lion with eyes of radiant silver and a weighted iron ball and chain wrung around it's bruised neck.

As it stared silently at Souji, he caught sight of an object tightly grasped within its jaws.

What gave it away was the blood trickling down the enslaved Shadow's lower mandible... It was a clean torn off arm.

As Souji turned around to see where Yosuke and Chie had gone, they were only just coming back as if nothing had happened when they saw Souji's expression.

"What's wrong?" Chie asked.

However, when Souji turned his attention back to the front door, the beast had made his escape.

This was bad... Shadows had never before entered this side of the realms.

As Chie was about to check on Yukiko, who now seemed to be trembling violently, the door slid open to let inside a familiar face.

Yukari had come rushing inside looking sickly pale as she dashed towards Souji.

"Woah! Who is she?" Yosuke asked in a hushed tone as he nudged Souji subtly from beside him. "Don't you already know enough cute girls to hog another to yourself?" Yosuke whispered from the corner of his lips with a pleading look.

Yukari seemed desperate to state urgent business.

"Thank god you're awake! Please, we need your help! it requires, Erm..."

* * *

Yukari looks with caution over to Yosuke and Chie.

_- "**It's ok, my friends here share the same abilities."**_

_- "What's going on? You look terrible."_

_- "Is there really a giant shadow out there?"_

* * *

"A-are you alright?" Yosuke asked nervously. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Yukari grinned and shook her head. "I guess Shadows are similar to ghosts... But it's not them I can't handle, it's Junpei's driving that's got me like this."

"Wait, what did you just say?" Chie asked with a look of shock.

"Junpei's my idiot friend who thought he was ready for his license whe-"

"Um, I meant about the Shadow..." Chie stated with an awkward smile. "You did just mention a Shadow, right?"

"Yeah, that's right... Er, sorry my head's still spinning so I'm a little out of it." Yukari held her head and waited a moment to regain some composure.

"Ok that's better... Look, it's huge and it's attacking the city. There are a group of us headed to the site of chaos now to try and defuse the situation."

Yukari looked away for a moment at the clock nearby and whispered to herself in a serious tone for a moment.

"It's really a shadow and yet it's _really _showing itself outside that hour... but I don't get it! I thought we... Oh, never mind. Listen you-" Yukari said pointing at Souji, "-we need to go right now!"

* * *

What do you wish to say?

_**-No... I won't leave Yukiko unguarded. (Influence up)**_

_-Alright, let's go! (Courage up)_

_-Take Yosuke and Chie. They're more than capable._

* * *

"Don't worry about Yukiko, I'll keep her safe! You'll be more useful than me out there, so take Yosuke and go!" Chie exclaimed.

* * *

What is your decision?

_- "Fine, I'm in... Let's do this."  
(Strength Arcana equips – Oni Lv. 47)_

_**- "Both of you stay here and protect Yukiko... This will be dangerous."  
(Justice Arcana equips – Virtue Lv. 43)**_

_- "Yukari, please escort Chie and Yukiko to safety while Yosuke and I go."  
(Emperor Arcana equips – Okuninushi Lv. 46)_

* * *

Yosuke laughed, "You didn't think a line like that, fresh out of a movie, was going to keep me from tagging along, did you? You have any idea how long I've itched to use my powers again? I'm backing you up like old times. Like it or not."

Despite Yosuke's jesting tone, he seemed sincere in his underlying intention to ensure Souji's safety.

At that moment, another familiar face came rushing into the hospital's waiting room.

"Yukari Takeba!" Misturu, from Minatodai dormitory firmly addressed in a disciplinary manner. "Why is there a delay?"

Yosuke's jaw nearly fell clean off upon sighting Mitsuru.

It was clear to Souji which out of Yukari and Mitsuru was his type.

...Not that Yukari _wasn't_ his type either.

Yukari looked like a scolded child under Mitsuru's intense gaze. "It's not _my_ fault! I told him we had to hurry."

Mitsuru spoke to Souji with an informative tone. "We really don't have the time to discuss happenings now. I'm relieved to see you're better but we could use your help. There's a crises at hand and Yukari tells me your Persona may prove useful."

"Yeah, it was one of the strongest ones I'd ever sensed." Yukari stated in a half praising, half fearful tone.

"We need that strength to-" Before Mitsuru could finish, the sound of a high limit motorbike engine resonated within the vicinity.

Suddenly Misuru's eyes looked terrified. "Akihiko..." She whispered under her breath.

Dashing just outside the sliding door she looked somewhere out into the near distance.

"Akihiko, no! Don't you dare get on that bike!" Mitsuru shouted "You're driving with Junpei!"

A rugged masculine voice shouted back with ungiving defiance, "Like _hell_ I am!"

With a slightly satisfied grin crawling onto her face, Yukari whispered under her breath, "You're not seeing that bike again, senpai..."

At that exact moment, a figure in a long black coat blitzed past at a flash like speed on a snow white motorcycle.

"AKIHIKO! YOU DAMAGE MY BIKE AND I WILL EXECUTE YOU MYSELF!" Mitsuru shouted as she drew forth and pointed her gold hilted rapier.

"Er... I say we make a move right now, Mitsuru-senpai. He's just emotional due to what that shadow resembled." Yukari advised.

Mitsuru took a deep breath and calmed herself with great effort.

Gracefully tucking her frazzled amaranth fringe back behind her ear, Mitsuru regained composure to eloquently reissue orders.

"Takeba, you are to come with this young man into Junpei's car... Along with myself. As for your friends-" Mitsuru said turning to Souji, "-they should all remain here, it is probably safest to remain within the hospital itself."

"No way! If I get in that car again, I don't know if I'll come out alive!" Yukari protested. "Also, I think I should help these two girls get back to our dorms for better safety. Fuuka is there too and she'll be able to sense any danger for us to act accordingly." Yukari suggested.

"Very well," Mitsuru agreed. "You two gentlemen will accompany myself in Iori's car. This works out well. There are three seats vacant in Junpei Iori's five seater."

"Great!" Yukari encouraged, looking rather relieved. "You guys go with Junpei. Once I have these two girls back at the Dorms I'll drive over as soon as I'm done."

As plans were being made, the silence of Chie made her discomfort clear.

Being a persona user, Chie struggled to rely on a stranger for support when her peers were taking on a new threat.

Though when Chie's concerned gaze fell on Yukiko, she didn't refuse Yukari's offer to take them to safety first.

* * *

_-3:30 am In Junpei's car-_

"Holy crap!" Yosuke exclaimed in awestruck admiration. "Check out this car!"

Before Yosuke and Souji was Junpei waiting by the driver side door of a custom made, black and azure sports car.

It's sleek design seemed inspired by Lamborghini's engineering but impressively accomodated five seats despite the speed orientated look.

"Haha, a man with good taste, I see!" Junpei said as he shook Yosuke's hand and welcomed him into the front passenger seat. "Made this beast myself! It can purr like a kitten or roar like a tiger depending on how I push it. Best thing was I designed it using accumulated spare parts gathered from this dump called Tartaru-"

"Ahem!" Mitsuru interrupted as she opened the door for Souji and entered after him into the rear seats.

"Oh! Er... I mean, spare parts collected from 'Tyres-are-us'! They... had a lot of spare parts," Junpei stated awkwardly as he apologetically turned away from a cross-armed Mitsuru's gaze.

"Hello, we meet again," stated a stoic voice from the right of Souji after he sat into the middle-rear passenger seat.

It was Aegis.

"Hi," Yosuke too introduced himself from the front seat before Souji could. "My name's Yosuke, pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. I am Aegis. I am a synthetic life form." She added.

Mitsuru sighed as she shook her head with her face falling on her open palms.

The poor thing wasn't having the best day leading her group.

"It's clearly been too long since we've done this..." Mitsuru muttered in a hopeless voice. "Aegis, why do you feel it appropriate to reveal such a thing?"

Yosuke, to Mitsuru's surprise, seemed more impressed than shocked.

"Wow, so you're an android? That's pretty amazing... We have a friend who's not made the same way as us also, but it never made us see him as any less human," Yosuke stated with a casual smile.

Souji still found it amazing that Yosuke didn't over-react from Aegis' attractive appearance before knowing she was an android. It seemed that he had a sixth sense dedicated solely to detecting _real_ women.

"Lax, aren't they Mitsuru?" Junpei noted as he turned to Yosuke and Souji, taking his eyes off the road momentarily. "She tells you she's an android and you guys aren't freaked out in the least bit..."

Yosuke shook his head. "Believe me, when you've fallen into a television screen, androids don't seem that unbelievable."

* * *

Now may not be a good time to raise such details...

_- Scold Yosuke?  
_

_- Joke about Kanji's other self?_

_**-Mimic Mitsuru? "Ahem!"**_

* * *

This time it was Souji's turn to cross his arms like Mitsuru and receive an apologetic look from Yosuke.

"Er... Sorry, never mind," Yosuke added while tugging on his collar with an uneasy laugh. "Just forget what I said."

Aegis looked apologetically towards Mitsuru and stated her reasons for revealing her artificial anatomy.

"We shouldn't lie to each other... If we are to battle beside each other, we should not keep secrets. That is why I told them, Miss Mitsuru."

"Well I suppose you make a valid point," Mitsuru said breaking into a faint chuckle. "I suppose I should ease up a little too. A calm mind is always better in battle."

"Hey, Mitsuru," Junpei began as he turned to Aegis. "Why's Aegis been so robotic lately? She won't tell me for some reason."

"Perhaps Aegis wisely left her emotive processor at home when she heard you were escorting her to the crime scene, Iori." Mitsuru stated with a faint grin.

"What!?" Junpei exclaimed. "Come on, I'm an excellent driver! Just look at how I've been handling these turns. You won't see swift gliding like this even in Olympic ice skating!

"My scanners detect Miss Mitsuru was merely joking," Aegis interrupted.

"Oh..." Junpei said. "I knew that," Junpei quickly added like a young child.

"Furthermore, Mr. Junpei; seeing as this is the thirteenth time you have asked me, I shall at least reveal that I have good reason to leave home my enhanced emotive drives. I simply cannot yet unveil why. I hope this suffices your admirably limitless curiosity."

"Thanks Aegis... And not funny, Mitsuru-senpai! I was hurt for a second there." Junpei pouted.

Misturu smiled and spoke softly to Souji so Junpei couldn't hear,

"Takeba certainly despises his driving, but truth be told, I don't see what's so bad about it... In fact, I think it's quite pleasant thus far."

At that moment the calm broke.

"Oh crap! There it is! It's gigantic!" Yosuke exclaimed as he saw a black abyss moving in the outline of a man in the near distance.

"On it!" Junpei confidently grinned as he rammed the gear stick with suddenly focused eyes.

The car immediately shot up to double its speed. "Hell yeah, let me show you all what my girl can do! Yo, can you hit 'play' for me? I need to get in the zone."

Yosuke turned on the music and Souji instantly heard an adrenaline surging instrumental track.  
_(_**A.N**_: Song = 'All in Forms' by Bonobo)_

"Mitsuru grinned as she whispered to herself, "I see, one of Minato's old favorite tracks... So you still hold on too, Iori?"

* * *

The giant mass of the oversized Shadow turned its head to face the approaching vehicle on the deserted highway.

As Junpei covered more distance in the spanning horizon, the outline simply grew bigger and bigger.

"Just how massive is this thing?" Yosuke exclaimed.

Junpei suddenly sensed disaster when the colossal figure aimed an open palm towards the car.

"Oh shit! Incoming shadows; hold on to something guys!" Junpei shouted.

Aegis calmly positioned her arm to rest against the window having already calculated the vectors about to ensue.

Junpei slammed the brakes and turned into a screeching drift to dodge the incoming swarm of screeching, fire spitting ravens.

From the intense torque from dodging the flames, everyone was tossed to their right.

Yosuke bound by a full seat belt, only budged a little as he threw his hands in the air with enthralled child-like joy.

"This. Is. _Awesome_!" Yosuke shouted over the screeching of tyres.

Souji, only bound by the waist due to the middle seatbelt's design, soon found his upper body landing awkwardly on Aegis' lap.

Good thing she had left her 'emotive-whatever' at home, Souji thought.

With an exchange of equally stoic vacant expressions (for the briefest of moments) Souji felt he was looking at his female self when he met Aegis' blank gaze.

The last one to lose grip of the side door handle was Mitsuru, who (being too accustomed to motorcycles) had no seatbelt fastened.

Paired with Junpei's driving, chaos ensued.

Landing perhaps the most awkwardly, she fell directly onto Souji's lap.

* * *

Her well curved 'features' land only an inch above your waistline. Mitsuru shrieks as she falls onto you with her arms and head bound over your chest as she grips you tight.

_-Try to get her off.  
_

_-Enjoy the moment and put your arms around her. (Corruption up)_

_**-Just pretend like you're not phased. (Influence up)**_

* * *

The inertia of the violently spinning car was incredible...

Incredible to the point it made Souji sick...

Sick to the point that Souji finally understood Yukari's earlier hesitations...

Hesitations to get back into Junpei's violently spinning car...

On a more dangerous note,

The car was reaching the edge boundary of the highway fly-over they were driving on.

If the car lost control another few meters, a fifty feet drop awaited the five of them.

As the vehicle drifted nearing the last few feet before the boundary, Junpei roared as loud as the engine as he regained control of the vehicle.

Interesting..." Aegis stated. "The thirteen percent chance of not suffering a fatality in that reckless act was yielded... Is this what they refer to as dumb luck?"

"No way, Aegis... That's called _skill!_"

"I see... I was not aware engaging in near death experiences was colloquially known as a skill. Thank you for pointing this out linguistic exception." Aegis replied in a complimenting tone.

"Aegis... I really hate how your unintentional sarcasm and how perfectly executed it always is," Junpei said with a sigh as he picked up the speed once again to try and drive under the Shadow's feet.

Mitsuru straightened up, burning a little red around the cheeks and moved away from Souji instantly. "Junpei, the only thing about to be perfectly executed is you, if you ever again-"

Mitsuru was cut off at that moment as Junpei was driving.

He unexpectedly slammed the brakes and came to a screeching halt.

Mitsuru scanned ahead to see what was wrong.

"Iori, what's the proble-" Mitsuru's eyes widened as she fell silent from the realization of what was before them.

"Ah, p-partner..." Yosuke looked equally speechless as Junpei was stunned into silence.

When Souji finally got up last to see what was coming their way, he had only seconds to process all that happened.

From the giant's colossal tower sized legs, came a stampede of hundreds of bloodthirsty grey lions.

It now became clear, the entire black mass believed to be one shadow resembling a man, was actually a moving cumulation of countless smaller shadows.

* * *

_- Showdown on the flyover -_

_- 4:00 am - _

The car sat only a mile away from the charging force of moonlit eyes and black saliva secreting lion jaws which roared.

It was from a second fly over, over-lapping above the one Junpei's car had halted on, came shooting through Akihiko on Mitsuru's motorcycle.

Landing meters ahead of Junpei's car, Akihiko drove into the charging mass and stopped just a few hundred meters before them.

Casually getting off the bike, the young man in the cream-white overcoat began walking casually towards the blood thirsty mass with his back turned to the rest of his team.

"Akihiko stop! Don't be blinded by rage... Iori, We have to help him!" Mitsuru urged.

"Right!" Junpei affirmed as he rushed out onto the elevated freeway.

Everyone followed in kind but Akihiko looked uninterested in any support.

Drawing forth an evoker from his inner jacket pockets, he took aim at his own head which turned Yosuke's complexion paler than meringue.

When Akihiko roared in a husky authoritative voice, it seemed as though the rest of the world was silent.

Emerging from above him came a glorious Persona regally armored.

**"Ruler of the strong, Caesar! Banish this scum back into oblivion... Vorpal blade!"**

Akihiko's Persona pushed forward the miniature Earth it held, symbolising world-wide rulership.

Letting it spin into the air it floated through, the sphere suddenly stopped turning a meter out and so stopped time in the world, freezing it where it stood.

Unable to move, Souji could only look on to see Caesar calmly place two hands on its sword and take aim at the globe in a grounded stance.

With the blade readied and a howl of power, Caesar thrust his blade into the globes core which suddenly began to quake and glow with a golden luminosity.

As the globe's light fissured its way towards its enemies, it created a tear in the dimension that incinerated the shadows which fell in its line of path.

Focused rays of nova-shine cleaved the giant shadow across the legs and wiped out hundreds of drawing forth Shadows.

As the assault ceased and only black whisps remained floating into the heavens, Akihiko fell to his knees in exhaustion.

"Holy hell, I never seen Akihiko pull of something like that! I guess the outline's really got to him, it looks just like him after all... Like Shinjiro." Junpei stated with a saddened expression.

As Akihiko remained on his knees, blood began to pour from his mouth from the physically taxing attack. He cursed the Shadows now regrouping to restore the mass' structure.

"You bastards disrespecting him... I'll kill every last one of y-" Akihiko began to cough violently as he held his chest in pain.

"Quell your rage, Akihiko!" Mitsuru yelled as the group caught up to him. "It's just an illusion."

Souji suddenly began to hear sounds nearby. It sounded like people were in trouble nearby.

* * *

What should you do?

_-Prioritise defeating the shadows._

_-Ignore the cries (Corruption gains one star)_

**-Suggest part of the team goes to help. (Influence up)**

* * *

Who will you suggest a command to?

**- Yosuke and Junpei, can you go help them?**

_- Mitsuru and Aegis, can you go help them?_

_- I'll go and help them._

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this, I think we should all evacuate. There ain't nothing that's gonna bring this thing down." Junpei said with a worried look as the beast was regenerating.

No, I think he's right... Akihiko seems to have damaged it. I think we should split up and ensure safety of others while some of us distract it." Mitsuru gave her rebuttal.

Junpei got a call on his mobile and looked to see who it was.

"Is it Fuuka?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yeah, I'll see what she wants... Hello?" Junpei answered. "Huh? Really? The building just left of us? Ok so the glass one or the bricked set of apartments? ... Oh ok, sure. Got it. We'll get on it. Thanks Fuuka."

"What did she say?" Mitsuru asked.

"We got a problem. There are shadows about to attack a group of trapped employees in that office building over there." Junpei said, pointing at the highest building to the far East.

"Leave it to me," Aegis stated casually. "I will see to their evacuation."

Without warning the base of Aegis' legs morphed into boosters which propelled her into flight with jet force thrust.

"Aw that's it!" Junpei groaned enviously. "I'm not giving her another lift until she teaches me how to do that!"

Mitsuru shook her head as if bewildered by Junpei's ever-drifting concentration span.

Akihiko rose to his feet weakly before stating a wise warning.

"You guys sure about this?" He asked cautiously. "Once we show the world what we can do, there's no going back. We're not hidden anymore here. Secrets are out and it won't be long 'til we're slaves to the media. How they'll recieve us? I don't know... I just know our lives _will _change."

"This coming from the gentleman who just tore a rift in the void in public?" Mitsuru questioned with a raised brow.

"Hmph, I just wanted to take the pressure of you lot. I thought I'd take the bullet this time... But like always, I'm not strong enough. Not even enough to kill this damn Shadow that's pissing on Shinjiro even in death!"

Akihiko's rage began to swell once again as he grit his teeth and tightened his fists.

* * *

The time to act is now. You should consider Akihiko's final warning and then voice a decision... The Justice Arcana sways your thoughts

_-(Protection) "We should all fall back."_

_-(Heroism) "We should prioirtize evacuation."_

**_-(Leadership) "We should split up as planned."_**

* * *

Junpei and Yosuke nodded in approval and broke into a sprint to the car to aid in evacuations.

Aegis, hovering in mid-air, kicked off with her feet to rocket into the distant tower at jet-speeds.

Leaving Mitsuru, Akihiko and Souji to stand ground and face the now, perfectly recovered abomination eyeing the three of them down.

Mitsuru readied her evoker then turned to Akihiko. "How long do you think we can hold it off?"

"Depends on what this guy can do," Akihiko said calmly while turning to Souji.

Feeling the pressure now on him, Souji called forth his Persona.

But to his surprise... No voice answered.

Reaching in deep for Virtue to come forth again and again, there was constantly no response from the Justice Arcana.

Instead a sickening nausea began to be sensed by Souji as he held open his palm before him.

Then suddenly, via an entrance in a motion similar to the act of vomiting, came down a monster unimaginably hideous... Legion, of the Fool Arcana.

Mitsuru and Akihiko shot extremely concerned looks in Souji's direction.

Feeling his head grow lighter, Souji watched with the break of sweat as his deformed Persona flopped around on its tentacles uselessly on the road.

It seemed ready to do more damage to itself than any opponent before it.

* * *

Akihiko and Mitsuru are simply staring at you dumbfound... The Fool Arcana chimes in your head and influences your response.

_- (Shame) "How embarrassing, this hasn't happened before."_

**_- (Struggle) "I can explain... I think."_**

_- (Naivety) "When life gives you 'Legions', make 'Legionade'?"_

* * *

It was during this time Souji had noticed a strong arcana was approaching from behind.

Spinning around to see who was near, Souji's guard was instantly raised as he saw none other than Minato Arisato.

With his cold gaze meeting his, Minato stepped forward into the light to instill even greater shock in Mitsuru and Akihiko.

All three fell on guard.

Two believing him to be nothing more than an illusion, while Souji questioned whether this was the savior's spirit or hatred's will standing before him.

If Nyx was currently piloting Minato, this meant trouble... But luckily Souji did not sense malice coming from the young man's affect.

Calmly Minato spoke with a soft yet commanding voice, "We need to combine an attack."

Mitsuru didn't know what to say; she was completely speechless from disbelief.

Akihiko was a little more vocal of his doubts.

"Sorry, we don't trust the walking dead." He said as he spat on the ground nearby. "First Shinjiro's outline and now you in the flesh? These Shadows sure are sick."

Suddenly the sound of a lion's roar echoed throughout the lonely highway.

Minato shook his head disappointed, "I'll have to do this myself then..."

Stepping forward to approach his hundred times larger foe, Minato was staring up directly into the eyes of the onlooking Shadow who surprisingly seemed to hesitate upon identifying his presence.

"You should be resting... Shinjiro."

Taking a deep breath, Minato lowered his stance and unsheathed dual katanas resting on his waist's left side.

Minato Arisato was ready to single-handedly take down the unstopabble force... Alone.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

**(Just my discussion with some boss reviewers here; so the below content is story irrelevant.)**

At **Asher Grey:** It's no worries champ, no need to apologize for that :) Thanks for reviewing and great question! I just apologize in advance it's a really long answer!

As far as Minato goes, most of the girls will have some level of feelings for him in this story. As far as who wins, I'd say that is TBA. But! I was thinking of making Chihiro and Yukari some rather heavier contenders early on while the other girls show moments of infatuation at various points of the story. I tend to base the romance around the plot progression so I usually have a plan of direction start to finish, but I find the story turns out better (especially romantic development) if I break my own expectations and keep things fresh and impulsive. So I apologize but I can't properly answer for Minato's case yet :( Though I'm very open to requests if there's some pairing you want to see for anyone; if I can mesh it into the story, I'll try to make those sparks fly!

As far as Souji/Yu goes, I'm looking at Rise and Yukiko in a triangle situation. Of course, other girls will also show faint glimmers and if they are well recieved, I may consider buffing them; but the main victor will be either Rise or Yukiko at this stage :)

I'm also leaning towards a bloom of romance later for MitsuruxAkihiko and YosukexChie. That said I am open to many ideas if I can make them work in my plot-line and will likely announce more along the way :) Hope this answers your question.

As far as your kind offer to help this story gain more attention... Well buddy, I would absolutely love it if you could in any way! This chapter took forever, so reception is always welcome :) So please, by all means go right ahead!

At **DecodeLordOfVisions**: Thanks for the review, man! It's so awesome to hear someone followed it all the way through and understood the depth of the premise which I've been busting my brain to set. The Persona games have incredible ordeals that are well motivated from the get-go, so to compete with that kind of plot is a _real_ challenge!

I'm really glad it wasn't boring for you and I think that goes to show how well you know your Persona series :D haha, solid fan like myself!"

Cheers Gentlemen!  
- Thauro91.


	7. CH7 Minato's Return

**Chapter 7: Minato Returns**

* * *

(_**A.N:** I uploaded two chapters at once :) Don't miss ch.6! My traffic is showing more readers have read 7 than 6, haha_).

* * *

The colossal figure before Minato sent forth a flurry of ravens each spraying flames as they showered down towards him.

Minato silently focused and then, kicking off both feet, he darted into the heart of the flames, slicing through the spitfire as it was hurled his way incessantly.

With rapid succession, every projectile was sliced or pierced through the middle to part open his path to the flock of ravens swarming his way.

Once beyond the heat of red, the talons of black followed.

Ravens cawed as they tried to tear into Minato's flesh... Only to fail.

Striking the road beneath him with a summoned Persona, Titan the symbol of strength hammered his fist into the ground to give rise to a masking debris.

Within the rising dust which concealed Minato, only the sounds of shredding sword strikes could be heard.

As flying ravens entered, they would only exit out the other side sliced clean down the middle, or beheaded with gushing tar like blood.

Souji was amazed how quickly Minato was alternating Persona's to a tactical advantage. Now, as the debris began to clear, Minato could be seen shredding the tsunami of Shadows with the aid of Futsunushi's furiously flurrying slashes around Minato's burning aura.

Once the ravens had been diced back into oblivion, out came the final rush of chained beasts.

Focusing as his deep breaths began to calm, Minato threw down his swords beside him in a rage and shifted Arcana one last time.

Minato grinned with the feel of his next Persona. The voice of Thor echoed as Minato turned back to speak to Akihiko.

"Let me show you how it's done," he said with a cocky wink.

Minato braced his feet on the ground beneath him and began slowly raising his shaking arms by his sides as a viscious gust began to brew.

Gusts turned into gales and very soon a howling wind was screeching through the city, forcing the awestruck observors to move back.

Minato's summoned winds were reaching shredding strength and along with a rising tornado came the rumble of a thunderstorm and the cracks of lightning.

It was only when the horde of skull crushing mandibles were inches away from sinking into Minato's flesh, that he bellowed with all his might.

"**Maziodyne!**"

Immobilising lightning struck in an endless shower of deafening shatters.

The incoming foes were electrified into fatality and the lightning barraged on the massive figure incessantly; hammering away in hopes to leave not even a trace of its existence.

As the thunderstorm grew violently out of control, buildings were now being struck and ignited, there was a high danger that Thor was to become a threat to civilians once no more shadows would remain to brutalize.

Souji noticed a black tar like substance falling from Minato's tightly clenched fists currently held in the sky.

It seemed Nyx was soon to resurface within him if something wasn't done soon.

* * *

Minato's power is incredible, even without Nyx it currently outmatches yours... You should be very careful how you chose your next move... (Fool arcana still active).

_**- Resist Legion and wait for something to happen.**_

_- (Wrecklessness) Attempt to utilise Legion.  
(Death of a Persona - Corruption up one full star)_

_- (Obliviousness) Enter the eye of hurricane Minato stands within.  
(Courage up)_

* * *

Before Souji could think of an appropriate move to make, Mitsuru bravely began stepping forward into the eye of the storm.

Akihiko tried to stop her when his wound worsened and his jaw let drip even more blood.

* * *

You feel the influence of the Fool Arcana leave you and legion fades back into your sea of soul.

_**- Help Akihiko? (Akihiko R.P up 3)**_

_- Stop Mitsuru? (Mitsuru R.P up 3)_

* * *

"No, not me! You have to stop her before..." Akihiko yelled over the roaring winds, but it already was too late.

Mitsuru had traversed the gales and now was having parts of her clothing and skin cut despite her Persona's, Artemisia, best attempts to protect her with almost impenetrable walls of ice.

Once Mitsuru was directly behind Minato in the eye of the hurricane twisting around him, she gently placed her arms around him and pulled him towards her.

"That's quite enough... I believe it's really you. So you need to stop carrying these burdens alone now. Please..."

Minato's enraged eyes began to calm along with the storm.

His arms fell down beside him and he bowed his head, panting heavily.

"Come, let's go home. Everyone's waited a long time to see you again." Mitsuru stated with a comforting gentleness in her tone of voice.

_..._

With not a single shadow left in sight, Souji was as impressed as he was horrified.

Minato was stronger as himself than he was under the direct control of Nyx... It was only good fortune that his true self was no real enemy.

* * *

-02/25-

-6:30 am-

Junpei recieved a call from Mitsuru while he was currently standing out the front of Minatodai dormitory.

He answered and spoke into the phone while watching the early morning rain clouds break into a downfall from under nearby the entrance shelter.

_"Yo, Mitsuru-senpai! You guys ok? ..._

_Nice! I'm impressed, that Shadow didn't look like a walk in the park anyway ..._

_Huh? Yeah sure, I'll send the new guy Yosuke to get you guys..._

_Yeah..._

_Yeah, we managed to evacuate around six small groups of people..._

_No, the shadows are gone here. They started acting wierd all of a sudden and ran away, but I think I'll stay here in case they come back ..._

_Yeah the girls are safe ..._

_Huh? Who's with me? Well there are those two babes from Inaba, though one's still sick. Then there's Yukari, Chihiro and Fuuka. Looks like the dorm's empty apart from us right now..._

_Nah it's cool I'll send the new guy's friend, Yosuke, he really seems pretty eager to go on a test drive in my beast; I mean who wouldn't, right?..._

_Oh right, sorry. You guys must be beat. I'll send him right away..._

_Huh? There'll be four passengers? ..._

_Can't Aegis just fly home? ..._

_Not Aegis? So someone else is coming back here then? Well, who is it? ..._

_A surprise!? Aw man, I hate surprises! The suspense is killing me! Just tell me if it's a girl and if she's hot; oh, and what's her bust size and her-_

_-click-_

_Huh? Senpai? Hello? ... Hello!?"_

Mitsuru had hung up before Junpei's imagination reached worrying heights.

* * *

-02/25-

-8:00 am-

It was a rainy Sunday morning by the time they all reached home... One by one they all entered drenched from the rainfall.

First Souji and Yosuke, who Chie came rushing to see and relieved Souji of his worry when she told him Yukiko was sound asleep.

Akihiko looking rather injured came in next to which Fuuka, Chihiro and Yukari who were preparing breakfast in the kitchen all gasped at the sight of.

Fuuka and Yukari brought him to the dinner table and readied to heal his wounds when they suddenly heard the sound of a plate fall and shatter.

Chihiro had dropped a plate she was carrying to the table at the sight of the last man who entered by Aegis' side.

With hands in his pockets as he casually stepped through the doorway with a wry smile that stated his return was as unexpected for him as it was for them.

Souji was weary as to whether to trust this Minato, however from the calm blue eyes that looked his way, Souji sensed no imminent danger.

* * *

Minato turns to you as if curious of your current tust in him... It seems he is willing to leave if you believe his presence to be unsafe.

_-Protest to his presence_

_**-Pretend you do not know him.**_

_-Ask him what he's doing here_

* * *

Minato shot Souji a faint look of gratefulness as the two remained silent.

It was genuinely clear Minato appreciated Souji not unveiling their earlier clash or protesting to his presence.

Minato broke into a warm smile, despite his pale expression showing his exhaustion from his recent battle.

"Man, is it... really you?" Junpei looked to be getting a little teary from the sight of seeing his old best friend again. "This isn't some messed up dream is it?"

"Arisato-kun!" Chihiro dashed forward and threw her arms around him in a warm embrace where tears imminently pursued.

Yukari who was seated on the kitchen table dropped her cutlery with a prominent bang and rose to her feet with closed eyes.

"Yukari? Hey, where are..." Junpei looked with a worried expression in Yukari's direction.

In silence the room watched the awkward departure of Yukari as she left up the stairs nearby without a word.

Minato's gaze lowered in melancholic thought.

"It's alright. I will go check on her," Aegis stated calmly as she began to follow.

Chihiro instantly stepped away, remembering herself before guests.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Come everyone you should all eat." Chihiro stated with full confidence that truly surprised Minato when compared to her old shy self.

Fuuka too invited everyone to the dining table as she sniffled doing her best to hold back tears.

"I h-hope it tastes to everyone's liking," she stated once everyone was seated for a much needed meal.

Fuuka trembled as she brought over the dishes, nervously avoiding eye-contact with her returned senpai.

"Your hair's longer." Minato stated quietly once she placed a plate before him.

Freezing up with a bright pink expression she smiled and thanked him for the compliment. "You don't think it looks strange? It's long enough to need cutting, I think."

Minato simply shook his head to signal there was no need as he took a bite of the food before him.

"H-How is it?" Fuuka asked nervously.

"Better than 'Mystery Food-X'" Minato said with a grin.

It was at that moment, Fuuka knew the man before him was really Minato and she began weeping softly.

Minato suddenly looked surprised and placed down his spoon to comfort her as he sympathetically thought of how to apologize.

"Come on man, you're back for two minutes and you're already making the girls cry? What's with you?" Junpei teased.

Fuuka laughed as she dried her tears, "You don't need to apologize senpai. I'm sorry, it just... Feels so surreal."

"Damn it man... It really is good to have you back." Junpei said seriously before his following line. "There are just _waaaay_ too many games you've got to catch up on."

* * *

As the night progressed, Souji leaned back in his chair and quietly observed from the opposite side of Minato's table end, the rejoicing atmosphere and good willed friends exchanging laughter and well-wishes.

It brought a trace of sorrow as it reminded him of his time in Inaba.

Yosuke and Chie must have had the same thoughts as they looked over his way with weak smiles at the same time.

As Souji remained seated at the dinner table with all the others, they gossiped loudly as they caught up on all that was light-hearted in subject matter.

World-wide advances which Minato had missed, along with their personal accomplishments in newly pursued goals.

Though they all had reason to celebrate, and came across joyful, Souji often noticed their gazes falling to the staircase nearby... Especially Minato's.

It seemed he may have enjoyed himself more if Yukari was down here, instead of up there.

* * *

Once dinner was over though, Chie and Yosuke realized this group of old friends had a lot to talk about and deserved the privacy in which to do so.

"Chie and I better bail for the night, partner," Yosuke said as he rose to his feet. "One hell of a night, wasn't it? The action, the heroism and now... seeing these guys enjoying themselves like this makes me miss our old group."

"Yeah, let's make sure we have a get-together party to celebrate your recovery before we go our seperate ways again," Chie said with equal excitement for a reunion as there was equal disappointment at the though of the following seperation.

It was at this time Mitsuru walked over and spoke to the three of them gratefully.

"Why don't you two stay here for some daytime rest? It will give us the oppurtunity to pool knowledge after everyone's exhaustion clears with sleep. Semester doesn't start until a week and a half so the dorms still have many empty rooms. As you can see, today we have the entire building to ourselves, in fact."

"Oh we couldn't..." Chie politely refused.

"No please," Mitsuru insisted. "It is proper etiquette for me to welcome two friends of Seta-kun to stay after receiving your help today."

Souji had to question whether spawning was technically 'help' or merely a nuisance.

"Many lives were saved thanks to Yosuke's efforts as well." Mitsuru added in praise.

Praise which made Yosuke burn nearly as red as Mitsuru's hair.

"Well... I suppose it's a nice offer," Chie began shyly. "We didn't really get the best sleep at my uncle's house thanks to his eight little ones... So it might be nice to have a room to ourselves for a change."

"Damn right it would be! Sleeping at this time of the day with those tykes would be impossible," Yosuke said with a shudder. "Those kids kick you in their sleep! And I heard something scurrying around at night... If it wasn't a giant rat, then it was one of them!"

"Hey, my little little cousins don't scurry! The youngest one sometimes just... Crawls really fast when he has excess energ- urgh..." Chie sighed as she realized she was defending a lost cause.

Mitsuru laughed and welcomed the two gladly, "_Tres bien_, it's decided then. Come... I'll show you to your rooms."

Mitsuru then placed a finger before her lips in thought for a moment.

"Also, perhaps if you are all comfortable in doing so, it would help if you stayed for a meeting tonight where we may determine potentials behind the Shadow attack in the real world and Shinjiro's connection to today's events... I think we should also exchange our histories with Shadows for greater insight. Akihiko's obsession with today's activities might drive him to do something wreckless again. I would feel better if you all helped us dig for answers."

The three turned to each other with determined expressions.

It seemed to go unspoken that perhaps a new case in a way was opening up...

And something very compelling refused to let them simply turn away from it.

"We'll stay for the meeting!" Yosuke said with a confident smile.

"Hope we're of some help!" Chie added.

Souji had a feeling that a reason to get the group together once again was reforming... Though this time, it would be even larger.

* * *

_END CHAPTER_

* * *

**A.N (The max Social Link is now 20! Also, new adverse Arcana effect to be later explained - 'Corrupt Arcana'.)**

* * *

Current Social Links** Souji**

_Chie: 7_

_Yosuke: 10_

_Yukiko: 12 - (Reverse Arcana!)_

_Rise: 9_

_Margaret: 4_

_-More to come-_

* * *

Current Social Links** Minato**

_Mitsuru: 8_

_Chihiro: 10_

_Yukari: 10_

_Junpei: 10_

_Akihiko: 6_

_Fuuka: 7_

_-More to come-_

* * *

**Minato's current status**

_Persona equipped_: **Thor Lv. 78**

_Arcana shift effects: _**Courage and Dilligence high boost!**

_**(RISE) Courage - 7+ stars: Unbreakable**_

_Charm - 5 stars: Heart Throb_

_Knowledge - 5 stars: Prodigy_

_Expression - 1 stars: Silent Surveyor_

_Understanding - 2 stars: Compassionate_

_**(RISE) Dilligence - 4 stars: Ambitious**_

_Influence - 6 stars: Savior_

_Corruption - 4 stars: Insanity's brink (Nyx's victim)_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Prrrease review my work.**


	8. CH8 Making an Escape

**Chapter 8: The world that's soon to know**

* * *

-Early Morning-

It was sunny outside; a beautiful day to say the least.

Yet there Yosuke and Souji were within his dorm room, exhausted from the unexpected crisis which occurred yesterday.

"Hey, can I use this spare futon? I take it you're calling the bed, right?" Yosuke asked.

* * *

Yosuke's decided to come hang with you for a bit despite being given a room by Mitsuru.

_**-Offer Yosuke the bed and take the futon.**_

_-Claim the bed for yourself and leave Yosuke the futon._

_-Tell him no man is ever sleeping in his room._

* * *

"Seriously!? Come on man, don't get all formal on me now… But thanks." Yosuke said using a mocking tone to ease the awkwardness of his gratefulness.

"Hey… What do you think of those guys? You know… The other Persona users, I mean." Yosuke asked on a more serious note.

* * *

Yosuke is reflecting with an impressed look.

-I think they're kind and skilled individuals. (Understanding up)

-They're second only to us. (Charm up)

**-We should learn from them. (Knowledge up)**

* * *

"Yeah, I guess you're right… They seem like really nice people and well, some of them are drop dead gorgeous, don't you think?"

* * *

Yosuke's dopey smile fired your way seems to be seeking approval. "Say, If you had to pick one… Which would be your type?"

-Fuuka, that level of moe is off the Richter.

-Mitsuru, I like my girls sexy and hard to crack, like ice.

-Yukari, Tsundere for the win baby!

**-You know my taste. It's not on that list… (Dilligence up)**

* * *

"Aw come on man, even you know that's no answer! Don't be such a stiff," Yosuke groaned with disappointment. "Here I am trying remember the good days when we talked about guy stuff without a worry in the world and you're killing the mood as 'Mr. committed'. Come on just pick one…"

With a sigh, Souji gave in and said. "Aigis," in a monotone and blatantly unexcited voice.

"The pretty android?" Yosuke burst out in laughter. "That's just like you man! Pick the _one_ synthetic flower hidng within the bouquet… Or maybe you just like the reserved types? Yukiko's pretty quiet after all, huh?" Yosuke squinted his eyes and made his suspecting gaze feel known to Souji.

Souji decided to take away some of the pressure on him and inquire about Yosuke's interest.

* * *

What will you ask?

_-So which one's your type?_

_-You dating anyone? _

_**-Is Chie your type? (Requires Persona 4 data)**_

* * *

"Wh-what!? Where'd that come from?" Yosuke struggled to hide his embarrassment. "Come on, if she was my type I'd be dating her already…"

* * *

Yosuke seems to feel a little ashamed of admitting his true feelings. Perhaps you can urge him to open up.

**-Tell him "Don't be ashamed".**

-Laugh in his face.  
(Corruption up)

* * *

Yosuke sighs… "You don't get it do you? I'm talking about those other girls because I want to relive the old times in Inaba; as two care-free high school friends who had nothing to be serious about. I don't want to talk about Chie around you because, then I'm not just flirting with the idea of girls… I'm serious about Chie… So go ahead and laugh. She doesn't know how I feel anyway."

* * *

Yosuke looks depressed. You feel guilty for dawning such a heavy atmosphere between you two despite his wish to relax with you.

- "Sorry… Let's change the subject."  
(Yosuke R.P up 3)

**-"I think you'd be surprised how Chie feels."  
(Requires understanding Lv.3, Yosuke R.P up 6)**

-NOW laugh in his face.  
(Corruption up)

* * *

Yosuke smiled wryly, "Man… You just don't quit do you?"

Yosuke leaned back onto his futon and finally seemed to let go and relax about the topic. "Fine, I'll tell you whatever you want to hear. Ask away. But first answer me this one question…"

Souji waited for Yosuke's long pause to end before he heard Yosuke's question in a serious tone.

"Do you think you could be with Yukiko… Forever?"

Souji felt surprised to be asked such a meaningful question.

"I mean think carefully before you answer.  
We're young…  
We don't know where our futures will take us…  
Where our careers will push us…  
…Can you honestly say you have all the makings to make Yukiko happy for life?"

Souji was just about to answer when something made him hesitate.

"See you feel it too…" Yosuke stated with a sad smile. "That uncertainty. It's the same reason why I hesitate."

A silence dawned that left both the young men staring down in thought.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to put a downer on things. Just so you know, if anyone can do it, I'm betting it's you."

* * *

Yosuke smiles with a sense of pride as he turned to you admiringly.

_[You feel the power of the Magician Arcana grow. Your bond with Yosuke has deepened. Rank up to 11!]_

* * *

…

Suddenly, a loud tap on the window nearby sounded.

Souji and Yosuke both sat up instantly in alarm.

Was it a shadow?

…

_[Your courage is higher than Lv. 4… You decide to go investigate and open the window.]_

Souji got up and walked over calmly towards the window while Yosuke still remained back, a little hesitant to investigate straight away.

Souji slid open his room's window and peered outside.

Down by the road, seemed to be a strange man lurking awkwardly in some rather odd clothing.

A long trench coat, round rimmed hat and dark avatars seemed to be very effectively concealing the suspicious man's round figure just outside the dorm entrance.

As soon as Souji caught his gaze, the man looked away while lowering his hat over his face.

At that moment, Souji caught sight of something truly sinister about the lurker.

The corner of his face… Was peeling right off.

_[You explain to Yosuke what you saw.]_

"What the hell? _Please _tell me you're screwing with me… 'cause that isn't funny!" Yosuke said, turning as white as a ghost.

Souji was just about to leave the room to go open the front door downstairs when Yosuke lashed forward and blocked his path.

Yosuke spoke fearfully; almost pleading as well as demanding at the same time with his high pitched frantic tone.

"Are you _crazy!? _You can't go down there and open the door for some guy who looks like he belongs in the 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre'! Even I'm smart enough to know that!"

Yosuke did make a point regarding the disturbing stalker-like figure outside.

Finally, with a little persuasion and negotiation, Yosuke agreed to investigate with Souji as long as he was permitted to carry a weapon to defend himself.

The closest things to '_weapons' _within Yosuke's immediate vicinity were two pencils and an umbrella.

With a smile, Souji asked Yosuke if he wanted the long sword or the daggers.

Yosuke shot Souji a disapproving look. "Dude… At least I'm being cautious. Don't come crying to me when 'peeled-face' outside peels _your_ face too!"

Wisely, Yosuke chose the penc- … The daggers.

…His true weapons of choice.

* * *

-Late Morning-

Souji and Yosuke both shuddered in synchronization as they somewhat slowly made their way downstairs.

Finally once they were before the front door, they noticed the common area on the ground floor was eerily empty.

Souji slowly crept up to the door quietly, so as not to give away their presence.

Yosuke stealthily moved over to the side of the entrance as if positioned for a strategic ambush if someone dangerous entered.

…

Souji gulped.

Yosuke trembled.

Souji reached for the door handle.

Yosuke's grip tightened on his penc-… daggers

The door opened.

The stalker stood there.

Souji's eyes widened.

Yosuke prayed.

The stalker used: _'raise both arms and charge forwards'_ attack…

It was super effective.

Souji stumbled back and fell on his rear… Souji's defence fell.

Yosuke panicked… but it wasn't very effective.

…

As the figure entered the dorm room, charging hungrily forward, Souji noticed it was oddly a short plump figure that looked completely out of proportion.

In fact, the man who charged at Souji, might not have been what they initially thought.

Seeing as a large pillow fell from underneath two sides of the trench coat to suddenly turn the figure relatively slim and young.

Then as the hat fell off, down swept lush wavy lavender-bronze hair.

All familiar visual cues which were followed by a high pitched and excited vocalization of the word,

"_Senpai!_"

As Rise's face mask peeled off and her disguise basically dismantled before Souji, he recalled how hard it was for her to escape her managers.

Things started to make sense.

These all looked like costume props found on a film set.

Yosuke dropped his 'weapons' and broke into a relieved smile.

"Rise?" He checked, still in mild disbelief.

Rise, peeled off a well designed face mask and removed her trench coat to reveal a beautifully decorated cyan kimono with traditional Chinese dragon embroidery.

Yosuke's jaw suddenly dropped. "Rise… You didn't run away mid-shoot of 'Mandarin Fire' to come here, did you?"

Rise gave Yosuke a stern look, "Of course I did, after hearing what happened, how couldn't I!?"

Rise had leaned down low before Souji as she threw her arms around him tightly; trying to avoid Yosuke's scolding by hiding on Souji's chest. "It's their fault for not letting me come, Yosuke! That's why I had to wear this stupid disguise to leave the set unnoticed."

Yosuke sighed and shook his head.

Sarcastically he whispered, "Well... It's good to see _you_ too… Man, you are going to be in serious trouble, Rise. Your extreme level of cuteness won't let you out of punishment this time. You know your new managers don't have hearts!"

In Rise's mind Yosuke's words were already being drowned out. Instead, she was now paying full attention to Souji.

* * *

Rise looks at you with worrying eyes as she checks your forehead for a fever with warm gentle hands. "How are you feeling now by the way? Does it hurt anywhere?"

_-"I'm doing fine."  
(R.P up 3)_

_**-Smile gratefully her way. (Charm Lv. 3 required)  
(R.P up 5) **_

_-"It hurts terribly!" (Courage down)  
(R.P up 3)_

* * *

Rise blushed. "S-stop looking at me like that. It's not fair, I came here to show off this kimino, but you're the one who became even more handsome over the last year apart."

At that moment someone must have heard the commotion, because footsteps audibly made their way downstairs.

"Do I hear Rise's voice?" Chie called out.

"Chie-senpai!" Rise exclaimed with joy.

The two girls excitedly embraced each other exchanging warm greetings.

"Hey..." Yosuke said with a miserable expression. "How come I didn't get a hug?"

Souji watched with a faint smile to see more of his friends being re-united again.

"It's been so long! We haven't kept in very good touch have we?" Chie stated sadly as the girl's finally moved apart.

"I know…" Rise responded sadly. "It's all my fault! I'm so sorry senpai, I was selfish and wanted to go back..."

"Don't be silly Rise… It was your dream you followed. We couldn't have been happier for you when we found out they wanted you to move up as a new actress in the industry!"

"Chie-senpai… Thank you." Rise smiled with bittersweet reflection.

"By the way guys," Chie stated turning her attention to Yosuke and Souji, "Yukiko still seems under the weather. She's resting now but last night she broke into a cold sweat and Fuuka, Chihiro and I had to help give her a bath in a state of unconscious."

* * *

_-B-bathing Yukiko?!_

_-Is she better now?_

**_-Can I come see her?_**

* * *

"Oh um, yeah. Just let me go help her get descent. Wouldn't want Yosuke, or even you for that matter seeing her in… Never mind," Chie said, stumbling on her words.

"Oh come on Chie! You can't leave us in the cold like that!" Yosuke pleaded. "What were you about to say!?"

"Urgh, I don't have to tell you! You just need to stop being such a leech Yosuke!" Chie replied angrily.

Souji smiled to himself thinking it ironic they're relationship was going nowhere.

There were clear glimmers of jealousy when Chie saw Yosuke express a shallow interest in other girls…

Why didn't the two understand they both liked each other deep down?

"Come on Rise, let's go." Chie stated dismissive of Yosuke's presence altogether as she dragged Rise up the stairs with her.

* * *

"Sorry man," Yosuke says turning to you. "I messed up your chance to go up and see her just now."

_-All good… I'll see her later._

_-I've GOT to know what she's wearing! Come with me!_  
_(Requires Courage Lv.6 & corruption Lv.3)_

**_-She's in good hands. I'm not worried for now._**

* * *

At that very moment, the front door swung open and quickly slammed shut again.

A panting Akihiko was about to collapse from fatigue as his back leant against the door with both arms desperately holding it shut.

"Bad news!" Akihiko roared. "They're coming!"

"Senpai, you look mortified!" Yosuke responded. "Is it the Shadows!?"

"No…" Akihiko stated with fearful eyes. "It's much worse… The damn press!"

"The press? Oh crap, they must have followed Rise!" Yosuke said as he peered out the window spotting a flocking mob of reporters going from building to building seeking information.

"Rise? ... Who's she?" Akihiko asked obliviously.

"Oh sorry, you'll know her better as Risette," Yosuke added with an air of pride, being associated with a celebrity.

Akihiko simply stared blankly as he blinked twice in silence.

"Wait don't tell me… You don't know Risette? Come on, man! One of Japan's top ranking pop idols who made a comeback last year and broke records? Her debut film is about to hit, 'Mandarin Fire'! Ring any bells?" Yosuke reminded Akihiko in disbelief.

"No…" Akihiko replied honestly. "Besides, do I even look like a guy who listens to that kind of stuff?"

Yosuke gave it some thought, "Well you're a guy aren't you? No guy can resist Risette's charm. Trust me… Then again, with the girls in this dorm… Maybe your standards are limitless now." Yosuke stated in a matter of fact tone.

However, in midst of his pondering Yosuke thought of an alternate possibility. "Wait a second... Maybe you don't know Risette because you're _'that'_ kind of guy?"

"Wha-huh? Hell No I'm not _that_ kind of guy!" Akihiko snapped.

Yosuke tried his best not to smile seeing Akihiko struggle so defensively.

Akihiko only seemed to get more pissed, "You want proof!? I'll go and tell Mitsuru **right now** tha-"

At that exact moment Mitsuru had come rushing down the stairs; instantly extinguishing Akihiko's flaming temper.

"Mit-Mitsuru…" Akihiko stumbled vocally, suddenly afraid he may have to make good of his words.

"Not now Akhiko. Everyone come with me... There's something very important you all have to see," Mitsuru declared with a serious tone

* * *

Walking over to the TV nearby, Mitsuru hit mute on the television and asked the boys to close all the blinds and lock all doors.

"Good, now come gather around… Watch this. It's footage collected by a camera crew from one of the buildings near the fly-over we were on last night. It was aired on the news just now." Mitsuru stated worriedly.

Souji, Yosuke and Akihiko felt a terrible gut-sinking feelings as they saw the clash taking place once again.

There was full fledged footage of Akihiko's relentless assault, Mitsuru's raised ice barriers and Minato's unyielding fury.

"So my fears came to fruition… We've been found out." Akihiko stated in a defeated tone.

"Sadly yes... As you can see, we're not safe here anymore. We have to leave temporarily before the press confirms this is indeed our actual residence." Mitsuru responded with disappointment.

"Wait, Mitsuru, there looks to be a little more of the video left on this tape." Akihiko added.

She let the footage play past the point where she had previously stopped watching… and suddenly, a separate piece of footage rolled from a different camera showing Souji summoning Legion of the Fool Arcana.

Yosuke turned to Souji with a questioning glance.

"Seriously, partner? You have all those incredible warriors under your arsenal and you picked Legion? Even Mitsuru-san and Akihiko-san look appalled in the footage. Just look at their horrified expressions!" Yosuke pointed out.

* * *

_-Ok, maybe it was a dumb idea._

_**-It wasn't my fault.**_

_-Legion is awesome. (Fool Arcana equips)_

* * *

"His fault or not… That's not why we're looking so surprised..." Akihiko stated as he watched the screen closely.

Yosuke and Souji didn't understand.

Akihiko continued, "You don't get it do you? We weren't shocked at the fact that you summoned Legion; even if it does look like a disgusting tumor with heads…"

"Akihiko's correct," Mitsuru added. "In reality, we were amazed by the fact that you could summon a Persona without an evoker." Mitsuru said as she held out the familiar tool which resembled a gun.

Yosuke and Souji didn't know what an evoker truly was, but they had both seen them used by S.E.E.S, the team they'd been designed for.

Mitsuru smiled before she spoke. "I am interested to see how your Personas will respond under the use of evokers… Which is why I have a plan."

"Is getting out of here undetected part of that plan?" Akihiko asked quietly as he began to hear loud chatter outside the front door and heavy knocking around doors and windows. "…Because right now that seems like a priority!"

In a whisper Mitsuru beckoned everyone upstairs, "As a matter of fact, it is. Let me explain..."

* * *

-On the second floor-

"I know we need to leave here soon. The press will camp outside if they have to so we will neither get rest here nor be able to leave. I'm arranging for two Kirijo helicopter pilot's to come and collect us. We'll go depart for a vacation home which belongs to my father." Mitsuru informed.

"Ah, the Kirijo vacation home, huh? That's the place we had that little summer vacation in our final year, right?" Akihiko reflected. "I remember that's where Junpei, Minato and I went and-"

Suddenly he stopped himself, feeling Mitsuru's questioning gaze fall upon him questioningly.

"Er… Never mind."

As an awkward silence fell over the four, off in the distance, somewhere from one of the higher floors came a shout that startled everyone.

"**Holy crap! It's Risette-chan!**" Junpei exploded.

"If that moron screams any louder, he's going to give us away!" Akihiko exclaimed. "Plus, now that Junpei's onto that girl, we better get moving to that mansion of yours by the beach. This dorm won't be big enough for her to escape his advances."

"I-It's not a mansion," Mitsuru justified shyly. "It's just a… very large vacation home."

Akihiko begged to differ.

"Anyway..." Mitsuru sighed. "I'll make the arrangements, let's meet on the roof 7 p.m tonight."

* * *

-Late Evening-

Everyone was soon to gather at the top of the building now, ready to make an escape.

Right now it was Just Mitsuru, Akihiko, Yosuke and Souji on the rooftop near the edges of the helipad.

Akihiko and Yosuke were leaning over the railing of the seven story building to peer down at the swarm of news-reporters and media-faithful parasites lurking like zombies by the dorm entrance.

"They won't quit will they?" Yosuke sighed.

"Not a chance." Akihiko confirmed. "The press is like a shadow you just can't beat. Physically, they grow stronger if you attack. They can make a story on your act of violence. Verbally, they twist what you say to create the illusion they desire. So any pain you try to inflict only comes back at you tenfold... And lastly, the longer you try to outwait them, the hungrier they get to feed on a story."

"Wow… Seems like you've had your fair share of experience with these guys." Yosuke said.

"My title fight's coming up soon… They've been hounding me incessantly."

"Woah, seriously? What division?" Yosuke asked with admiration.

"Super Welterweight," Akihiko stated without boast.  
(A.N: This weight class rests between 69-72 kg or 154-160pounds)

"Title fight as a super Welterweight? Hang on, isn't that a WBC weight division!?" Yosuke exclaimed.

Akihiko laughed heartily. "I'm still years off from taking on the world champ. I'm fighting to be the best in the country right now. Believe me… My opponent's no joke. I'll be happy if I retire here giving it my best. Win or lose."

* * *

Akihiko seems somewhat doubtful of victory… His opponent must be a true champion.

_-You can win it for sure. (R.P down 1)_

_**-Can we come watch your match? (R.P up 3)  
**_

_-Can we join you for training? (R.P up 1)_

* * *

"Hm, don't see why not… In fact, the location of the match isn't far from where we're going." Akihiko smiled faintly.

"Great! Looks like you'll have a pretty solid cheering squad in that case!" Yosuke smiled.

At that moment, more people began to come to the rooftop.

"Mitsuru-senpai, they here yet?" Junpei asked staring up into the skies.

Closely behind him was Minato, casually walking in his usual hunched posture with one hand in his pocket and the other holding up an apple for him to bite into.

As the two made their way over to the group, Junpei excitedly unveiled who he recently just saw as if it were a dream come true.

* * *

"Guess what, my cute kouhai! I just saw Risette-chan… _The Risette_!" Junpei sounds beyond excited while Minato beside him seems only interested his apple being devoured with his full attention… What will you do?

-Act uninterested.

**-Act surprised. (Junpei's R.P up 3)**

-Say Rise's yours only. (Rise's R.P up 5, Yukiko's R.P down 5.)

* * *

"I know, right!?" Junpei exclaimed in a child like joy.

At that moment Rise came up to make a formal introduction to Mitsuru senpai whom she had not yet made acquaintance with.

This was Akihiko's first time spotting her.

"Hm... Guess she does have a nice look. I don't mind her hair." Akihiko stated with barely any real interest at all.

Junpei leaned over towards Minato and whispered sceptically, "Dude… Isn't her hair kinda like Mitsuru'senpai's?"

Minato still seemed only interested in eating his apple.

With a laugh, Junpei patted Minato's shoulder. "Ah, it's good to have you back man… You always have the wisest of opinions... the _'no opinion'_."

Chihiro and Fuuka were next to come up to the roof.

Chihiro smiled radiantly in Minato's direction making him stop in surprise for a brief second.

"Wow... That's quite impressive," Akihiko said while approaching Minato as well. "That girl Chihiro just flashed a smile that stopped this one from tasting the fruits of life after two years without them! The girl must have some frightening hidden power." Akihiko joked.

Minato grinned from the corner of his mouth as he listened while returning his full focus quickly back on the apple.

Akihiko continued on a more serious not, "Oh and by the way… I'm sorry I didn't get to say this earlier, Minato… But thanks for coming to the rescue yesterday... My recklessness would have had us in serious danger if you didn't make it to 'the dance'. It's good to have you back."

Minato shook his head to signal it was no problem, but still gratefully shook Akihiko's hand which reached out to officially welcome Minato back.

Yosuke too asked Minato how he was feeling. "Heard you put on a real show! I wish I could have seen it… Have you recovered from your fatigue? How are you fairing currently?"

"…Hungry," Minato replied.

The group laughed at his one word response.

"That… I see," interrupted Mitsuru as she walked over to the group of boys. "I think we all have questions for you… Regarding the seal, where you've been and much more, but I'd rather everyone hear your tale in one sitting once we reach my father's property… Besides, you seem far too busy enjoying that apple to story-tell just now."

There was relief and joy on Mitsuru's face to be speaking to Minato once again.

It was understandable why they had overlooked the details of Minato's return earlier as human nature doesn't often question good fortune before accepting it, but now an interest in answers was surfacing.

"Oh and, listen…" Mitsuru began. "One thing which may come to _you_ as a surprise now, is that Chihiro knows of our abilities. It was during the times I was helping her with her captaincy speech. About six months after we thought we lost you, Chihiro caught Yukari and I healing Ken's wounds after a serious accident which left him hospitalized at the medical facility she was undergoing work experience at… When we were confronted by her, it was initially quite chaotic..."

At this stage Minato was staring down in Chihiro's direction as she and Fuuka shyly approached Rise for autographs. The two girls sung Rise's praise while confessing just how much they idolized her.

Mitsuru continued, "…But fortunately, thanks to her good will and understanding, she came around and we introduced her to the rest of S.E.E.S. After she finished school, she wanted to move here for college and help us keep our secrets safe. It was she who proposed the dorm be turned into a college dorm. It was a great idea. It would make for a perfect cover in case a situation like this arose. The helipad enables a quick escape and once the situation's diffused, we can return here before semester begins…"

Junpei looked over admiringly. "Whoa… She's got a sharp mind, that one. But man… I don't even remember her from school. Do you?" Junpei asked Minato.

Minato gave a distinct nod and a fond smile as if he recalled something very nostalgic.

"Seriously? I feel I'd remember a confident babe like her… Well, she must have been quiet as a mouse back in high school to slip past my radar," Junpei stated as he scratched his head with confusion.

At that moment the next members to come up the stairs were Yukari and Aigis.

"This is most unfortunate." Aigis stated robotically. "I will be stuck in this more primitive mode for a further duration of time now. This predicament is what Junpei would refer to as… "a pain in the a-"

"Junpei! Stop teaching Aigis irrelevant things!" Yukari scolded as she placed a hand over her mouth.

At that moment Minato and Yukari's eyes met which made her nervously look away… Still with a somewhat irrational irritancy.

* * *

The sound of a helicopter's spinning wings could finally be heard.

"Here comes the first one." Mitsuru stated with a sense of relief. "We need to hurry up and leave as soon as we can."

Yosuke wondered why the girls still hadn't come, "I'm going to go check, sorry about this Mitsuru-san."

"It's quite alright. The second helicopter isn't here yet. I'll send as many as I can on this one." Mitsuru stated.

Once the air craft landed, a middle aged man with a prominently defined physique stepped out.

"Thank you for coming." Mitsuru greeted him. "I've left these files with instructions on how to supplement my position as proprieter and the inside documentations also provide a cover story of our departure."

The man nodded and made his way downstairs immediately.

"Alright," Mitsuru stated. "Chihiro, Akihiko, Fuuka, Aigis, Minato and Takeba will go in this one."

"What about me?" Junpei asked.

Mitsuru's eyes widened. "Oh dear… I forgot about you."

"You what?" Junpei exclaimed, clearly upset.

"I'm sorry Iori, I was so rushed that I got the numbers wrong." Mitsuru apologized. "This is going to cause a problem, we're a seat short."

Minato slyly walked over to the railing nearby and dropped the apple core over the press still lingering below before speaking.

"It's not going to be a problem," he stated confidently.

"What do you mean?" Mitsuru asked.

With a grin, Minato raised an evoker and fired into his mind.

As Minato's upper body rocked forward lifelessly, from within his back, two colossal black wings outreached in full span length.

Seth, the Egyptian dragon god emerged and landed before them all with a silent but lethal aura.

"This is strange… I have your evoker. So who's is the one which you are using?" Aigis questioned curiously.

Minato was silent for a moment. Then quietly as he walked over to Akihiko, he gave the evoker over to him and said "Shinjiro's."

Stunned into silence, Minato then walked over to reclaim his old evoker from Aigis.

Still in mint condition he smiled as he turned the apparatus and examined its fine craftsmanship closely.

Mitsuru was more interested in the persona which had just emerged. "There's a problem still, Minato... How do you plan to fly on a Persona without being noticed by the reporters and their camera crews down by the entrance?

Minato ushered a command for Seth. "Makarakarn!" Seth raised out its wings and a mirror shield appeared around him causing him to be cloaked by a moving wall of invisibility.

"Ah, so you'll just direct the mirroring shield at an angle which gives the illusion of invisibility? … Magnifique."

The passengers assigned to the first helicopter threw in their bags into the cargo area and fastened into their seats. With a roaring crank of the engine, the helicopter was off and headed northward.

Chihiro seemed hesitant as she fearfully watched Minato bravely mount the silent dark dragon with hollow white eyes.

Yukari also had a look of worry in her eyes which she averted quickly when Minato's gaze caught her looking his way.

"I-I don't think he should travel alone." Chihiro stated with a sense of worry.

Yukari sighed and stepped forward. "Fine… I'll go with him, then." She stated almost immediately. "Besides, Chihiro would be too afraid of something like-"

"No!"

To everyone's surprise, Chihiro defiantly stepped forward and boldly approached the dragon.

Yukari looked somewhat taken aback.

With somewhat trembling legs, she stood right before the dragon's gaze as fearlessly as possible.

"I'm not the person you might remember me as…" Chihiro said as she looked up to Minato who watched on impressed by her bravery. "… But I know I don't want to risk losing… I don't want to… risk los-"

Suddenly Chihiro began to feint, and as she fell backwards, Minato jumped off the dragon and caught her just in time to break her fall.

"Poor girl…" Fuuka stated sympathetically. "She did well, but someone who's not a Persona user can't stand before a lethal deity such as Seth and withstand its energy draining aura."

Aigis awkwardly spoke out when perhaps she should not have.

"Yukari, would this be considered a stroke of luck? Weren't you earlier telling me how-" Yukari burned red as she shot Aigis a pleading look to stop.

"Well, Takeba? Will you go, in Chihiro's stead?" Mitsuru asked bluntly; prioritising the evacuation.

"Yeah… I'll go with him." Yukari stated as she walked up to Minato. "We can't afford to have something happen to you again."

With a casual nod, he gently carried Chihiro in his arms over to a helicopter seat and fastened her in beside Fuuka who promised to take care of her.

Minato then got back onto Seth and reached out for Yukari's hand to help her on.

* * *

You worry that it may not be Minato who needs to be watched over… But rather Yukari, if they fly alone together.

_-Suggest this isn't a good idea._

_-Warn Yukari of potential risks.  
_

_-Trust in Minato's control over Nyx._

* * *

-Which option did you pick?-

END CHAPTER.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**To Everyone:** Some food for thought… I was wondering if people would be interested in me ending chapters with a decision to be made… Then you guys can semi-determine a part of the flow of the story. Feel free to share thoughts on this.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. Remember if you like my work review away and follow the story. It is the fuel to my ideas! You don't need an account to review, so even two or three lines as a guest will go much appreciated! Hope to hear from you all soon… Ja ne!

* * *

**Now to chat with some lovely reviewers!  
**

* * *

To **Guest-Lovethis**: Thank you! You can bet there will be more! Thanks again for the review :)

* * *

To **Guest-SHRAY**: Bahaha, epic review is epic! You know how to praise an author.

* * *

To **Darkrider**: Thanks heaps man! Really appreciate the encouraging words! You make a good point! Thank you for pointing that out :) I'm going to happily go back and proof read some of those earlier chapters right after this upload. Would love to hear more of what you think in future chapters too.

* * *

To **DecodeLordofVisions**: Haha, thanks man! Really appreciate you noticing and pointing out all the character moments! :D I really tried hard to bring through their best traits. It's always a pleasure reading your reviews. I'm glad Minato's shine came through as well and The vorpal blade scene against the shadow was entertaining :D …

And oh man, the last thing you sounded like was a jerk so don't even fret, you make an **awesome **request! After you gave such great reviews, I'm happy to incorporate her into the story for you.. It will take a little planning and a few moments to watch her social links as I've not played p4Golden, only p4, which has much less content sadly; but I gotta admit, **Marie is SUPER hot**! So … YES! She will definitely make an entrance at some point ;)

I will also have to watch this scene from highlander when I get some free time! Sounds awesome!

* * *

To **Asher Grey**: Wow man, you really know how to review like a boss!

Oh, and don't worry buddy, you wouldn't be imposing; though it's really modest of you to respectfully decline making a pairing request to let me write the character sets out myself :) If you see another reviewer make the request then by all means feel free to agree or fight it ;) I will do what I can with pairings which interest me and sadly have to respectfully turn down pairings which might break my current plot progression :(

You make sound advice on chapter output too! I totally agree that I need to keep the engine cranked or I'll fall out of the regular chapter uploads… But man if the support like this continues from reviewers and follows/favorites, I don't think I'll be able to stop ;)

Hearing about your story has peaked my interest! I will check out Scarred Psyche this week and review the chapters I read. I'm really looking forward to reading it and am sorry to hear your file didn't back up properly! Nothing worse for a writer than losing hours of work... It's happened to me and it's crushing!

Lastly, I _truly _appreciate that you mentioned my story has inspired you to formulate some more ideas for your own 3 and 4 crossover. Coming from a writer with as many reviews, favorites and follows as you, it means a hell of a lot to say you wish to rival this… So thanks a million!

* * *

Peace out guys!

Persona quotes of the day:

Mitsuru: "I'm going to execute you all!"

Aigis: "It.. was.. nice.. Knowing you."


	9. CH9 Dance of the Dragons

**Chapter 9: Dance of the Dragons**

* * *

**_Chapter 8 decision stats:_**

_Option 1 and 2 tied_. _Therefore, verdict based on earliest response:_

_-Winning option is- _

**"Warn Yukari of the potential risks."**

* * *

Souji stepped forth before Seth as he gazed respectfully at the giant dragon bearing no ill wishes.

Turning his attention to Yukari, Souji voiced some of his concerns.

"It's alright, I trust him... But thank you," she said smiling faintly in gratefulness of Souji's concern.

Minato didn't seem offended by Souji's blunt warning labeling him a potential threat.

If anything, he seemed to be impressed by Souji's decision.

Even if it meant prioritizing behavior as a leader before that of a potential friend.

_(Influence up, courage up, Yukari R.P up 2, Minato R.P up 3.)_

* * *

Once the two were braced and Yukari had her arms wrapped around Minato, the desert god sensed Minato's will.

The Opaque dragon spread its charcoal wings and lifted off into the air.

The reflective shield fell beneath him at such an angle that it reflected only the night skies.

By this time, Aigis, Yukari, Junpei, Fuuka, Chihiro and Akihiko were seated in tight and setting out to fly off.

"The press is onto your helicopters, Mitsuru-san. Look at those lights, they're flashing up here." Rise pointed out.

"The helicopters are fine; they'll mistake it as one of their own or a competing crew's… Let's just hope they don't see Minato's Persona though." Mitsuru added cautiously.

It was as the first helicopter disappeared out of sight that the second helicopter seemed to be approaching.

"By the way Souji, I have informed, with Chie's help, some of your other friends and family who were in town where we are headed. When I have the chance I can send these helicopters to collect them also."

Souji understood she must have meant Naoto, Kanji, Dojima and Nanako.

"As for the current circumstance, I believe there is an extra one of you, the Miss Risette," Mitsuru confirmed as she turned to Rise.

"Oh, please just call me Rise, and don't worry I'll be leaving soon. I can help take the press' eyes away too," she replied humbly as stood close by Souji, flashing her usual endearing smile.

"That's very kind of you… But, I have an extra seat now that Yukari has gone with Minato. Would you like to come as well?" Mitsuru asked.

"Really!? I can?" Rise asked excitedly.

"Of course, I would not have forgiven myself if I left a guest behind in such a manner. I'm relieved things worked out this way." Mitsuru encouraged.

As Mitsuru walked towards the helipad to leave the two to make a decision, she began to direct the second helicopter down for its landing.

* * *

Rise seeks permission from you directly with a hopeful glance. "Um… What do you think, Souji? Is it alright?"

_-I'd love you to come with us. (R.P up 4)_

_-We can always use your help, Rise. (R.P up 3)_

**_-I think you should do what you think is best. _**

_-I think you should stay here. (R.P down 5)_

* * *

"Oh… You never say that you actually want me around, do you Souji?" Rise grinned, barely able to mask underlying sadness.

"Souji do you understand why I came today? I wanted to be with you… Is that such a bad thing? After you lost consciousness, I… Never mind" Rise stopped herself with a slightly disappointed gaze of sorrow.

* * *

You have said something insensitive… Perhaps you should try to make amends.

**_-I'm sorry… I was just worried for your career's sake. (R.P up 5)_**

_-I have to think of Yukiko in this case. (R.P up 2)_

_-I stated what I felt. Is that such a bad thing? (Reverse Arcana)_

* * *

Rise suddenly broke into a relieved smile again. "Don't worry about that, senpai. They need me… I'll be forgiven for this eventually. They'll just double my shooting schedule when I get back."

Rise began to blush. "Don't scare me like that... For a minute there I thought you hated me being around you…"

At that moment it was Chie and Yukiko who came up to the roof with Yosuke leading them.

Yukiko looked pale but seemed to be in much better health than when Souji last saw her.

* * *

You rush over, glad to see Yukiko finally awake again.

_-"How are you feeling?"_

**_-"It's good to see you well again."_**

_-Hug her._

_(**A.N:** Recall that two chapters ago I listed Yukiko's social link as Lv.12 reverse… At the end of this chapter you're going to find out why… So forgive her current anomalies.)_

* * *

"Oh… Is that so?" Yukiko stated unfazed, as she avoided eye-contact with Souji.

Souji was confused as to why she responded so coldly.

It was far from her usual self to behave so callously.

Yosuke and Chie both exchanged confused looks.

Rise as well curiously watched on from a distance too.

"Alright," Mitsuru called out from the distance over the roaring sounds of the landing helicopter. "Let's strap in. Here are your emergency vests. This helicopter has six free seats so-"

The pilot suddenly corrected Mitsuru. "Apologies mademoiselle, this convoy only has five. The master took the six seater for an important errand…"

Mitsuru suddenly faced a dilemma. "Hm, I see…"

She turned to the five belonging to Souji's group.

"Tell me… This may be somewhat awkward, but would one of you be willing to sit on the other's lap. It isn't all that long of a travel."

* * *

Mitsuru asks you more than the others with hope for compliance.  
The group seems to also turn to you for an answer.

_-Pick Rise to sit on your lap. (Requires Charm Level 5)  
(Yukiko R.P down 6 points & Rise R.P up 10 points)._

_-Pick Yukiko to sit on your lap. (Requires Charm Level 5)  
(Yukiko R.P down 2 points & Rise R.P down 2 points)_

_-Say you'll take one for the team and share with Yosuke._

_-Risk execution and ask Mitsuru. (Requires courage level 7)_

**_-Suggest Yosuke should let Chie sit on his lap. (Requires Influence Lv.2)  
(Yosuke and Chie R.P up 3 points)_**

* * *

"What!?" Yosuke exclaimed frantically as Chie burned bright red.

"No! Er… Yukiko will sit on my lap! Won't you Yukiko?" Chie begged more than declared.

"I don't want to." Yukiko answered bluntly with an uncharacteristic tone.

"Yuki-? Oh, alright then… You're probably still not feeling well. You deserve a seat of your own," Chie said breaking into a further sweat. "Rise, want to sit on my lap?"

"No way! I'm sitting next to senpai! But I'd sit on his lap if Yukiko senpai didn't get mad at me," Rise said cheekily.

Despite Rise's usual dig for a trace of leniency from Yukiko, Yukiko seemed to be ignoring the situation completely.

* * *

Even more worried now, you approach Yukiko, concerned that something beneath surface level might be wrong... How will you try to reach out to her?

_-Speak gently._

**_-take hold of her hand. (Requires Charm level 3)_**

_-Raise you voice and demand an explanation._

* * *

As Souji reached out and barely made contact with the tip of Yukiko's hand, she winced and retracted her arm with a slight gasp.

It was at that moment, Souji got a terrible feeling.

He instantly guessed what may have been happening, judging from the presence he briefly felt.

Yosuke got into the helicopter first. While shooting a slight look of worry in Yukiko's direction, he stated, "Chie, I think we should just take one for the team this time... What do you say?"

Chie looked over to Yosuke surprised at first… But when she noticed he was looking at Souji and Yukiko with concerned eyes, she decided to accept.

"Alright, Yosuke. I guess… I guess I don't really mind."

* * *

-Take to the skies-

Once everyone was seated and traveling air-borne, there was an awkward silence apart from the slicing wings of the aircraft.

Rise was seated in the rear left seat with her head gently resting on Souji's shoulder as she yawned feeling sleep catching up to her.

Souji was in the rear middle seat.

Yukiko in the rear right seat, staring out at the ocean beneath them with vacant eyes.

Mitsuru was on the front right side seat, reading through some important looking files.

The front middle seat was missing; it seemed this specific helicopter didn't have one.

And lastly was Yosuke and Chie sharing the front left seat.

Souji noticed Yukiko's seat belt wasn't fastened properly around the shoulder.

Reaching over to adjust it slightly he was caught off guard by Yukiko's reaction.

With a darker shade in her eyes, she snapped at Souji. "Don't touch me!"

Everyone aboard the aircraft instantly fell into a state of surprise.

Chie and Yosuke who had been quarreling for a less awkward position suddenly froze up and looked at Yukiko completely baffled.

Yukiko's expression almost instantly saddened as if she knew she was not herself and turned away to look outside her open side of the Helicopter.

Yosuke and Chie both exchanged looks beyond surprise for witnessing what they never imagined to see.

It was even Rise who worried this time. Suddenly feeling apologetic, she distanced the gap between her and Souji, out of fear for perhaps stepping over the line.

However, Souji knew this was not a simple matter of jealousy.

Yukiko had never snapped before… At anyone like that.

She wasn't the kind of person to voice her anger, she always showed incredible durability for any concern and brushed it aside as best she could until she voiced it at a later, more private time.

Souji wondered if he had done something to deserve this treatment though.

He had not been there for Yukiko as best he could have been recently.

Was that the reason?

Perhaps it was…

But there was something wrong much deeper than a simple tiff.

Souji had felt it when he reached out for her hand…

The power of the Priestess Arcana was reversed… But why?

Even more importantly, why was it that the very second before Souji made contact with Yukiko's hand… he felt the faint aura of Nyx?

* * *

-Evening-

The atmosphere had become somewhat heavy now.

As time progressed people found it was wisest to try and sleep a little.

Yukiko too seemed to be resting her eyes shut as she leaned on the side of the aircraft's wall.

Even Mitsuru who perhaps was the busiest last night leading her team across the city and arranging for today's escape was nodding off with some important documents clutched tight in her hand.

Rise fell into a slumber quietly on Souji's shoulder last

and only Chie remained awake as she leaned back a little shyly to rest her head onto an already sleeping Yosuke.

* * *

"Don't tell him about this, alright?" Chie asked you shyly as she burns red pressing closer to Yosuke's warmth.

_-How cute!_

_-I'm 'so' telling!_

_-I won't... but maybe you should. _

* * *

During Souji's contemplation on how to answer, the sound of a scream echoed throughout the vicinity nearby.

Instantly, everyone awoke.

"Takeba!" Mitsuru cried out as she recognized it.

Off in the nearby distance was Yukari struggling on Seth as it violently tossed and turned around, as if fighting something within itself.

Seth's hollow white eyes were changing color.

They were slowly losing their light.

Minato seemed to be trying to calm Seth down but suddenly he roared in pain and both his hands shot up to his head as a familiar black tar like liquid seeped from his eye sockets.

Losing his grip, he fell backwards as he was hit by Seth's tree trunk like neck and knocked unconscious.

Yukari tried to stop him from falling back but she, along with Minato… Fell off the dragon's back.

…

* * *

Everyone else is in panic.  
You must act… Think carefully… Choose wisely…

_-Focus and listen to the voice of the Persona (Random Arcana equips)_

_-Roar over the influence of Nyx and reclaim your worth (Strength Arcana equips)_

**_-Commit to your determination… and yield no give. (Heirophant Arcana equips)_**

* * *

Suddenly Souji's mind became focused.

His eyes burned as his glasses fell into a shade of white.

With a calm and focused breath, he heightened his senses and scanned the situation within a second.

With a fear instilling scream, falling furthest and fastest was Yukari as she rocketed towards the ocean.

…From this height, the fall was going to kill them both.

Then…

Without hesitation,

Souji closed his eyes and as the wind whipped past him, silencing the rest of the world around him as it flickered his dark grey jacket… He committed to his decision.

Turning around to face his team one last time in case something went wrong, he smiled warmly at them and gave them a firm nod.

"What are you-" Yosuke desperately began out of shock; but he did not have time to finish his question.

Chie shrieked in terror as Souji simply leaned back and let his body fall out of the helicopter without hesitation.

"Senpai, _no_!" Screamed Rise in a teary voice.

…Even the grasp of Yukiko's touch, tried to reach out and grab Souji from falling, but it did not catch him in time.

As Souji fell out into the sky, he looked up at the helicopter to see Yukiko's fearful eyes watching with her arm still desperately outreached, in an attempt to save him.

With a smile of relief, Souji thought to himself… _So a part of her old self is still there_.

With a heightened resolve, Souji twisted his body and kicked both legs to direct himself bulleting straight towards the ocean.

He had to fall faster than Yukari if he wanted to catch her.

As the air violently howled against his ears, he tucked in his arms and legs to create minimal drag.

As he fell, the vast black-navy ocean lit by feint moonlight grew clearer and clearer beneath him.

Souji had as little as ten seconds to catch Yukari.

Nine…

Yukari was still over a hundred meters away, rocketing at nearly the same speed.

Eight…

The distance between Minato and Souji closed first from drag difference.

Seven…

Souji caught up to an unconscious Minato and pulled him towards him.

Six…

Souji removed his emergency vest and bound it around Minato's arms as fast as he could.

Five…

"Damn it! Come on…" Souji exclaimed. Finally he successfully bound the apparatus around Minato's lifeless body.

Four…

Souji tore back the lever to unleash the parachute with a mighty bellow.

Three…

As Minato's fall broke, Souji then pushed with his arms and legs to soar faster downwards to Yukari's direction.

Two…

Reaching out with grinding teeth, Souji stretched forth his arm with all his might as Yukari feinted during her panic.

Both Souji and she vectored at a lethal hundred and fifty miles an hour.

One…

Souji's arm was seconds from reaching Yukari's…

But he only had one left.

…

At that very moment, to Souji's disbelief, a black dragon came swooping in from the side of Yukari.

Seth, soaring only meters above the ocean's surface had Minato standing on two feet above him.

Minato's skill had once again outmatched Souji's.

With relief, Souji thought Yukari was about to be saved.

…

But he was wrong.

* * *

As Minato's head slowly turned upwards to face Souji, his eyes came into Souji's line of sight.

They were a crimson red and glowing to match his blood thirsting wide smile.

… Nyx had reawakened, and he was only interested in devouring prey.

As Seth pulled upwards and opened its jaws with burning red eyes Souji faced a molten lava brewing as the dragon's saliva.

It before the face of death, that an Arcana began to chime in Souji's mind…

Souji closed his eyes as time fell frozen and Dojima's voice rang through his head.

_"So you're leaving Inaba…  
Nanako will get lonely, so write to her, ok?  
I'll be glad to hear how you're doing too…  
There's something I've been meaning to say for quite some time.  
See this badge?  
It's supposed to mean I'm a protector…  
A defender of all people.  
The very face of the law…  
But I'm not.  
I barely protected Nanako when she needed me…  
You on the other hand, are everything this badge should have made me.  
A born protector…  
So just don't ever forget that….  
Goodbye."_

Suddenly a fire erupted within Souji with colossal mana.

Energy began to channel violently as the oceans beneath quaked in kind.

Through Souji's veins adrenaline burst into circulation with invigorating force.

**"Persona!"** Souji unleashed, louder than crashing ocean tides beneath him as the light of golden flames erupted in a spiralling nature around him.

It was that golden light which gave form to the legendary dragon Kohryu of the Heirophant Arcana.

As Seth came for a killing blow, Kohryu's colossal golden tail thunderously hammered in the black beast's direction.

Recoiling its wings just in time, Seth shielded himself and Minato from most of the damage but clearly suffered from the echoing boom at impact.

"Tetrakarn!" Souji commanded as he aimed his focus towards Yukari who at that very instant met the water.

In the very nick of time, a raised opaque red shield shattered to break Yukari's fall beneath her, saving her from fatality.

As Souji caught the horns of Kohryu and lay on his long serpentine body, the two drove into the ocean to try and rescue her.

Submerged in freezing waters now, Souji held his breath and looked around beneath the dark ocean that was only faintly lit by Kohryu's radiating yellow aura.

Souji scanned around desperately as he tried to find a life source, but there was absolutely nothing in sight amidst the sea.

It was as they spiralled deeper that Souji detected a life force coming his way… Though it was too fast to be Yukari.

With only three meters of visibility Souji almost lost his breath from shock to see a Great White Shark charge with open jaws towards Souji.

The terrifying titan of the sea was not to be left unchallenged by Souji's guardian.

Kohryu protectively opened its own colossal jaws and roared even within the ocean to create a jet stream of sheer power.

Scared out of its mind, the shark defecated itself and swam away frantically in overwhelming fear.

As Souji felt himself drowning, Kohryu sensed his fading life and used its invigorate ability to restore breath in Souji's lungs.

Returning to his calm self, Souji gratefully continued the search when from above he detected a blinding light.

Amazingly... It was the light of fire.

Submerged into the ocean in hot pursuit was Seth ready to spit scorching shots that survived even the cold ocean waters.

A feat perhaps only capable by the desert god which created the Sahara.

Kohryu realized he could not ignore his foe chasing his tail.

Swerving around to end this clash quickly, Kohryu awaited Souji's commands.

* * *

How do you attack?

_-Ziodyne_

_-Hamaon_

**_-Weary Thrust _**

_(A.N. Did you guys remember Marakarn was active? Well done if you did. Hamoan would have led to a game over.)_

* * *

As Kohryu sped itself up and began zigzagging like an alpha predator, Seth calmly raised up its chest, expanded its wings and glowed red around the jaws to match its flashing ominous eyes.

As Kohryu dodged for potential attacks in all directions, he was closing the distance and an inferno of Agidyne brewed within Seth who prepared to exhale.

Then with a titanic roar Kohryu charged directly at the heart of Seth as he fired a series of bulleting comet flames that unscaled parts of Kohryu's flesh.

The heat burned as it made its way past Souji, and had it not have been for Kohryu's defensive movements, Souji would not have survived the blazes.

Like a harpoon Kohryu's body speared into the heart of its foe.

With a quaking fury, Kohryu shredded Seth with its gaping jaws along the puffed out tearing the flesh near the Seth's Chest.

As a dark blood began to surface into the water from Seth's body, he slowly faded away.

Minato's red eyes signalling Nyx's presence vanished also and he began struggling to breath in the water.

Kohryu rescued Minato under Souji's command brought him back to the surface.

Sadly…

Yuakari was not to be saved.

* * *

Once back above the ocean waters, Kohryu froze an iceberg with mystic breath to put down the motionless Minato as Souji too dismounted.

Minato came to his senses after a few chest compressions and instantly seemed to be in a flailing frenzy.

Knocking Souji aside unintentionally, he desperately scanned the area holding his head with one open palm.

Calming down he realized the situation at hand.

"Yukari… Where is she?" Minato asked Souji with a sense of fear.

Souji sorrowfully averted his gaze.

Turning lifeless, he dropped his hands by his sides and gazed out at the ocean waters in disbelief.

He seemed to be trembling with rage as Souji noticed him shaking faintly with his back turned.

However, something incredible happened at that moment.

A dull cry of a gentle giant chimed in the distance.

Appearing onto the water's surface, nearby was the body of a giant blue whale with its eyes looking softly in Souji's and Minato's direction.

On top of which rested a drenched Yukari.

Summoning Titania, Minato instantly commanded her to bring her over.

The beautiful queen of the fairies flew over to pick up Yukari and bring her back over to the iceberg.

"Diarahan!" he shouted; hoping it would work.

It seemed to restore color in Yukari's complexion as a shower of lights sprinkled down on her.

If anything, she had been healed… but her lungs were still filled with water.

Minato dropped to his knees and gave Yukari chest compression, when suddenly the dull sound of a rib broke.

Freezing in fear, he shuddered as he fell backwards, sickened by what he'd done.

It was normal for ribs to break during chest compression, Souji rushed in to keep the momentum of the process.

Pushing again and again, it pained Minato to watch as much as Souji disliked the sounds he heard.

However if this was to save her life, than it was worth it…

And luckily… It did.

Coughing up water as it splashed out, Yukari rolled onto her sides crumpling into a ball with a pained expression.

She began to sob quietly, feeling the pain catching up to her.

Souji noticed Minato was furious with himself for letting this happen.

His eyes were shut tight and he began to despise his own nature.

As his struggle intensified, he grabbed his head with both hands with a pained look and snarled under his breath.

His frustration at Nyx's influence within him were clear.

Without warning he drew forth his evoker and targeted his head.

"Traesto!" He roared in self-loathing while firing a round into his skull.

His eyes snapped shut, and his body disintegrated into blue glow dust as it was carried across the ocean.

…

As the helicopter was coming down now Souji lifted up Yukari and waited.

He looked over to the blue whale nearby with a smiling glance who said its goodbye with a spray of water.

As he fired the round into his skull, his presence faded into a blue light and he vanished into the breeze that carried his blue aura.

"Takeba!" Mitsuru yelled as she dismounted only a second before all the others.

Yukari trembled as Mitsuru did her best gently bring carry her into the helicopter with a blanket wrapped around.

"Do you think you can fly to the shore on your Persona? It's not too far away and then I can let Takeba have your seat."

Souji nodded in understanding to which Mitsuru thankfully smiled his way,

It seemed the group tried to come over to greet Souji and see if he was alright but Mitsuru pleaded them to stay in the aircraft and help Yukari's circulation.

Even still Yukiko dashed past Mitsuru and came rushing over to Souji.

Stopping just a meter before him, she panted with a look of fear and disbelief to see he was more or less fine.

There were some burns on his body which she caught sight of and began to approach in silent concern, but something overwhelmed her.

She tried to speak but almost couldn't.

Struggling to get her words out, she simply crouched down with eyes tight shut and hands covering her ears as she shivered from the freezing cold winds on this floating iceberg.

* * *

Igor's words, once before spoken to you in the past, rings in your head…

_"This is an integral part of your journey._

_As your bonds sway, you will have the decision to determine who you wish to uphold as the ruler of your heart's desire. _

_This is a crucial opportunity, though one of many to come, it is one where you must decide what you wish to hold closest_

_… _

_Now choose."_

**_-Comfort her. (Yukiko path continues)_**

_-Scold her for her earlier behavior. (Yukiko path breaks)_

_-Call for Rise to help her. (Yukiko path moves to Rise's)_

* * *

Souji removed his jacket and gently placed it around Yukiko's shivering body.

A little surprised at first, she opened her eyes with a faint look of surprise.

With a reassuring smile, Souji placed one hand on her shoulder to signal he'd be well and see her again soon.

Yukiko's tears finally began to stream as her true emotion broke through.

With an overwhelming sorrow, her lips curled as she leaned herself into Souji's chest in a quiet weeping.

Souji placed his arms around her to comfort her trembling body.

Yosuke and Chie who were watching from the distance nearby smiled in relief to see the remedied relationship.

When it was finally time to let her go, she shot Souji an endearing gaze before stepping back into the helicopter in silence.

The lack of words didn't matter to Souji, for Yukiko's warm smile stated more than enough.

* * *

_You've done right by your lover.  
Your relationship with Yukiko intensifies...  
Priestess Arcana grows stronger - Level 13_

* * *

-Late Evening-

As Souji rode on Kohryu towards the nearing shoreline, he heard Margret's voice start to chime in his own mind.

_"Excuse me, are you there?_

_I'm sorry my scan of you is growing weak, I fear we may not be able to converse like this much longer… However my master has discovered something of great importance that I must share with you._

_But first are you aware that Nyx is paired with a force that rivals her hunger?  
_

_No? Then this may come as a surprise to you._

_The creature my Sister Elizabeth has sealed within you has two heads and in essence, two minds. Meaning it may not be Nyx, but rather Erebus we are facing.  
_

_When confined within Minato's body, and transferred into yours, Erebus separated both its wills and its two minds of embodied hatred under Nyx's influence._

_How they are behaving within each of you… Seems to vary._

_The hatred in Minato is attacking the host, driving him to the brink of insanity. It is the hate of identity._

_The hatred within you however, shows capability of passive destruction. It thirsts to spread corruption through your bonds._

_It is currently feeding off your strongest, and will not stop until it fills all those close to you with the resentment of this world._

_Hm?_

_…_

_Why yes,_

_Your guess would be correct._

_It would seem the corruption is spreading into the Priestess Arcana._

_If left unattended, the arcana will not simply remain reversed… It will decay into contempt._

_A corrupted arcana._

_My master and I wish you luck, _

_I have full faith in your abilities._

_So I am certain that you will find a way to save the decaying heart... _

_...of Miss Yukiko._

* * *

_END CHAPTER_

* * *

**_Souji's current status:_**

**_Persona equipped_: Kohryu Lv. 91 (Heirophant Arcana)  
**

**_Arcana shift effects: _Influence up 2 stars, Knowledge up 2 stars**

_Courage - 5 stars: Heroic_

_Charm - 3 stars: Suave _

**_(RISE) Knowledge - 5 stars: Genius_**

_Expression - 3 stars: Fluent conveyor _

_Understanding - 5 stars: Saintly_

_Dilligence - 7 stars: Indomitable_

_**(UP and RISE) Influence - 6 stars: Salvator**_

_**(Down)** **Corruption - 1 star: pure**_

_**A.N:**  
'UP' means the stat permanently grew 1 point,  
'RISE' means it's a temporary boost dependent on the persona.  
Souji's raw influence is now level 4._

* * *

**_Minato's current Status:_**

**_Persona equipped_: Seth Lv. 83 (Moon Arcana)  
**

**_Arcana shift effects: _Corruption up 1 star **

_Courage - 6 stars: Fearless  
_

_Charm - 5 stars: Heart Throb _

_Knowledge - 5 stars: Prodigy  
_

_Expression - 1 stars: Silent surveyor _

_Understanding - 2 stars: Compassionate  
_

_Dilligence - 2 stars: Slacker  
_

_Influence - 6 stars: Savior_

_**(RISE) Corruption 5 - Black Gatekeeper **  
_

_**A.N:**  
I describe the same levels differently for Minato and Souji. _

* * *

**Author's chat-room  
**

**Hey brother and sisters, hope you are all enjoying the story thus far. My production may stall for some time as I have a major theater performance coming up and I'm job hunting with the end of my Psych degree, so life is hellishly busy right now... Might take me not so long, or it might take me quite a while for next chapter, I just wanted to give some heads up. **

**Thanks to the five star gentlemen who voted on a decision! Also, the coming decision for readers to chose will be based around the girl Souji will pursue. But seeing as this one didn't draw much interest I might drop the idea of decision making if my story is progressing well enough on its own :)  
**

**and thanks heaps DecodeLordOfVisions and AsherGrey for the _legendary_ feedback! I'll save my talks with you gents for your own stories today :) Expect some feedback from me very either today or tomorrow at the latest; I'm keen to read more of your excellent work!  
**

**Bye all. **


	10. CH10 A Game of Life and Death

**Chapter 10: A Game of Life and Death**

* * *

_-9:00 pm- _  
_-Island of the Kirijo Manor-_

When Souji finally stepped forth onto hard land under the sprinkle of moonlight, he felt a rush of calmness swell within him.

He was last to cross the ocean as his strength had faded almost entirely now and Kohryu could not travel at his usual speed.

Security of firm ground along with the quiet chirping of cicadas near the tropic terrain surrounding him was rejuvenating though.

Once he made his way up a forest-like trail from the sea-side, Kohryu faded back into Souji's sea of soul, making him feel significantly weaker without his lent strength.

Once Souji stepped through the last of the densely packed flora and tall palm trees, he came to a beautiful property of land with a three storey manor at the center.

The building had a royal flair as it oversaw acres of land, claiming an open field, a beautiful garden beds, a lavish swimming pool and well maintained ornaments along the stone pathways.

"Seta, over here." Mitsuru called for Souji by the front entrance of the manor.

Souji walked over, almost wobbling with exhaustion.

* * *

Mitsuru chuckles with a trace of sympathy as she observes you stumble your way over.  
"You must be beyond exhausted… It seems your Persona traveled here rather slowly. I wonder if it was a reflection of your own fatigue… I'm sorry we didn't fly closer to you. Now then… As far as Minato goes… What am I to believe?"

**_-Don't be mad at him. It wasn't his fault. (Minato's corruption lowers)_**

_-He lost control. He's not to be trusted. (Flag for bad ending & Minato's corruption rises)_

_-Don't know… He fled the scene. (No change for Minato) _

_(A.N: A certain number of flags must be met for the ending in question.)_

* * *

Mitsuru nodded, "I couldn't ever bring myself to begrudge him, rest assured… His actions aside, we saw him flee the scene. I'm quite familiar with the evacuation technique he used. My only concern is, where he actually went."

Souji explained he was equally clueless of his current whereabouts.

Mitsuru glanced out towards the nearby shoreline with a troubled look.

"Well, we can only hope he's fine… It seems further answers will have to wait. You have well and truly earned rest now, so I wish not to trouble you with any more questions..."

Mitsuru opened the front door respectfully for Souji before she continued.

"Step inside and one of the maids will show you to your rooms. I have sent the others off to sleep; somewhat against their will. They wanted to wait for your arrival but I think you should all see each other in the morning. We don't know what to expect from now on given the shadows are not contained within a definite setting. If anarchy again breaks out, we must be prepared and rested."

As Souji opened the door to the enormous manor, the first thing he noticed were four neatly aligned well groomed women bowing in anticipation for his arrival.

Feeling he too needed to return the courteous gesture, Souji bowed.

However, as he lowered his body, the last of his energy left him and with falling eyelids, he collapsed.

As his head spun and something felt to be clawing at his insides, Souji began to taste blood surfacing in his own mouth. His eyes flickered as he lost his vision… and finally his consciousness.

* * *

_-4:00 am-_  
_-Guest room of Kirijo Manor-_

Souji rubbed his weary eyes as he awoke.

He was in a lavish room on a king size mattress with a prominent outline by his side.

Startled, Souji moved back and turned on a bedside light to see who was under the covers lying beside him.

To his surprise…

It was Elizabeth.

"My, what a marvel this bed is… I sink into the softness, feeling as though I'm floating on a puffy cloud…

* * *

Elizabeth turns to you, happy to see you now awake.

_-(Seriousness) "What of the seal confining you?" (Knowledge up)_

**_-(Playfulness) "Another satisfied customer?" (Charm up)_**

_-(Innocence) "W-What are you doing here!?" (Corruption down)_

* * *

"Satisfied customer? I'm afraid I don't know what to barter under the distraction of such fine linen... Forgive me." Elizabeth apologized with a polite smile.

She seemed to truly be enjoying the kiss of bed sheets.

At that moment Souji began to hear soft humming nearby.

It was that of a mature woman's voice.

As Souji turned to Elizabeth with a questioning look, she grinned with anticipation.

"Oh… There is someone I'd like you to meet. We encountered each other in the seal not long ago… She's not as frightening as she may seem at first."

Souji had a bad feeling about this. Elizabeth's smiles so far hadn't seemed to match a normal causes for joy.

Souji got up to track the source of sound, but quickly noticed it wasn't coming from his room.

He then realized it seemed to be coming from somewhere beyond this room.

… Beyond a small mirror on the far right wall.

Souji slowly inched towards the reflective panel at an angle at which his own reflection could not yet be seen.

The sound of the humming was growing louder as he grew closer.

Somewhat hesitant to come face-on before the mirror, he turned to Elizabeth one last time who eagerly smiled with anticipation as she got on her knees on the bed and playfully urged him to move forward in joyful bobs up and down on the mattress.

Souji took a deep breath and walked forth.

Once he looked dead ahead, he caught sight of a woman with uniquely fashioned sleek blonde hair as she groomed herself while peering in Souji's general direction.

Elizabeth, cheekily whispered, "Her purple skin is charmingly _hideous_, isn't it? I marvel at how grotesquely it appears."

"I heard that Elizabeth," the voice behind the mirror calmly called out in a regal tone. "Tell me, who is this mortal daring enough to present himself before me?"

Elizabeth answered the question, "He is one of the two sharers of the contract. A mortal who rivals the one who confined you."

The woman suddenly put down a skeletal ornament she seemed to be combing her hair with and locked her dark eyes upon Souji's gaze.

"So… It was you who slayed Izanami?" She asked, standing up to her feet slowly as her sovereign black cloaking gown fell around her.

She suddenly looked onto Souji with scanning eyes of growing interest.

"I once believed Izanami to be my equal… This means I may have reason to be weary of your capability. After all, it was another fool just as deceptively powerless as you who somehow bested my awakened state in divine combat."

* * *

The woman is looking directly at you with an expectant affect… "Do you know who I am, child?"

_-Nyx_

**_-The destroyer._**

_-My enemy._

* * *

The woman burst out into laughter. "How crude, yet perhaps just."

"He isn't wrong for sensing the harbinger within you," Elizabeth added calmly.

"Yes, of course… Though that is merely a state of mine." Nyx dismissed as she began to press closer to the mirror before her. "Consider it a trance I fall into when I am summoned by the people of your world," the goddess added.

Elizabeth and Souji fell silent as a slight tension built in the room.

"Tell me, Elizabeth… Do you begrudge me for the past? For my descent three years ago?" Nyx asked.

"Not at all… My resentment is towards the people who gave rise to Erebus with a need to call forth your destructive potential. The people who forced Minato to sacrifice his own life.

"How _sweet_. So you only care about the boy?" Nyx teased.

"Believe what you will, but I will repeat what I have already told you when we met in the seal… I bare no ill will towards the gods like you… Even the great Shiva will be forced to open his third eye one day. Of course, be warned… If any of you do turn hostile, I will be standing right by Minato, ready to tear you asunder and decay the very last particle which composes you." Elizabeth responded in sturdy honesty.

"This girl…" Nyx began, looking over to Souji with a smile, "…She reminds me of myself in my days of youth."

Finally Nyx had traversed the mirror world and was now on Souji's and Elizabeth's side.

"But Elizabeth, do you _really_ think yourself an equal to the gods? To be able to defeat a force like I?"

Elizabeth bowed modestly, "When one possesses the strength to destroy a god, it does not necessarily make them equal."

Nyx smiled as she relaxed into a nearby chair, "… Interesting, you are a true deity, yet humble. I must say I grow fonder of you by the day."

Nyx suddenly shifted into a condescending tone, "But alas, you are partially responsible for my prolonged confinement, shifting me from one mortal into another… I suppose I_ will_ have to kill you for that."

Nyx's tone was surprisingly casual as she spoke.

Perhaps just as casual as Elizabeth's understanding of her fatal rationale.

It was hard to detect which one was truly more powerful, yet they both shared a divine aura of supressed destructive capability.

...Which one was the real threat?

Nyx now turned to Souji with a look of seriousness.

* * *

"And you, child? Do you believe me to carry malevolence and darkness which threatens to corrupt your heart? Or do you blame other forces at work?" Nyx questions.

**_-I don't know who to blame… Yet.  
(Nyx's first approval, will challenge you to a game)_**

_-You are partially responsible, yes.  
(No effect, Nyx will not challenge you to a game)_

_-You did all this and I won't forgive whoever threatens my people.  
(Random effect, Nyx will curse you and temporarily handicap one attribute to one star)_

* * *

"A wise response," Nyx said standing up on her feet once again as she walked elegantly across the room.

Standing an inch before Souji now, she ran her fingers once gently down the side of his face.

Her touch was ice cold and drained his energy from the second long contact alone.

"Now then, let me inform you of this. Do not think me a foe, nor an ally. I am but the queen of the night and mother of many gods that your people worship. I _do_ wish to be freed of this seal which is why I have unleashed one half of Erebus unto the both of you mortals. Elizabeth has not grown hostile by this decision, as she respects I must act to some degree to ensure my own survival.

Souji turned to Elizabeth in disbelief that she could have allowed it.

"I'm sorry… But she is correct. You see, I understand the pain of her confine… She is now just like I was once; trapped in the velvet room. Thirsting for a more meaningful purpose," Elizabeth responded remorsefully.

Nyx continued, "Though I am doing what is in my best interest, she has full faith that Minato will prevail over my attempts. So are you aware, child? That I am the destroyer only when I am summoned by the force dormant within you… Otherwise you shall find me most reasonable…"

Nyx smirked from the corner of her mouth and quickly added.

"Dangerous… but reasonable. So seeing as you are no ordinary fool who simply blamed me without thinking… I invite you to play a game with me.

Nyx placed a hand on a nearby table to give rise to a deck of tarot cards.

"It is a game of life and death." She smirked. "I cannot tell you the rules of the game unless you accept to play a round… However, I can tell you what will happen depending on whether you win or lose…

Elizabeth's smile had faded by this point and she seemed to be sending Souji a passive disapproval as Nyx began to elaborate.

"Win, and I shall pull off the impossible…" Nyx paused as she walked over to nearby wilted flowers along the window sill. She then touched the petals one by one and slowly they returned to radiant health, "I will resurrect the dead."

Souji suddenly understood this woman truly was a deity, depite her unorthodox ways.

Nyx then spoke in a darker tone, "Should you lose however…" Her eyes suddenly closed and when they reopened were a terrifying full black.

"…Then I will claim the living."

Nyx waved her hands over the flowers to which faint sounds of dying screams were heard as a white light swept into her open palm.

* * *

_-I refuse._

**_-No one in their right mind would accept._**

_-I need to think about it._

* * *

"My dear mortal… How do you think Elizabeth brought back Minato?" Nyx questioned with a dark complexion.

Souji turned to Elizabeth who instantly looked away.

Nyx continued, "Creating the great seal killed him. It was when she searched for him within my confines, I made her a wager. She gambled her _own sister's life_ for the young mortal's… The thrill of the wager made me feel more alive than I had in millennia… Though sadly, she bested me," Nyx added a little callously as she peered over to Elizabeth's direction.

Elizabeth held no expression of a confident victory; it almost seemed like her battle was ongoing.

Nyx then sighed with a growing restlessness.

* * *

"So… What say you? Will you engage me with leisure? Confinement is ever so boring and it seems Elizabeth will wager with me no more..." Nyx asks as she sinks into a nearby couch showing a trace of frustration.

_-Accept (Nyx's approval)_

**_-Decline (Elizabeth's approval)_**

* * *

Nyx shoots you a very disappointed look.

"Fine… Regardless, consider it. You will have time to rethink the decision. I am living within you just as Elizabeth is right now. The great seal, Erebus and your shared contract are all intertwined within each other... Within your sea of soul... The end of the world is directly linked to you, child. So it will only be a matter of time before I get to ask you to wager again. Isn't that right, Elizabeth?"

"As she says…" Elizabeth replied.

"Ah, But before I go I wish to say some last words," Nyx spoke once again turning the atmosphere heavier.

"Understand that the conflicting entity, Erebus, which resides within you is the accumulation of hatred of mankind. A catalyst for my activation as the destroyer of life."

Elizabeth stood up at this point feeling an uneasy vibe as Nyx continued.

"Furthermore, I pray you understand this… I am a mother of many Arcana, I have brought light into this world ironically with night… I care for this world and my children within it. So what awakens my thirst for destruction is the sorrow, depression and apathy of humankind. If I begin to hear those voices calling me through Erebus, you will find I will be quite changed."

Nyx had drawn close to Souji and her eyes were flickering colorless with a terrifying aura.

Until finally… She reverted to a normal tone.

Calming down unexpectedly.

"I wish you luck in preventing such a tragic fate. For I swear this to you… Last time I fell before a mere mortal. This time I will not be sealed before I end all life in this world… For just like any mother, I must do what is best for her children… If she sees them slowly dying, she must end their suffering by peacefully forcing them to draw their last breath."

Nyx returned to the mirror as she prepared to take her leave.

"One part of me wants you to prevail… The other wants out of this cell… So let me depart with you one small hint…"

_"Turn the Arcana and search the Persona"_

* * *

Nyx looks to you with expectation, "Do you understand what I am implying?"

_-Investigate the deities behind all Arcana._

_-You're giving me another reason to attack you._

**_-Revisit the bonds of the past._**

_-I got nothing._

* * *

"You _are _a sharp young man, aren't you now… I may not have to bring about the end of humanity after all."

Finally Nyx turned to Souji with eyes of supressed tyranny.

"I wish you luck… Do not let my judgment be swayed by resentment… Or it will mark the end of everything you hold dear in this world…"

With those final words she disappeared.

After a moment's chilling silence, Souji turned to Elizabeth who had an excited look on her face.

"_Incredible_, isn't she?" Elizabeth exclaimed light heartedly. "I wish Erebus were a bit more playful like her.

Souji seemed to be pondering what her words meant, which made Elizabeth turn serious in kind.

"You are wise to think on her words but… Do trust too readily or be misled into believing Nyx as docile."

Elizabeth walked over to the dead flowers near the window sill.

"I can assure you if Erebus succeeds in swaying her motives through corrupting your bonds, she will out power even myself a hundredfold; prepared to counteract being sealed a second time." Elizabeth grimly stated.

Elizabeth peered outside the window. "I was hoping to see him today, even if it was just briefly… but it would seem fate did not wish it."

She looked to be hiding a swelling melancholy as she gazed up at nearby stars.

_"Still, despite all which grimly lingers in the present shadows, I take comfort in the fact that…"_

_Elizabeth placed one hand over the flowers as life was once again breathed into them…_

_"…Even in darkest of times, there is always a glimmer of hope."_

_"Farewell for now."_

* * *

_-Early Morning-_

Souji alone now, in the room Mitsuru must have left him to recover in, gazed out at the crashing waves by the nearby seaside.

He felt the rejuvenating cool breeze flicker the air's moisture across his restored complexion.

It was then he noticed the faint movement of a figure outside.

In the dark it was difficult to make out who.

However, to his disbelief, Souji caught sight of something even more incredible.

Behind the silhouette of the night, came the opaque rise of a pale figure.

A jester dressed in red and white with a face mask of fire red… Souji had never seen this Persona before, but the Sun Arcana was telling him this was the luminous presence of the Persona Apollo.

As the Persona raised its arms, the sun began to rise in the far horizon.

When the sun showered down on the scene, Apollo's presence faded and the figure came into the light of early morning…

It was Chihiro…

Souji had to go outside to investigate.

He had to be sure of what he had just seen.

Though he managed to sneak out of his room undetected, he didn't wish to raise alarm throughout the rest of the sleeping manor during his walk outside.

At the main entrance door, stood a maid who was in the way of Souji's silent journey outside.

* * *

There's a maid who is sure to create a scene if she notices you out of bed. How do you wish to distract her?

_-(Hermit Arcana) Hope she hates insects and summon Mothman. (Failure: maid alerts guards)_

**_-(Fortune Arcana) Summon Fortuna and hope for the best. (Successful escape)_**

_-(Strength Arcana) Summon Rakshasa to chase her away with drawn blades. (Failure: maid alerts guards & Corruption up)_

* * *

Souji summoned Fortuna, who gently floated behind him in silence.

Getting a little closer, Souji hid behind a corridor wall, very close to the front door.

As Souji leaned to the right to peer in the direction of the maid, he saw her joyfully brushing down a book shelf.

Fortuna also looked over with her hands on Souji's shoulders as she floated gently to the right to peer around the corner.

Souji conveyed in his own mind what he wished, and Fortuna gave a warm smile and nodded in understanding.

Lowering herself before him, she took his hands and placed them on the wheel that was positioned at the center of her body and encouraged him to turn it.

As the wheel spun, the sound of a very soft melody began to chime from off in the distance.

The maid soon enough heard the soothing music and grew startled.

"Hm? Where's that music coming from? If it get's any louder it'll- _Oh, no_! Lady Mitsuru is going to kill me if we wake someone up!" She cried in distress.

As she rushed off to a nearby room to search for the source of noise, Souji thanked Fortuna and made his hasty escape.

* * *

_-Outdoors: The sea side-_

Upon coming to the waterside, you finally spot Chihiro sitting on the wet sand as the waves gently console her by rubbing against her exposed feet.  
You call out to her…

**_-"Are you feeling alright?" (Understanding up)_**

_-"Are you a Persona user too?"_

_-"Was… someone with you earlier?" (Corruption Level 6 required)_

_- Closely assess the rhythm of the tide (Knowledge Level 6 required)_

* * *

"Oh!" She said a little bit startled.

She then smiled radiantly upon realizing it was Souji.

"Hello again… I'm fine, thank you for asking," she responded merrily.

Souji took a seat along the sandy shore beside her.

"Don't you just love the feel of waves moving the sand under your feet?"

* * *

As Chihiro happily stands up to walk across the sand and water with a beaming smile with the wind blowing her lush hair, to your surprise you notice a tear roll down her cheek.

_-Point out that she is crying. _

_-Splash her with water (R.P up 2, NOTE: Souji does this gently or harshly depending on Corruption level)_

**_-Ask what's wrong (R.P up 3)_**

* * *

"Oh, it's very sweet of you to ask but it's nothing… I'm just being a girl, I guess" She dismissed in a joking tone, trying to laugh away her concern behind a masking façade.

It was at that moment Souji felt a pinch on his wrist.

He looked down and caught sight of a crab scuttling past in a frantic rush.

Chihiro gasped and moved closer to Souji upon sighting a very abnormal phenomena.

From the sands were countless crabs emerging and scurrying away.

Birds screeching on nearby palm trees began to fly away.

Souji and Chihiro both exchanged perplexed looks until they finally began to see a strange movement out in the ocean waters across the horizon.

"Seta!" Mitsuru called out from a distance as she threw him his sword.

Souji glanced over to see what was wrong.

All of them armed, Mitsuru was rushing out with Chie, Yosuke and Rise beside her.

"We have a problem," Mitsuru stated.

At that exact moment the sound of a violent rumble came from the forests nearby.

"Two big problems to be more precise," Rise added as she closed her eyes and scanned the vicinity.

"Right, Chihiro get inside and help the others remain calm. I need to go join Akihiko, Aigis and Iori. Fuuka is leading them to the other force she's detected out West of the island."

Chie spoke out with an idea. "I think some of us should stay here on this side in case Rise's scan is accurate of the East side."

Yosuke nodded in agreement and Mitsuru appreciated the suggestion being made before she did.

* * *

What's your decision?

_-We should stick together._

**_-We should split up. _**

_-Yosuke and I will take this one alone. (Yosuke R.P up 3)_

* * *

"Very well," Mitsuru nodded. "I think it's a wise decision."

Yosuke explained to Souji Yukiko's situation.

"Hey Partner, I asked her to stay inside and keep an eye on the others. She has the best healing abilities out of all of us right now. Hope you don't mind."

Rise interjected, "I was more worried she'd act weird around senpai again! Last night she had no reason to-" Rise suddenly stopped mid sentence in sheer terror.

"Oh my goodness! Here it comes! Run Chihiro-senpai, you have to get out of here now!" Rise shouted.

Suddenly the waters began to stir violently.

A raging whirlpool began to form…

Stretching almost a mile wide in radius alone.

Souji commanded a concerned Mitsuru and Chihiro to take their leave, and stated that his team would handle this.

As half of Souji's team remained braced for what was to come, Mitsuru wished them luck before making her way to join her S.E.E.S members and Chihiro evacuated to the manor.

Rise scanned the dawning presence for weaknesses.

"This is strange… I sense the aura of a shadow, but there is no Shadow count," Rise stated in a worried voice.

"Huh? What do you mean, Rise?" Yosuke frantically asked.

"Well… It's just water… This coming shadow, its entire composition is just water!"

At that moment, a figure began to emerge from the whirlpool which made everyone fall silent.

The one most frozen was Yosuke.

For there stood a towering figure several storeys high,

In an outline comprised from storming water spouts…

Saki Konishi.

...

Souji prepared to issue commands, when to his surprise Yosuke broke formation and stepped forward into the low tide.

Souji went to place a hand on Yosuke's shoulder to stop him, when suddenly he felt the burn of the Magician's Acrana reverse suddenly.

Souji was forced to retract his hand from a surging pain in his mind.

Yosuke began to breathe heavy with his back turned to his team.

Then with a dark tone, he voiced softly to himself…

_"You lying bitch.  
You hated me all along, didn't you?" _

"Yo-Yosuke…" Chie quietly called in pure shock.

To the team's surprise, Yosuke's Persona burst through Yosuke's back with a spray of what seemed to be jet black ink.

As a rain of charcoal poured down, out emerged Takehaya Susana-o.

Though he was not painted in his usual colors.

Instead, he was coated in sickly shades of coal and ash.

Far from his usual self.

The only color that wasn't lifeless, came from the super-hot nova-flare perched on top of the mighty Persona's head.

_"Throw… Down…"_ Yosuke slowly growled through his tightly clenched teeth as his hands began to rise with a trembling might.

A rising gust of wind pushed back Souji, Rise and Chie with ferocious might.

Rise screamed as a large coconut came hurling her way.

Souji reacted in time and struck the hard shell with the flat side of his blade to shield her from a shattering hit.

Yosuke's gathering storm was beginning to bellow as tremendous grey clouds where shredded in the skies above via summoned whirlwinds,

Tearing up the sand in howling frequencies.

Blinded, Souji could not see a thing.

He summoned Fortuna to go help Chie as he covered a whimpering Rise with his body, preventing any further sand getting in her eyes.

Yosuke in the near distance was giving rise to two colossal hurricanes by his side like towering pillars of shredding force.

As his casual clothes flickered with the violent winds, he stood his ground firmly thanks to his Persona's control over its own attack.

"_Now go back to your damn grave_!"

Yosuke erupted as he threw forward his arms, releasing the torrents of wind.

As the twisting hurricanes pushed forward across the oceans, they caught up to Saki's outline in no time.

Struggling desperately, the outline flailed as the body began to be shredded by the slicing gales.

Slowly but surely, her entire outline was diced into sprays of mist that disturbingly resembled tearing flesh.

In only a matter of seconds, the outline was no more.

But Souji sensed reason for worry.

Though one battle was over, it seemed another had just begun.

Judging from the blood thirsty smirk Yosuke shot towards Souji as he slowly turned his head around.

…

The real showdown had just begun…

* * *

_-Meanwhile-_

Junpei stood at the very front of the group with his eyes wide open.

Akihiko, Fuuka, Aigis and Finally a panting Mitsuru had caught up to be found standing a few meters behind him.

Quickly Mitsuru understood the cause for Junpei's speechlessness as he continued to inch forwards.

"Don't attack… Don't you _dare_ attack her," Junpei quietly whispered as he raised his hand to the team behind him.

Before them all, made entirely of gravel and rock, was the gigantic outline of none other than the deceased ex-strega member…

Chidori.

* * *

End chapter

* * *

**Author's Chatroom.**

'Cause I love all the beautiful reviewers who have given feedback lately, I have been super motivated recently and am uploading another chapter very soon. Possibly today even. Hope you all enjoyed this one, I know the start was rather boring and talking overkill but it will make everything make much more sense and shape a better narrative in the coming surprise events!

To **Kiyiamayu**: Dear Madam, you are too kind! You very politely said this story has a few very minor spelling errors but I went through most of the earlier chapters and found tonnes of tragically momentum shattering ones :P ... I sincerely apologize for them, they were tragic. 'Supper effective' and 'Dessert god' were particualarly wrist-slap-worthy… A 'dessert god', Maaaan that's like a lv.99 Jack Frost [facepalm] ... Thank you for your lovely feedback though! :) I'm really glad to hear what you thought of the response layout. I appreciate you commented it had a unique feel and I'm super pleased to hear you like the balance of Romance and plot, I try very hard to avoid overusing one over the other, so it's awesome to hear it's working :D

To **Darkrider220**: You, my good man, are a pleasure to read reviews from! I'm glad you missed some of my tragic mistakes, haha! Thanks for pointing out the plot pacing. I felt really proud of the story so far after reading that. It inspired me to keep my ideas fresh for the coming chapters… Come to think of it, I was going to upload a pretty botch chapter had I not read your review. So I'm really glad for the feedback! Would love to hear more from you in future.

To **Mysterious Anonymous Reviewer**: I loved your review! My only complaint is that I can't thank you directly haha, The ending details you've spotted are on the mark! I am looking at having two potential endings, it is tricky to give readers the fulfillment of predicting the outcome of negative choices without actually following them with Souji, but I'm glad to see you're picking up the vibes and direction that 'could have been' so to say! I was really relieved to hear someone was getting a feel for it and it's not just leaving readers frustrated; I'm also glad to hear about the Arcana plan I incorporated… I love digging out and shaping a further character for the Persona through options, so hearing how you enjoyed it only encourages me to keep doing so :) Thanks again champion for the five star review.

To **DecodeL.O.V**: _You the man_! Haha, I always love reading your reviews, you and **Asher Grey** were like the first two to really praise this story, so it's always a big deal to me to hear you're still enjoying it xD Don't even worry about not choosing a decision bro! You and Asher Grey left _amazing_ feedback and that was more than I could have asked for! I like your work too man, I'll be coming through to read more this week :) Hope you've been well and things are good on your end… Peace out!

Thanks all you wonderful readers and reviewers! Would love to hear from you all again :)


	11. CH11 Why Best Friends Fight

**Chapter 11: Friend or Foe**

* * *

You lock eyes with a Yosuke you've never faced before…

Act Wisely… Remember this potential foe is your best friend and that your best friend has become a potential foe.

**_-"Rise, Chie, leave now!" (Influence up)_**

_-"Yosuke… What's happened to you?" (Understanding up)_

_-Remain silent._

* * *

"No!" Chie adamantly states. "What's wrong with him? I'm not leaving withou-"

"Chie senpai, I know this is hard for you but we have to get out of their way… He's too strong for us right now. Let senpai handle this!" Rise pleaded.

Chie resisted and began to make her way towards Yosuke when Souji raised his hand and shook his head to refuse allowing her any closer.

Yosuke broke out into a distorted laughter.

"That's just like you, oh _great_ _leader_." Yosuke began in contempt. "Blindedly we follow you as fools, and you sit there convinced that the cosmos revolve around you."

"He's not saying that Yosuke!" Chie shouted more distressed than angry by his uncharacteristic display.

Yosuke began to circle the two as he spat on the ground before him. "You're right… The bastard doesn't say a word unless he feels like it. What _the hell_ is with that?"Yosuke roared as he threw his hands up in contempt.

* * *

Yosuke tightly grips his two kunai behind his back as he circles you and Chie like a hunting wolf… Be warned, this is not his usual fighting style, he is beyond changed.

**_-(Reason) "Yosuke! You don't want to do this…" (Dilligence up)_**

_-(Command) "Put the Kunai down… Now!" (Influence up)_

_-(Challenge) "…Let's dance!" (Corruption up)_

* * *

"This _is_ what I want most because truth be told… I can't stand so much as looking at your face… **NOW FIGHT ME!"**

**_-[Accept] Raise arms as a last resort. (Combat initiates with full health)_**

_-[Decline]Throw down your weapon. (Health halves from devastating blow before combat initiates)_

* * *

Suddenly a black tar began to seep from a necklace tied around Yosuke's neck.

Pouring down before his shirt, it stained his snow white clothing as he trembled in rage in full synchronisation with his Persona.

"Now then…" Yosuke smirked darkly as his eyes fell closed for the Magician Arcana to embody him. "For my first act, I'm going to show you the oldest trick in the book."

Yosuke's eyes snapped open.

"How to saw a beautiful lady in half!"

Without a second's warning, Susano-o hurled spinning chakram blades targeting Souji.

Fortuna protectively emerged before Souji to defend him.

Just as Souji commanded Fortuna to evade, something unusual happened.

The blades flickered their vector towards a new target by defying the physics of their flight pattern.

With a chilling scream, Fortuna was sliced clean down the middle of her center wooden wheel.

With a sickening groan, Souji dropped to one knee as he desperately held his stomach in excruciating pain.

Yosuke's strength was immeasurable.

It far outmatched Souji's.

He would need a very high class deity to prevail against such strength.

Within his sea of soul, he felt Erebus cutting off access to the Magician Arcana and he felt the slow sickening decay across the Priestess Arcana too.

The Persona associated to those Arcana could not be accessed despite Souji's desperate cries out to them.

Suddenly from deep within his sea of soul, Souji heard Nyx's voice call out,

_"Lad… Do you know what rivals a magician?_

_…A trickster…_

_So why not turn to the cards of the fools…_

_And find the joker hiding within that deck?"_

Suddenly Souji began to feel an overwhelming sway of his Persona.

The Fool Arcana awoke within him and he began to laugh uncontrollably.

* * *

Rise scans the dark force awakening from your sea of soul…

_Loki, the dark prince of mischief has emerged,  
Level: 69  
Deity class: A Rank  
Best attribute: Magic - S Rank  
Weakest attribute: Endurance - B Rank  
Fatal Strike: Niflheim- Severe Ice damage  
Elemental Immunities: Darkness and Ice_

* * *

The voice of the Arcana sways your judgment…

_-(Taunt) You done whinging? (Corruption slightly rises)_

_-(Mock) Poor thing… SUCH a hard life he has. (Corruption moderately rises)_

**_-(enrage) Frustrated that Saki senpai STILL wants you dead? (Corruption significantly rises)_**

* * *

Yosuke grew irritated by Souji's irrational behaviour.

He demanded his Persona to attack at once.

_"Shut him up!" _

As the Cakram blades came firing once again, Loki simply smiled as he hovered with arms and legs crossed with his bat like wings preparing to shield him.

As the blades came into contact with Loki, he instantly vanished and reappeared behind Yosuke's Persona. Tauntingly beckoning his opponent to strike again.

Calmly Susano-o swung around his iron weighted leg, and with the force of a train wreck, thrashed Loki backwards with a violent velocity.

Being sent tumbling and rolling across the sand lifelessly, Yosuke quickly realized the figure that had been struck by his Persona was merely a mannequin resembling Loki.

Loki reappeared behind Souji and gave a faint laugh.

Yosuke's eyes winced in annoyance as he spoke with a growing hatred.

_"Look at you_, like always you still have one trick up your sleeve, don't you, boss? Well guess what?" Yosuke said rolling up one sleeve. "So do I…"

As the second sleeve was lifted just slightly, from Yosuke's collared shirt, the cuff let drop a tarot card which he flicked in slicing speed towards Souji.

With Loki's Agility active, Souji was fortunate enough to move out of the way to only barely have the paper thin card tear a piece of flesh along his neck.

Yosuke lashed forwards in a brutal rage, "_Raaarrgh!_"

As Souji straightened up the very first thing he saw was Yosuke barrel roll in the air before him with two Kunai outreaching for his body.

Sliding out of the way just in time, he raised the blunt side of his sword and swing wide to strike Yosuke's back.

Too fast for his power strike, Yosuke leapt up into the air again and evaded the swing with a butterfly kick that flicked up sand into Souji's eyes.

Blinded, Souji only heard the dashing footsteps of Yosuke charging forth once again when Loki's wings suddenly wrapped around Souji to protect him.

Tearing through the bat like wing, Loki winced from pain but surprisingly maintained his fixated smile.

At that moment, Loki seemed to snap and took control.

Souji threw out his arms in rage as Loki's wings moved in the same motion to knock Yosuke off his feet.

Instantly, Yosuke kicked up to his feet and placed one kunai in his mouth as he hid the other behind his back with both arms.

Readied in the stance of a true assassin.

Loki's voice exclaimed with glee.

_"I do love the fire in this young one… The mortal truly despises you and I find his flexible allegiance rather nostalgic."_

Yosuke grinned. "Is that so? Then you'll enjoy this next one… Take a guess which hand my kunai's in?"

Loki playfully answered.

_"The right… the right hand is always the right one, right?"_

Yosuke grinned and moved his hands to his sides.

There were now three Kunai between each palm.

Loki leaned forward with excitement.

_"It's not how many you have… It's how you use it… Wait, am I saying that right?"_ Loki said, laughing in jest.

Without warning Yosuke fired Kunai after Kunai in a flicker of shots using lethal aim.

As Souji parried the first two with his sword, Loki deflected the other two with icicle spears that clashed into the projectiles in pin-point accuracy.

Yosuke was just about to lash out with his final two Kunai when something within him hesitated.

* * *

You can sense a struggle within Yosuke, he seems to be regaining control of his own.

**_-Try to stop fighting._**

_-Continue fighting._

Break

Though Souji tried to calm himself, Loki seemed to be in direct control of his actions.

Loki, in contrast to Yosuke's internal mental struggle, suddenly turned focus with activated killer instincts…

_"Enough games."_ He said with a voice instantly deepening into a hollow chill.

_"Time to end your life with the ice god's chant."_

* * *

Loki is preparing for a fatal attack without your approval.  
The changes of your contract no longer give you full control over the Arcana…  
You feel the premonition of an ice coffin dawning.  
Fight or give in to the forces within…  
Now is the time to choose.

_-[Do nothing]Let Loki attack with Bufudyne.  
(The defeating blow scars Yosuke's will and induces fear during battles for one full month.)_

_-[Submit to power]Command Loki to use Niflheim! (Corruption must be higher than 3 stars)  
(The near fatal blow cripples Yosuke and his Persona; team member rendered unusable until 4/09, but gains tremendous dark power upon return)_

**_-[Resist and Defend] Hold back the attack (Corruption must be lower than 3 stars)  
( purifies the Magician Arcana. Yosuke's bond becomes no longer reversible)_**

* * *

Souji shouted as loud as his lungs would allow for, **_"Loki! Stop!"_**

The assault that was about to take place was restricted.

Loki disappointedly lowered his arms and faded into transparency.

Yosuke collapsed to his knees and suddenly it seemed he comes to his senses.

* * *

As you walk over to see if he's fine, he hysterically shakes as he clutches onto your jeans… You catch sight of a tear fall on the sand beneath you.

_-Leave him be. _

_-Hit his hand away._

**_-Help him up. _**

* * *

Yosuke weakly speaks, "I'm so sorry… You have to believe me when I say that _wasn't_ me."

_-You're a damn fool. (R.P up 2)_

_-Let's ignore this. _

**_-Best friends have to fight now and again. (R.P up 6)_**

* * *

Souji helped Yosuke up as he looks away ashamed of his loss of control.

"…Forgive me partner, but I really do hate that about you. I'm jealous you always know what to say, damn it… But I'm glad that's all I envy about my best friend. Nothing more." Yosuke smiled sincerely.

* * *

_You've prevented a serious crisis that could have rendered Yosuke unusable in your commanding team.  
The Magician arcana has strengthened.  
Magician Arcana Dual level up.  
Lv.11 to 13  
Yosuke can now use Panta Rhei!_

* * *

Chie rushes over to help take Yosuke's arm over her shoulder.

"Why _are_ you giving me that look?" Yosuke teased weakly.

Chie dried her eyes, "Shut up! I was really scared back there… I didn't know if you'd turn back to your normal self!"

"I wasn't worried… You two were there. You'll always have my back… Right?"

"… Right." Chie nodded weakly

* * *

-Afternoon-

Once Souji's team returned to the household.

Mitsuru's team had already returned and there seemed to be a crisis breaking out.

"Junpei!" Akihiko shouted, "Don't speak to her like that!"

Akihiko was standing defensively before Mitsuru as she seemed to be in a heated argument with Junpei.

"Shut up! I told you all _not _to attack!" Junpei roared in the centre of the room as he clenched his fists

"You're not the leader, Iori. I did what was in the best judgment," Mitsuru firmly stated.

Fuuka looked terrified by the fighting as Aigis comforted her beside her in silence.

"Yeah?" Junpei said standing up to his feet in a rage, "Well at least I'm not some pretentious failure as the Kirijo heir. You think you can lead us instead? Yet you can't even take over after your dead father!"

Akihiko came through and hit Junpei hard in the ribs.

Junpei crumbled, badly winded he went down to his knees in pain.

"Akihiko, no!" Mitsuru cried out.

Junpei slowly got back up despite the crushing blow.

"To hell… with you all," he whispered as he shook his head weakly.

"I-Iori…" Mitsuru softly said in concern as she noticed his tears.

"I'm _nothing _to you guys… Am I?" Junpei stated in a pitying tone

Fuuka exclaimed desperately through the fighting, "That's not true Junpei-kun!"

Hunched over Junpei calmed down and tore off the armband he had on his left arm. "Well that's fine. To you all, I probably ain't shit. But to her… I _meant _something damn it."

Akihiko instantly felt remorseful of his actions.

"Iori, I…" Mitsuru tried to speak but Junpei had already begun walking to the door.

As Chie took Yosuke to get urgent help from Yukiko who rushed over ready to heal his fatigue, Souji rushed outside to pursue Junpei and try to stop him from leaving.

As Souji left, he didn't notice Yukiko's worried gaze looking his way...

* * *

Outside, Souji quickly found Junpei and approached him where he stood at the pool side gazing down at his reflection.

Noticing Souji approach behind him, Junpei sighed before he began to speak.

* * *

"You think I overacted? I was kind of a dick back there, huh?" He asks.

-I think you had reason to… (R.P up 3)

-I'll say… (R.P up 1)

**_-No. I would have done the same. (R.P up 6)_**

-I don't know…

* * *

Junpei laughed heartily. "You would, huh? … That's cool." He said nodding with an approving smile.

Junpei looked out at the ocean and the stretched as he felt the warmth of the bright sun.

"Well, I'm off pal…" Junpei said reaching out to shake Souji's hand.

Souji returned the gesture.

"You're a good guy. I respect you a lot." Junpei stated honestly. "A long time ago I was jealous of Minato, 'cause I thought he had everything and I just got the scraps with no glory. I thought it was unfair that he had everything going for him when I couldn't get even one girl to look my way… But you know something, there are others just like him. You're one of them. I guess if I'd stopped bitching and acted on my own, I could have had a chance at becoming like you both as well… It's too late for me now I think… But to this day I'm grateful for that jealousy I felt towards him… Because it made me admire him even more. And after I met Chidori, I understood how incredible he truly was. Why every one loved him so much."

Junpei stretched his neck, "You know what it was that made that bastard so incredible?"

Souji shook his head.

"It was his nature of self-sacrifice…" Junpei stated appreciatively. "It was only a few months after I lost Chidori, I felt what it was like to lose my world. I would have done anything to have had it back. I was selfishly thinking how I could restore what meant the world to me. I was just a selfish fool…"

Junpei bowed his head shamefully.

"Minato on the other hand… Did the exact opposite. Everything that meant the world to him, he gave up… Just so everyone else could have theirs…"

"… I'll forever respect that. It's what separates him from me…"

* * *

Junpei shares his last words before he readies to part ways, "Minato led this team, but he was always alone… I want to go find him and thank him properly for what he gave us."

**_-All the best._**

_-Good riddance._

_-Don't go._

* * *

"Thanks man… By the way, there was one thing Chidori's outline said before Mitsuru and Akihiko took her down. I asked her to tell me if there was any way to bring her back to this world. She said play the game of life and death… So I'm going to find this game… and I'm going to win," He said with a smiling wink.

"And I'll do it alone… Traesto!" Junpei fired his evoker and disappeared into an evaporating red mist.

* * *

_End Chapter._


	12. CH12 Awaken to Innocence

**Chapter 12: Awaken to Innocence**

* * *

_-26/02 / 5pm-_

_-Main Lobby-_

"Please, Seta… I think it's important you do so. Right away. I'll see to the care of your friends while you take rest."

Somewhat maternally, Mitsuru had demanded Souji take some time to sleep.

Before Souji left the lobby, he had checked in on Yosuke.

It seemed that Chie had been fighting off maids since the moment they got back.

She clearly wanted to take care of Yosuke alone; seeing as she wouldn't so much as let another female servant flip the wet towel over his forehead.

How unfortunate that the one day Yosuke was being showered by female attention, he was out like a light…

Souji was about to make his way to try and speak to Yukiko when Rise and Fuuka rushed over to request her help.

"Yukiko!" Rise exclaimed, "There's someone who's landed out near the far North shore of the island! Can you come with us? Senpai's in no condition to leave right now, but we could use your strength."

* * *

Yukiko turns to you with a look showing her need to speak to you alone. However she does not turn down the request.

_**- State you wish to accompany them.  
(Charm rises)**_

_- Wish them luck and prioritize rest.  
(Influence rises)_

* * *

"Whether you can or can't is not the question." Mitsuru intervened. "Though your determination is admirable, Aigis, Akihiko and I will fill your place as escort. So please go and rest. Furthermore, we do not even know if this presence is hostile yet. I presume it may not even be a shadow, is that possible Fuuka?"

"It could be… There's a high likely they're just two ordinary people," Fuuka nodded.

"Excellent, then it's settled… Let us go," Mitsuru declared.

* * *

_-Back inside the guest room-_

As Souji lay on the soft mattress, staring up at the gold and cream ceiling, he relaxed in the subtle comfort of quiet.

In the meanwhile he found himself thinking…

_'The Game of Life and Death.'_

Souji questioned whether keeping what he knew from Junpei was the right thing to have done?

As he pondered, he quickly realized that worrying over it now was only wastefully increasing his fatigue and stress.

In a weary and tired state, Souji reached over to open a drawer on the right side of his bed.

Simply looking to put away his glasses before falling asleep, Souji found a dusty and seemingly forgotten MP3 player in the otherwise empty drawer.

Come to think of it, before bringing him back to this guest room, Mitsuru had earlier said that Minato was the last person to use this room.

With risen curiosity, Souji took the outdated technology out of the drawer and aligned the ear phones.

He questioned whether it would still play, being so long uncharged… Naturally the device did not.

Souji was about to put it back when it suddenly began to glow luminous in his hands.

… Shining a radiant velvet in hue.

* * *

You hold the warm emanating object in your hand and Margaret's voice echoes in your mind as it moulds to a new shape…

_"I have bad news… I am losing the last of my connection to you …  
Though the Arcana still show partial faith to you, your contract has been violated.  
My master and I can no longer serve you directly, nor can you again enter the velvet room._

_…However, I refuse to leave your side…_

_Now and again you will see this object glow._  
_If you do, simply press the activation button and you will occasionally hear a message of guidance that may help you on your journey._  
_Stay strong and do not falter, no matter how bleakly the horizon shades itself._  
_As my sister said… Even in the darkest of times, there is always a glimmer hope._  
_She may be unorthodox but with your kinship to Minato, she will watch over you._

_Hm?  
This device?  
Why yes...  
It often served to fuel that young man's focus._  
_Consider this a gift from me and Minato both._  
_May my messages bring you guidance in times of need,_  
_And may his favorite symphonies rejuvenate you in times of exhaustion."_

* * *

It was during those last words Margaret's voice began to fade.

Though it saddened Souji to feel her presence disappearing, he took comfort in knowing she was still watching out for him despite no longer needing to.

The music device transformed in Souji's hands into a more modern design and formed a compact aqua shaded prism.

A finely thin silver chain looped through one end allowing him to wear it as a necklace...

As Souji pressed 'play', the diamond shaped button underneath the aquatic, opal like prism.

He was pleasantly surprised as he relaxed under melody he heard; drowning into the comfort of the soothing melody.

_Composing Artist: __**Kondor**__  
Track title: __**Story of my Life  
**_

The first track alone had left a good impression.

Souji approved of Minato's taste and with a faint smile he wondered…

Would the story of his own life one day too sound just as good?

* * *

_-Evening-_

Souji had fallen asleep for quite some time.

When he awoke, it was 5 p.m. already and the sun felt to be glowing several shades dimmer.

Still battling weary eyes, unwilling to fully open, Souji felt a soft poke to the cheek to which he instinctively brushed the hand away.

This hand was small, soft and smelled like vanilla scented soap.

That was Nanako's fragrance.

Souji's eyes instantly opened to find Nanako smiling warmly as she stood near Souji's dopey, awaking expression.

* * *

"Big brother! How are you?" Nanako exclaims excitedly, leaning over the bed to give you a warm hug… It's been a long time, what will you say to Nanako?

_**- Your summer dress looks really nice! (R.P up 5)**_

_- Thank you for coming to see me at the hospital. (R.P up 4)_

_- You get prettier and prettier each time I see you Nana-chan! (R.P up 4. NOTE: For this option, Nanako will laugh and say how that was a great Teddy impersonation.)_

* * *

"You noticed!" Nanako exclaims ecstatically. "Dad helped me pick it out, he's been spending a lot of time with me lately! But we both really miss you in Inaba…" Nanako added a little sadly.

Souji sat up, feeling his aching muscles catching up pain.

Mitsuru had been right… He really had needed the sleep. Now that his muscles had entered recovery, they didn't hesitate to let him know they preferred _rest _over_ movement_.

* * *

"Do you feel alright?" She asks you with genuine worry, catching you wince from the pain. You recall how faithfully she had waited for you during nights at the hospital... Will you reassure her?

_- "I've endured worse." (Diligence up and R.P up 3)_

_- "It hurts everywhere." (Diligence down)_

_**- "Much, now that you're here." (Expression up and R.P up 5)**_

_- "Stop worrying about me." (Expression down)_

* * *

"Yay! I'm glad we came! Want to come down and see dad too? He brought me here; we came on a special police boat after catching the bullet train to this beautiful city on an island! It was so much fun there!"

Nanako excitedly recited the details of her trip to Souji.

Souji listened on with a warm smile, feeling a fondness radiating from Nanako's endearing presence.

Before Nanako finished, Souji noticed Fuuka had been quietly standing by the open door this whole time too.

Souji realized she must have brought Nanako to come see him.

Worried for Nanako's sake, Souji quietly asked Fuuka if she thought any of '_those things'_ could potentially appear again?

Fuuka shook her head.

"Well, anything is possible, but with Miss Risette's help we did a full region scan. Now that we'd collected the right… Erm, _signals_, we memorised common detection traits and sweep scanned a hundred mile radius… Fortunately, we found nothing. So please don't worry." Fuuka stated as secretly as she possibly could.

Nanako looked a little confused… "What things are you worried about, big bro? Are you two talking about your college work?" Nanako asked, feeling a little left out.

Souji patted her gently on the head and told her everything was fine; putting the worrying child at ease again.

Souji remembered he had purchased a present for Nanako for her 9th birthday which he had been unable to attend in person nearly six months ago.

It was beyond late… but Souji thought he might as well give it before her next birthday drew any closer.

Walking over to his bag, he moved aside his clothing to take out an orange colored Junes handbag.

Souji walked over to Nanako and held it out for her.

"Happy birthday," he said somewhat apologetically. "Sorry it's so late."

* * *

Nanako looks elated. The poor thing barely knows what to say…

_-Well, go try it on! _

_-You better like this… _

_-It's your favorite color! I think… _

_**-Wait for Nanako to respond.**_

* * *

Before Souji said anything, Nanako excitedly pleaded to try it on immediately.

With Souji's approval, she made her way to the nearby bathroom to change, disappearing from the room.

Souji was left alone with Fuuka.

Courteously, she spoke first to break a moment long silence.

"She's such a good girl. It's easy to see how much she adores you…" Fuuka stated in a complimentary tone. "… In fact, you're surrounded by many wonderful people. It's a rare gift which I've only ever seen one other person to possess."

Fuuka walked over to Souji and handed him a cup of warm jasmine tea from a tray she had earlier rested on a chest of drawers.

The hot drink was revitalizing and restored much needed energy back into Souji's body.

"Speaking of which…" Fuuka continued, "I spent a long time speaking with one of your friends while you were asleep just recently, Risette... Or rather, I should say Rise." Fuuka blushed feeling excited to know a celebrity at an informal level. "She's a lovely person and it's still hard to believe I could finally meet someone with my own Persona abilities too!" Fuuka added excitedly. "In S.E.E.S, I'm the only one with my power… So the team doesn't really understand the tactician's responsibilities. But Rise made me feel so proud of what I could do after sharing her own experiences and praising my efforts when we shared our stories… I only wish I were half as incredible as her though. Despite being younger than me, she's so humble, a _beautiful_ aspiring actress and still _so_ kind to others… She's the ideal girl. I idolized her before, but… I never knew I'd get to know her personally to appreciate her even more," Fuuka shyly confessed.

It was amazing to see just how far Rise's influence had spread.

Sometimes Souji forgot to give Rise's modesty credit given being a respected celebrity had never corrupted her character.

Souji watched Fuuka make her way over to the flowers by the window sill.

"These are beautiful," she stated admiringly. "Their color… They have a very special aura, my Persona is drawn to them. I wonder why…"

* * *

Now might be a good chance to get to know Fuuka a little better.

_-[Discourse] So, you have the same power as Rise?  
(Tower Arcana Equips)_

_-[Praise] You're an excellent cook.  
(Sun Arcana equips)_

_**-[Ponder] Have you ever taken a serious gamble?  
(Hanged Man Arcana equips)**_

* * *

Fuuka smiled softly. "Yes, I have… I accepted my position in S.E.E.S despite knowing I wasn't cut out to be a strategist... Fortunately, that was a gamble where I won against the odds," she gently said with a hint of pride.

Souji watched in a sense of admiration as the seemingly timid girl shouldered the lives of her peers without

Souji wondered, had he under-appreciated Rise's duties in the past if he was only _now_ noticing what silent resilience a strategist needed?

"Anyway, Souji-kun… I better go help get the dining table ready. When you two are done come down and eat with everyone." Fuuka said chirpily.

"I'm sorry Mitsuru was a little demanding when she told you to go rest. She just has everyone's best interests in mind, though she could really work on better voicing them," Fuuka sighed.

"I think she truly wants to atone for not taking better care of Minato-senpai when he was our team leader. I believe remembering what happened to him is what urges her to ensure you're well looked after… I really hope he returns soon so we can all thank him properly. We were just so happy to see him back at the dorm that we never truly said all that we wanted to…" Fuuka sadly looked out the window with searching eyes. "And now thanks to similar miscommunication, poor Junpei's left on his own too... Why couldn't I have said something more?"

Souji was about to comfort her when she smiled and shook her head wisely. "It's alright, Akihiko already feels guilty about what he did, and I know when Junpei returns in his own time the group is going to welcome him warmly... Sometimes all it takes is absence to remind us of our friends' immeasurable worth."

As Fuuka bowed formally, taking Souji's empty cup, she was thanked by Souji before deciding to take her leave.

Giving thought to her wise words, Souji looked out at the nearby window and wondered, where _had_ Minato and Junpei disappeared to…

At that moment as Souji sat back down on the bed like an old man with a still very sore body, Nanako soon came dashing out in joy.

The strawberry shade of the cloth was a color tone that had always suited Nanako.

The neatly fashioned dress she had put on was simple, but the conservative frills at the ends gave a subtle elegance while still maintaining her innocence and charming youthfulness.

Stunning and seasoned for her age, the dress matched Nanako's loveable nature.

"It's so pretty! I love it! Does it look alright to you?" Nanako asked hopefully.

Souji walked over to a nearby notepad sitting on the table. Using the pen perched above it, he wrote something on the first leaf, tore the sheet off the pad and then held it up with two hands and a firm upright stance.

"Yay!" Nanako exclaimed in laughter. "A perfect score!"

Ready to make his way downstairs, Souji had Nanako trailing closely behind with one hand tightly holding his.

As they closed the door behind them, Souji's 'paper-made score card' fell to the floor facing side up.

...

Of course it read nothing less than a perfect ten.

* * *

_-Manor Lobby on the ground floor-_

Souji and Nanako made their way down the spiraling marble staircase from the third floor.

Down near the entrance hall, Mitsuru seemed to be talking to a tall gentleman Souji had not yet met.

Though judging from his

The man had a strikingly authoritative presence but with something odd about his limbs.

They resembled a similar structure to Aigis'.

The man with dark burgundy hair and prominent eye-patch turned away from Mitsuru and looked up at Souji who had just descended the final flight of stairs.

"Stop!" Demanded the man abruptly to Souji, Nanako and Mitsuru's surprise.

"Big bro…" Nanako stated fearfully as she tightly gripped Souji's hand in a rising anxiety.

Suddenly the man's eyes began to change color, "Shadow detected… Analyzing"

"What!?" Mitsuru exclaimed after a shocked gasp.

The man suddenly had his limbs transformed into heavy duty artillery. A detachable forearm folded back to reveal the opening for a gun's barrel.

Souji pulled a scared Nanako behind him and covered her from the line of fire instinctively.

Misturu now snapping out of panic shouted a desperate command, "What are you- _No_! Deactivate at once! _This is an order_!"

The man was about to power down when something strange happened.

His eyes turned a violent red and Mitsuru instantly realized he had entered A.I override mode. A mode still in testing phase.

"Command denied… Shadow risk level analysis complete… S level Shadow detected. Preparing to fire… Given current threat, prioritization of risk factor enabled. All orders will be disregarded."

The man seemed to be taking aim at Souji's head, careful not to fire on Nanako.

Rise who had heard a commotion from her own nearby guest room came rushing forth and blocked off the line of fire with her arms spread out before Souji.

"One civilian standing before target… Weighing out casualty cost... Complete… Casualty cost economically acceptable considering threat's potential casualty count… 4 seconds until impact."

* * *

Rise is in line of fire… You shout out to her under the influence of the Hanged Man.

_-[Order] Rise! Move!  
(Orthrus equips Lv 43) _

_**-[Defend] No! Rise, get out of there!  
(Berith equips Lv 54)**_

_-[Retaliate] Rise, duck! (Requires Corruption Lv 6 and Courage Lv 6)  
(Secret Persona Medea enters the sea of soul Lv 74)_

_(__**A.N**__: All of these Persona are from the Hanged Man Arcana due to last decision's effects)_

* * *

"No!" Rise adamantly defied.

"3…" The robotic voice of the tall man began to count down.

"Stand by! Stop this at once!" Mitsuru shouted growing desperately frazzled.

"2…"

Nanako began to cry softly as she tightly tucked her head against Souji's neck in fear.

"1…"

"It's going to be alright Nanako-chan…Don't cry sweetie." Rise stated, trying her best to hide the fear in her tone.

_"Target locked."_

Suddenly the deafening sound of gunfire boomed throughout the hall.

Mitsuru stood horrified as she watched the blood drip to the ground.

Two knees dropped lifelessly on the Persian rug beneath them.

Then a crumpled lifeless body caved.

…

It was in no time at all that everyone in the manor came dashing through the nearby door, freezing in horror from what they saw.

"No! Mitsuru… Your father! He's been shot!" Chihiro screamed.

"Everyone remain calm…" Mitsuru gently ushered. "He's not my father… the He's an anti-shadow weapon. And he will not cease to function from just one bullet wound to head." Mitsuru said walking over to the Tall Gentleman now gravely wounded.

From his skull seemed to be static of internal circuitry shorting in wiring connections.

"So… That's he's not the chairman of the Kirijo group?" Yosuke called out from nearby, now looking well again.

"He is the master of this manor… But engineered to be… Engineered to take after me. My real father died some years ago… This man is actually an anti-shadow weapon designed to embody the Kirijo leader. He returned from an important meeting in China today but it seems he's malfunctioning seeing that he spontaneously attacked Seta-kun. I'll have to take him back to the lab for re-evaluation."

Mitsuru stated assessing the damages.

"Now as for the man who fired the bullet… Though I am grateful you intervened... Would you be so kind as to explain why it is that you're carrying a firearm in my household?" Mitsuru asked with challenging authority.

The man who fired the gun holstered his officer's pistol and scratched his stubble with an equally authoritative stance. "Sorry, but any machine that threatens my daughter isn't going to remain functional under my watch… And I can assure that machine of yours that '_he'_ is no threat. He was just protecting my daughter, not harming her like your robot over there thought," Dojima voiced back with an equally sturdy presence as he flashed his badge.

"I see. You're with the police force… Very well." Mitsuru stated calmly. "I apologize sincerely for the risks your daughter fell under. I will compensate you for this however I can."

Dojima sighed as he scratched his head, "Though I can't say I'm pleased, I'm willing to forgive what just happened this time as an accident… Amagi told me when I arrived that you've been looking after my nephew. For that, I suppose I owe some thanks." Dojima said as he walked over to Nanako who rushed over to hug him tightly in silenced gratefulness.

…

Souji didn't understand why he had been mistaken as a threat… Was the anti-shadow weapon truly playing up? Or was there more to this incident than Mitsuru believed?

* * *

_-6pm-_

Once some explanations had been exchanged Mitsuru asked for Souji's help before dinner.

When Souji returned to the lobby after helping Mitsuru and the manor's maids carry out the Anti-Shadow weapon to the lab nearby, an hour had passed.

The uneasiness everyone shouldered seemed to have mostly faded, with now some light conversations being exchanged in more comfortable setting.

It seemed the environment was normalizing.

Yukiko, Chie and Yosuke had been by Nanako this entire time to help cheer her up and help her forget what had happened.

Chihiro and Fuuka asked for Rise's help with setting out the table to which she happily agreed.

"I know it's not under the best of atmosphere, but please come eat some food everyone…" Chihiro warmly welcomed.

Mitsuru agreed with a sense of guilt and made her way over to Souji to give a sincere apology.

"Seta... It seems I only bring you trouble… Your uncle and cousin must be exhausted after the trip here and I've caused them much grief upon their arrival…

* * *

Mitsuru seems to be harbouring a very strong guilt... You should share your thoughts.

_**- It's not your fault. (Private conversation furthers)**_

_- You need to ease up. (Private conversation ends)_

_- Forget about it. (Private conversation furthers with limited responses)_

* * *

Thank you… You're too kind," she stated with a wry smile, placing her hand delicately on Souji's shoulder.

"Bring them through to the dining room. I've had the chefs prepare a feast for tonight somewhat as a 'remedy' of all we've recently endured. I hope it is to your family's liking as well... Tell them to consider this manor home for as long as they wish."

Souji thanked Mitsuru and made his way over to let Dojima know about dinner.

This was actually the first moment he had to exchange an awkwardly formal yet fatherly handshake in a reunion.

"Its good to see you. You're looking well." Dojima said with a discrete grin. He turned over to Nanako who was now proudly showing off her dress Souji had given her to Yukiko, Yosuke and Chie who all flattered her genuinely.

Dojima sighed. "You didn't have to get Nanako that dress, you know. It was unnecessar-" Dojima forcefully stopped himself and sighed. "Wait, urgh... What I mean to say is... Thanks. That was thoughtful of you; I'm hopeless at buying her gifts and well... this suits her nicely."

Dojima seemed to struggle doing so, but just for Souji had effortfully corrected his method of expression to voice a less rough statement and replace it with more honest thoughts.

"Frightening..." He began with an admiring smile as he watched Nanako with his hands now sinking into his pockets. "...How much seeing her in that dress actually reminds me of her mother."

Mitsuru at this point went to inform Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko and Nanako to make their way into the dining room.

Nanako was instantly stunned by Mitsuru's presence.

Admiringly she gazed up at the tall woman before her and complimented her beauty.

"Wow... You're so pretty Miss. Do you own this castle? Oh wait... Dad said a princess used to own this land! Is that you?" Nanako asked.

"Why... I... Th-thank you. However, this is not a castle. When the Kirijo were of royal blood we did not live in castles, we lived in manors... And I believe you may have confused the definition of a princess to that of heiress," Mitsuru replied more informatively than gently as she blushed from the earlier compliment.

Yosuke chuckled as he folded his arms, "You don't interact with kids much do you Mitsuru-san?"

Mitsuru, looking suddenly embaressed shook her head and apologized to Nanako.

"Leave her alone, Yosuke!" Chie intervened. "The only reason you manage to get along with kids is because they all think you're just a clown without the costume!"

"Wha- _That's not true_! Tell her it's not true Nana-chan!" Yosuke desperately pleaded.

Nanako's eyes widened, "It's not? But Chie told me that was your job at Junes... I thought you worked part time as a clown."

Yosuke looked crushed but Yukiko burst into giggling laughter from the imagery alone.

Her seemingly incessant and easily achieved joy came to the team's immense relief in an unspoken exhange of warm glances, for it showed a much more normal side of Yukiko compared with what they'd recently seen.

Though she looked to be enjoying herself, Souji knew better.

He had noticed she still oddly seemed to be making an effort not to speak...

Souji felt perhaps she was afraid a different side of her would take over conveying unintentionally cold words... Though that was only intuition.

* * *

_-7pm-_

In a matter of no time at all the others began to make their way to the dining room.

With Souji left alone with Mitsuru she seemed to wish to speak with him a moment longer.

* * *

"Seta... There was one other thing troubling me which I wished to speak with you about. Have you noticed something in common about the shadow attacks recently?"

_-The figures seem to be deceased people we know. (Knowledge up)_

_**-The figures seem to only be attacking us.**_

_-They are all big… (Knowledge down)_

* * *

"I'm not sure that's entirely true." Mitsuru stated as she crossed her arms in reflection. "If you remember, the first outline rampaged in the heart of the city before attacking us… but you are partially correct in assuming they prioritize attacking us when we are in sight… That aside, there is one other thing in common I noticed. If what Chie and Yosuke told me an hour ago is true, then it seems that we all recognize these colossal figures as deceased acquaintances."

* * *

Mitsuru is correct… You give a moment's thought as to what this might mean...  
"Seta, can you guess what this may imply about the attacks?"

_- One of us might be the one responsible for these attacks._

_**- The one orchestrating the shadow attacks may be reading us. **_

_- These colossal outlines may be a consequence of reversing Arcana._

* * *

"Precisely. It may indicate the force summoning these shadows is someone who can read our past or our deeper memories to emulate faces which test our emotions most… Tell me, Seta… Is there by chance something which you're not telling me?"

_- Tell her about Nyx._

_- Tell her about Elizabeth._

_**- Tell her nothing.**_

* * *

Just as Mitsuru was about to inquire further. Akihiko came storming through…

"Mitsuru! We have… Visitors."

"Who do you mea-" Mitsuru stopped when she noticed a group of suited gentlemen walk in through the front door from behind Akihiko.

Instantly she realized there was trouble.

But as to what nature… Souji did not know.

One of the gentlemen at the very front spoke first. "Sorry to bother you Daughter of Kirijo… We have some important dates to discuss I believe."

"Seta, excuse us. Go join the others for a meal. Akihiko and I will host our new guests." Mitsuru stated formally enough for Souji to know this was not an arranged meeting… Nor a welcomed one.

* * *

_-Late Evening-_

_-West side of Manor. Dining hall-_

Seated at the dining table was Yukiko, Chie and Yosuke seated along one side of the seemingly endless table.

On the opposite side Souji, Nanako and Dojima took three more seats.

"I hope everything is to everyone's liking…" Fuuka shyly voiced as she, Rise and Chihiro walked around handing out plates.

"Can we help?" Chie asked as Yukiko too got up to politely offer their help; both feeling slightly rude they hadn't done so sooner.

Chihiro insisted they not bother. "Relax you two, you're guests and we saw how busy you all got just a little while ago. You all deserve a break. Miss Risette and Fuuka deserve a break too, but I simply couldn't talk them out of it... Though I must confess," Chihiro added in a whisper, "Fuuka and I secretly wanted to just spend time with Risette. _The Risette! _Oh my goodness, I still can't believe it!"

Yukiko being rather competitive with Rise suddenly didn't enjoy seeing her praised like that. Especially after catching Souji eye her admiringly as the chefs showered her with compliments of her humble nature; being a celebrity and yet offering to work alongside them as their equal.

Seeing her showered by various forms of endearment, Yukiko found it a good moment to display a few of the tricks she had learned about hosting from the Amagi inn.

Never had Souji seen food served so delicately and carefully decorated in neat portions onto the steaming clean plates.

The maids fell silent as they watched her graceful etiquette and true lady-like mannerisms through her smile, bows and careful handling.

Rise who quickly noticed the attention shift only_ happened_ to be walking past her to bring Souji a plate, when she gently bumped her from behind to cause her to spill a little sauce out of the plate's range.

Suddenly there was a little tension beginning to brew and before any sparks could catch fire, Chie skeptically jumped up and asked what the chefs had prepared.

The head chef who was now walking towards the table from the kitchen with a trolley of silverware and platters laughed and answered right away, "It's a roast! Miss Amagi's already been doing a fine job decorating the plates with entrees and salads, but be sure to save room for the mains, Roast Chicken, Vegetarian lasagne, Sweet honey glazed pork, Steak skewers, Satay vegetables in stir fry, Ricotta cheese rolls and fried rice."

Chie and Yosuke had already begun to drool as they fell silent while exchanging looks often seen worn by the occasional winner of the high roller's table.

The chef added one more thing, "Oh, but be sure to sing _these_ girls the real praise! We had an easy day. Little Fuuka and Little Chihiro did most of the meal preparation. These girls helped make more than half the feast… Easiest shift I've ever had!" He said bursting out in a deep laugh.

A maid with a panicked look came over and slapped him hard on the back of the head. "_What are you doing!? Don't speak to the guests so informally!_ I'm so very sorry for his rudeness… Please forgive this one. Talented in cooking... _but unfortunately nothing else!_ Please enjoy your meals and let us know if there is anything we can do for you," she said, bowing and pulling the chef by the collar towards the nearby door.

Yosuke laughed upon seeing the contrasting personality of the two. "I liked that chef, he knows how to 'keep it real'. Honest hosts are the best!"

"Not a chance. Formal hosts give a much nicer vibe.

Dojima spoke a little formally in between the silence as he began to serve food onto Nanako's plate. "To be honest, you two... They actually came across exactly like the both of you." He said to Chie and Yosuke. "And girls..." Dojima began as he turned now to Fuuka and Chihiro, "It all looks fantastic."

Nanako was overflowing with excitement as she gave out compliments along with the rest of Souji's team and Aigis.

However... The conversation quickly came back to Chie and Yosuke.

"Slow down Yosuke! This is why Dojima said you remind him of the chef! You don't know how to act in formal situations!"

"No way! He _totally_ means that I'm laid back and a hundred percent awesome! Whereas you're just wound up tight and prudish, Right Nan-"

Chie punched Yosuke on his sore arm to which he suddenly turned silent in pain.

"Ow! Ok _fine_, you win! _I'm 'informal' and you're 'well mannered', damnit!_" Yosuke quickly exclaimed.

Chie smiled innocently with a sense of victory while Yosuke made an unimpressed face as he shook his head facing Souji's direction.

Souji, like most others grinned or laughed while watching the two interact as their usual easy-going selves.

He again noticed Yukiko smiling as she watched the two; seeming to appear more so as her normal self.

Yet when she turned to Souji, though there was still a smile on her face, it still seemed like there was something she wanted from him.

A sorrow in the look which she gave him pleaded to have her troubles heard... Though each time Souji tried to signal he wanted to listen, she averted her gaze and ignored him almost unwillingly.

This worried Souji.

Rise, who noticed his eyes falling over Yukiko in concern, quickly grew a little saddened too.

Losing her appetite she went to put away her plate.

In the process, she walked over to Nanako as the others chatted amongst themselves.

No one actually knew this, but Rise approached Nanako and gave her a big hug and peck on the cheek whispering compliments of Nanako's bravery during the recent confrontation... Though secretly, Rise partially needed some comfort herself which she believed only holding Nanako tightly would provide.

As she managed to perk up Nanako even more, Nanako took Rise by surprise with her radiant smile of gratefulness. "Thanks Rise, you looked beautiful in the new movie trailer with you in it. I still think I'm so lucky to know a movie star!"

Rise was not expecting Nanako's words to have such a strong effect.

* * *

You could use this opportunity to second the notion...

_- "Rise's going to a bigger star than ever once that movie hits... Get an autograph now Nanako. _  
_(R.P up 6 & Erebus does not invade yet)_

_- "Rise looked better two years ago as an Idol..." _  
_(R.P down 3 & Erebus seeds new target)_

**_- "I'm looking forward to seeing this movie... I bet you're going to look great." _**  
**_(R.P up 6 & Erebus does not invade yet) _**

_- "How's that new sitcom actress doing? Ai Ebihara. _  
_(Reverse Arcana & Erebus seeds new target)_

* * *

After sharing his thoughts, Souji smiled thankfully in Rise's direction for the gesture she had just made to Nanako. Added to that was a look of gratefulness for her recent efforts.

Shying away from the sudden praise, she made her way hastily back to the kitchen, "I'm just going to bring the kitchen… _The chicken!_ I meant the chicken… Um, excuse me." She said before leaving in a chirpy state.

It was during this time that Aigis stepped through a nearby door.

Fuuka exclaimed upon seeing her.

Chihiro pulled out the one seat at the head of the table to welcome her to sit in a position which could oversee the entire group.

Thanking him, she sat down and almost instantly it became quite clear to Souji that a sharp gaze was scanning over him.

Quite some time passed as everyone was served and even Fuuka, Chihiro and Rise had come to sit on the table but Aigis would simply not stop staring in Souji's direction.

There didn't seem to be a flare of hostility, but she certainly displayed a risen alertness.

Someone unexpected broke her heavily focused attention.

"Hello... My name's Nanako, nice to meet you." Nanako sweetly introduced herself to Aigis while pouring her a glass of Orange juice. "Are you going to eat with us too?"

"Oh no… I do not wish to explode," Aigis courteously replied.

Nanako cheerfully laughed. "Then just eat a small lunch."

"But even a trace of citric acid is all that's required for my synthetic arteries to-" Fuuka gently shook her head in Aigis' direction as she rushed over to slam a plate down before Aigis to interrupt the awkward conversation.

Aigis seemed to understand not to continue but she was at a loss for what to do next to act normal…

Without any creative ideas, Aigis simply picked up the orange juice and splashed it in her face, "Oops, it seems my hand slipped… How clumsy of me."

Nanako apologized despite the incident not being her fault. Aigis looked to be questioning why she did so. Aigis only grew further impressed and curious when Nanako handed Aigis a serviette to help clean herself up.

Her unexpected kindness seemed to be what left an impression on Aigis,

"For a child of your age... You are very lady-like," Aigis stated observantly.

"Really? I'm lady-like?" Nanako responded in surprise, looking suddenly delighted with a beaming smile.

Rise, Yukiko and Yosuke joined in to concur the notion.

Even Chihiro acknowledged she conducted herself very gracefully. "You are Miss Dojima… When I met you at the front door, I thought you were absolutely delightful!"

Even Chie joined in to acknowledge the notion, "Nanako, you can be my sister any time!"

"No way!" Yosuke interrupted. "You'd ruin her in a day. Besides I already called first dibs! Even ask Souji, it was way back in Inaba!"

Nanako shot Souji a very proud smile as she modestly kept quiet under all the appreciation.

It was at this point Souji heard the sound of a door nearby opening.

Akihiko had entered the room with a slightly serious affect.

With a lifeless tone, he called for Souji alone.

The table fell silent instantly as Souji laid down his knife and fork and made his way over to the meeting room with everyone watching in silence as he took his leave.

"Oh Seta, you're here… We need you to sign as a witness. You were there the day we were publically sighted. If we want to be protected from the public eye we need to make a pact with this organization. They're going to help us remain somewhat anonymous."

Souji was passed a paper on which he saw Mitsuru and Akihiko's signature.

Minato's line was blank and underneath was one with room for Souji's signature.

Signing the sheet, Souji passed the form back to the gentlemen whom he did not know.

"Excellent. We'll protect your privacy legally, rest assured… Now I believe we have a title fight to discuss."

"It's ridiculous! You can't possibly expect him to accept!" Mitsuru exclaimed.

"That's right… The press'll be running me down in a flash!" Akihiko sighed with disappointment.

"Wrong…" Said a calm black suited gentleman as he puffed on a cigar. "As the promoter of the national champion matches, I have a plan to give you a private match which the world can still spectate, without laying a hand on you."

"Really? How so?" Mitsuru asked as she crossed her arms.

"Imagine this. An empty arena, with nothing but high quality sound systems connected to a full arena with high quality sound systems too."

"Ok, but this is boxing… Not a music festival. What's your point?"

"My point is we connect bridge sound across a public venue and a private venue.

At the public venue we set up the latest in Tanaka holographics… A virtual boxing match unfolds before an arena full of people who have no idea where you are actually boxing. It will be like you are in the same arena!"

"I see… You want to set up a title fight where we are physically not at the venue but can be seen perfectly through hologram imaging… Not a bad idea."

"Yes… I would say this is good too… But how do we know you won't rat us out to the public press for the cash they pay you?"

"Because I'm a business man and the money I'd make to publicize a fight with a man who helped slay will rake in an endless flow of economy… No press can offer me as much publicity and money as keeping you, my new favorite boxer, happy."

Mitsuru and Akihiko exchanged looks. "I suppose it's worth taking then… I know how much you want this opportunity Akihiko. I have a bad feeling but I can't deny you this chance."

"Thanks… I'll think about it." Akihiko quietly stated.

"Sorry, I need an answer right now." The businessman interrupted

"Why is that?" Mitsuru asked.

"Because your title fight…" The man began as he placed his chin over his interlocked hands while leaning forward. "...is booked for tomorrow."

* * *

END CHAPTER

* * *

**Chatroom**

To **Steeltoedsandal**: Some sound advise dude! I looked back a little bit, and yeah, I really haven't given the characters all that much time to breath between the last few action events :/ I tried to tone it down for a little bit and I hope the character introduced this chapter helped achieve that :) Thanks for the positive encouragement too man, I really appreciate it! Would love to hear more thoughts in future.

To **Kiyiamayu**: Haha, thanks heaps! I'm glad you like the battle scenes, the fights have been my pride and joy in this story thus far so it's always a huge confidence boost when someone praises that aspect :D Oh! And Nyx is going to be a very complex character in this fic, so I was super relieved to hear she drew your interest! Later you might find her motives questionable and the aim is to make her one of those characters you love but also hate... Also MAJOR SCORE for Junpei and Yosuke heightening the passion :) I was happy with Junpei's last words when I wrote them but I'm surprised Yosuke's got to you as well! That's a bonus for me because I questioned it briefly after reading over it :D And lastly, bahahaha! Funny enough, when I pictured Kohryu in my head during proof reading, I started craving Starburst Rattlesnakes -sigh- I'm retarted, I know :P

To **Aniki120**: Spot on man! They had really bad runs indeed... I always felt they got the short end of the stick during 'glory' times and I really want to pave something grander for their incredible characters in the coming journey. Oh, and as far as your premonition goes... I'll say this... I think you'll enjoy the next chapter ;)

**To all dear readers and reviewers**, do not hesitate to point out errors and things you don't like about my writing. I'll do my best to remove those aspects or minimize them as best I can! I'm not very proud of this chapter but it's a necessity to bridge to the upcoming events. Especially Akihiko's title fight!

I'm afraid I'm not too proud of this chapter, its more of a necessary bridge into coming events... I know the next one should be something quite different though to make up for this one :) ALSO! Massive event coming around Chapter 15: MASSIVE! Look forward to it and dread it as well. You won't see it coming...


	13. CH13 The Darker we Dream

**Chatroom: **

_Dear readers, just wanted to quickly mention I didn't write another chapter in just a day.  
This was done with the other one but I was looking to wait a bit before uploading it...  
So fair warning, next chapter will take time :)_

_At **Aniki120:** Fair call man, last chap must have been quite boring, lol.__ I think I took feedback from reviewers but (sadly) applied it in poor/bad ways :/ Someone said there'd been too much action lately and I should slow down, another said Rise's not getting much of a shot at Souji (both **very** valid criticisms), but then I must have unnaturally rushed into trying to remedy such plot flaws and unfortunately created more problems in the process. Haha, oh well, I well let's hope it's just one bump along the road, aye? Here is a chapter reverted to my original style. Let's see if it's an improvement.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Darker We Dream**

* * *

_-26/03 : Midnight-  
-The night before Akihiko's fight-  
-Souji's guest room-_

It was a little difficult for Souji to fall asleep now in the now silent manor.

His earlier nap this afternoon only made this more difficult.

Late that night as his eyelids began to fall shut, he heard a knock on the door.

To his surprise, when he answered, it was Nanako standing fearfully in her pajamas with her hair falling on her clutched tight pillow.

"Big bro, can I sleep here tonight? I'm feeling… afraid," Nanako softly spoke. "Dad told me to go back and sleep in my room…"

* * *

Seems like Nanako is troubled, what will you say?

_-"The manor is probably just haunted."  
_

_**-"Did you have a nightmare?"  
(R.P up 2)  
**_

_-"I think Dojima's right. You should sleep in your room." _  
_(R.P down 2)_

* * *

"No… I didn't...It's just. I was worried something bad was going to happen to… you."

* * *

Nanako is concerned for you. Strangely enough though, it seems she is having an uneasy feeling which she can't elaborate on further. What will you do?

_-Go to her room and wait for her until she falls asleep._

_-Tell her to go back to her room._

* * *

Before Souji could make a decision, Nanako heard the sound of cracking thunder and rushed under the bed's covers in fright.

Souji decided to close the door and window to ease the sounds keeping her awake.

He tucked her into the covers and pulled up a chair nearby and sat down.

"Aren't you going to sleep too?"

Souji shook his head, telling Nanako he wasn't tired.

She nodded in understanding still looking uncomfortable.

* * *

You decide to ask her about her day to try and calm her down.

_-Who do you like most out of the people you met today?  
(Nanako will talk to you about Chihiro) _

_-What did you enjoy eating most at the dinner table?  
(Nanako will talk to you about Fuuka)_

_-What was the most fun part of the trip over here?  
(Nanako will tell you about a young boy she met named Ken)_

_**-Examine window nearby…  
(Requires Full purity… i.e. Corruption lv 1 : Early salvation of the Priestess Arcana initiates!)**_

* * *

Souji could pick up something was rather abnormal about the night…

Walking over to the window nearby, he peered beyond the glass and watched for anomalies.

The night sky's luminosity sprinkled over the whispering ocean outside like any other quiet night.

However,

Despite the calm of midnight… Souji felt a discomforting atmosphere building.

Souji felt an icy chill as he rubbed his eyes which were beginning to feel a little watery.

Turning to his right to see how Nanako was faring for sleep, he noticed something odd about her outline under the covers.

As he reached his hand over to check on her now hidden under the linen, he stumbled backwards in shock to find a life sized puppet replacing her.

The lifeless wooden figurine had a dark expression drawn on… One childishly painted, but twisted in corruption.

Feeling rather disturbed, Souji shuddered as he backed away from the ill-omened object.

Feeling it may have been a good idea to investigate outside his room Souji walking over to the door when suddenly, from his window, he noticed a strange light seeping through.

It was red… Blood red.

Walking over to the window sill, he opened the window and peered out into dramatically changed scenery.

There was no sunlight, no moon. The skies were jet black… However, there was light radiating from the ocean.

A red ocean. An ocean of blood.

The air outside was warm and as the tide rolled upward, it seemed to be staining the sand along the shore.

However, it was upon more closely watching the liquid's motion that Souji realized the tide was in fact slowly rising.

Souji noticed a glow from his necklace.

Placing in the ear phones, he noticed the text flashing on the device's playlist had changed.

It read…

_Ordeal imminent._

Pressing play, Souji heard Margaret's soft yet worried voice.

* * *

_"I must warn you before it's too late… If you are hearing this, you have little time… Erebus is evolving, using your own intelligence against you, it seems... The deity has noticed you overcame corruption across the Magician Arcana… Hence it is changing its strategy. It has released its clutched on the Priestess Arcana in a last resort condemnation. Erebus has drawn you inside the corrupting soul of the Priestess; a nightmare she is currently having. Though Erebus has made sure this is no ordinary dream, if you encounter pain here your body will respond in kind. Meaning if you die in this young woman's nightmare… Then neither of you shall ever reawaken… You do not have much time. Save her before it's too late. We have sensed the demise of the Priestess Arcana. You have approximately one hour to prevent Miss Amagi's Death… But be warned. Aside from you and the young lady, there is one other presence roaming the confines of her mind. A lethal force unleashed by Erebus. Be wary and do not cross its path. To make matters worse, this is not the world you know… You cannot overcome this dimension with strength. You must use knowledge and practice caution to overcome this ordeal…  
For I'm sure you've already felt this by now…  
But in this confine, you cannot call forth the power of the Persona._

* * *

As Margaret's voice faded, Souji had to act fast.

Making his way to the door he slowly swung it open and peered outside.

The manor was barely lit, only the far northern edges let in a very faint, unwelcoming crimson light.

There was an eerie pressure coming from further down the dark hallways; a heavy scent of decay and ill-intent.

Rather blinded, Souji could really only see a meter or two ahead of him with the limited light radiating from his necklace.

Slowly inching his way forward through the empty hall, he began to hear a creaking sound…

A door nearby slowly began to swing open on its own.

Freezing in fear, Souji waited to see what stepped out…

But nothing emerged.

The door had opened entirely on its own, which meant there were more mind games to potentially be played in here.

As Souji fought off the chill ascending his spine like two sharp fingers walking up his back, he pushed on through the dim light, feeling more vulnerable than safe from the light his necklace gave off.

Suddenly Souji heard it.

The sound which made bones harden, muscles cease movement and hair stand in hyper alertness…

The terrifying sounds of shackles jingled subtly enough to warn Souji of a nearing monstrosity.

This approaching aura was crushing.

* * *

Complete lifelessness befalls your soul as you begin to feel like embracing your death… What will you do without a weapon to raise?

_- Hide under a glass coffee table.  
(Death... Game over) _

_- Hide in a nearby cabinet.  
(Find an umbrella)_

_- Enter the room where the door just opened.  
(Requires Courage Lv. 7 + find Mitsuru's weaponry) _

_**- Cover your necklace and stand still.  
(Requires Knowledge Lv. 3 and Courage Lv. 4 + find bloody chain.)**_

_-Wait and see…  
(Death... Game Over)_

* * *

Souji's legs were frozen and he felt too unnerved to enter the ominously beckoning room nearby, not knowing what may have been on the other side…

Instead, Souji simply tightly clasped his two hands around his glowing necklace to remove the light source and crouched low, slowly inching towards the nearby wall furthest from the red light at the opposite end of the hall.

In a position held down low, masked by darkness, Souji began to hear the sounds of grazing chains against tiles grow louder as a sickening presence drew close.

From his position down low his heart rate was shooting higher in anxiousness and to remain better hidden he took a deep breath and held it.

Dead silent, Souji now caught a subtle movement amidst the black of the dark halls.

A wispy cloak was floating along slowly past.

Souji's breath was fading and he felt like giving in his location, just get his death over and done with.

Feeling a cold sweat break out Souji almost worried he could be sensed by scent soon.

As the cloak and sound of iron came as close as four meters before him, the floating wisp known as the reaper continued on past to ascend up the stairs.

After a brief moment elapsed and the sound of metal faded out into the distance of upper floors, Souji tried to regain composure and make a move.

The clock was ticking and though he felt unnerved, he had to push through this if he ever wanted to see his friends again.

Souji slowly got up and as he did a drop of sweat fell to the floor and created an indistinguishable tap sound as it hit the tile.

The very second it did, a thunderous crashing noise made Souji's heart rate erupt violently.

Frozen on the spot, he slowly turned his head to see a colossal iron chain had been hurled in the exact location he had just moved an inch away from.

Shattering into the wall the blood stained and rusted iron chain had dented even the concrete as it fell loudly.

Souji froze holding his breath once again without daring to even turn his neck this time.

The reaper reappeared and came closer to the hit site but didn't seem to see Souji.

Souji knew Reapers could see perfectly well in the dark… But it was because there was no current Arcana flare coming from Souji, it was likely the reason this reaper could not distinguish him as a living entity.

This time, the reaper took his leave out the front door after shooting it down.

The sounds of chain disappeared into the far distance but to be safe, Souji waited an extra minute through the silence.

It was a tough decision to call. If he didn't move soon the reaper may come back, but if he moved too soon, he may have been heard…

However it was after a minute Souji no longer felt the crushing presence in the immediate vicinity and took it as his cue to act.

Before he left he looked over to the chain the reaper had hurled his way and decided it may come in useful later.

As Souji picked up the iron chain, he noticed something troubling.

From the broken down door something bright was seeping indoors.

The blood composing ocean was a rising tide… It was now entering the manor… And it was only a matter of time before it gave away Souji and Yukiko's location…

* * *

_-Upstairs Third floor.-_

Fortunately it was darker up at the top of the manor, the luminous blood had only washed into the first floor by the time Souji had checked the Eastern rooms.

Yukiko had to be in one of them but Souji had to be so quiet and careful that it didn't seem like he was covering enough ground.

Suddenly Souji decided to risk he broke into a sprint and began storming through the remaining rooms. In only seconds he had charged through four and only two remained on the Western side…

However…

Souji questioned whether it was a wise idea… For the crushing presence had returned.

The jingle of chains began to chime on the brightly lit first floor.

Souji silently scaled the walls and stepped closer towards the second last door of the third floor.

Once he reached it he turned the handle in dead silence and stepped inside to close it behind him as quietly as possible.

He had safely not been detected.

Souji began to look through the room to find messed up linen… Someone had certainly been in this room. Souji could only hope Yukiko had and still was.

As he made his way around the walls in silent footsteps he began to hear very faint sobbing coming from a nearby cabinet...

With a whisper nearing silence, Souji called out… _"Yukiko?"_

Yukiko recognized the voice and slowly pushed open the cabinet doors, huddled in the corner behind hung clothing.

Her eyes lit up with relief and instantly she rushed over to throw her arms around Souji so tightly that he felt his entire chest wrapped around by hers.

As she trembled violently with her cheek pressed tightly against his, Souji felt her fresh warm tears kissing dampening his own cheeks…

* * *

She's beyond terrified and doesn't plan to let go of you any time soon...

_- [Speak] "You're going to be ok."_  
_(You are detected!)_

_**- [Silence] "…"  
**(Knowledge up)**  
**_

* * *

Souji let her calm down and let her know he was there for her now. Desperately holding on to him for security, it took a moment for her soft hands to let him go.

Sadly she looked down, like always, guilty for things that were never her fault to begin with.

Trying to ease her burden Souji dried her eyes and she returned him a warm smile with only more falling from the relief of his comforting touch.

However Souji forgot one very important phenomenon.

_Death's unyielding thirst for sorrow and hunger of anxiety was what drew his attention...  
_

As Yukiko shed her tears, one of them fell from her delicate jawline down towards the floor.

With a subtle tap noise a ripple of white left emanated across the tiles of the room in a glowing white light…

The far distant sound of chiming chains suddenly stopped…

A pressure then suddenly felt to be locked onto this very room itself.

...

As Yukiko held her breath terrified, Souji too froze as he turned to the door in silence.

The chains sounded again… Though this time they were moving fast and shaking violently loud.

The presence of the reaper was headed directly for this room at an alarming speed.

They had a matter of minutes before final judgment.

* * *

You have to think fast… If you don't act now, you and Yukiko will meet a terrible demise.

Margret warned you not to engage in combat during in this ordeal. What will you do?

_- Try and call out to the Arcana  
(No answer)_

_- Try and call out to Margaret  
(No answer)_

_- Try and call out to Igor  
(Answer: Helpful information)_

_- Try and call out to Nyx  
(Answer: Unhelpful information)_

_**- Try and call out to Elizabeth  
(Answer: Coded information)**_

* * *

_**Your sea of soul reaches out to Elizabeth**_

_**...**_

_**She heeds your call telepathically.**_

_"Hm? Where are you exactly? For some reason Nyx and I cannot sense you from within the seal… Ah a dream, is it?  
How mysterious! I wonder what it is you dream of.  
Hm? A girl is with you in this dream?  
My, how romantic! Do go on…  
Oh my!? A third member about to enter your room?  
How fascinatingly erotic!_

_What?_  
_The reaper?_  
_I see…_  
_You are mistaken regarding your circumstance._  
_If what you're telling me is true, then you are not dreaming, _  
_You are inside a dream…_  
_Two very different circumstances…_  
_I cannot say how you can escape this ordeal._  
_However…_  
_In the world of dreams, reality can often appear flimsical._  
_So many things are possible; one just has to be creative._

_My hint for you is this… Perhaps your other self might show you a second world._  
_Good luck and try not to die… It would be rather inconvenient. Goodbye."_

* * *

You barely feel like Elizabeth's words made any sense, but you need to act fast, you feel Death's presence on the second floor.

_- Hang the bloodied chain by the window._

_**- Search the room **_  
_**(Diligence Lv. 6 required)**_

_- Ask Yukiko for guidance _  
_(Requires 10 or higher for success)_

* * *

Souji focused in the dire few moments left.

"A second world... My other self?" Souji said, giving Elizabeth's words some thought.

There were several objects in the room which Souji could consider using but as to how effective their use would be was unclear.

* * *

Think Carefully… What will you utilize? You have two chances…

_- Check the nearby Cabinet.  
(Failure: Nothing inside)_

_- Open the Window.  
(Failure: No effect)_

_- Gather the clothes on the ground.  
(Failure… __**A.N**__ Why would you even do this?)_

_**- Peer into the nearby bathroom.  
**__(Success… __**A.N**__ Did you guess why you should do this?)_

* * *

Intuitively, Souji had successfully found the exact thing he was looking for.

The second world Elizabeth had referred to, was just past the giant mirror hung over the sink.

Staring at his 'other self' past the mirror, his reflection smiled as he did upon realizing what he had to do.

Souji rushed over and began dismounting the mirror though it was harder than it looked.

The reaper was already on the third floor now with the chains drawing their chimes ever closer to the door.

Just as Souji nearly had the mirror off the wall, Yukiko came to help and dismounted it from the other side.

In a rush they both made their way over to the main door and raised it forwards with their bodies behind it.

Souji noticed Yukiko's hands were trembling as she held onto her side. For her sake he needed to make this work.

* * *

What will you do?

_-Tell her to leave this to you. (Influence up)  
_

_-Let her help you. (Understanding up)  
_

**_-Incorporate a change in tactic.  
(requires bloody chain)  
_**

_-Generate a distraction,  
(requires umbrella and Yukiko must know Agidyne)_

* * *

Souji asked Yukiko to hide safely and let him handle the coming force.

Unwillingly, she wouldn't leave his side.

From beside him, she supported the large mirror frame to bare some of the weight falling on Souji's arms.

Though Souji was grateful the sound of Death was meters from their door.

Now was the time to act. As a relatively calm reaper came into the room Souji and Yukiko were hiding behind the mirror against the far wall. Slowly death raised its revolvers and floated grimly around the room with a scanning head twisting in unnatural directions on a severed spine.  
Yukiko's body was pressed tight against Souji's and that was when the reaper noticed something. Beyond the mirror was a chain... A blood stained chain the ghastly entity recognised. Inching slowly towards the reflective glass. This was the moment of death detected them behind the mirror. They were dead... If Death entered the mirror, they had a chance to end this hellish nightmare once and for all...Fortunately Death investigated beyond the reflective world in pursuit of the trail that his soon to be victims had likely left behind.

When the black cloak and iron shackles ruffled across into the other dimension. Souji nodded and instantly broke into a sprint with Yukiko's help carrying the mirror towards the front door.

As they sprinted out the front door with the portal in their hands. The deadly force beyond the reflective mirror, fired deafening revolver shots with intentions to kill.

Seeing bullets fly past them, the heat of lead brushed past Souji's fingers which tightly clutched the frame of the mirror itself.

Once out the door, Souji roared with all his might. "Push it over the railing, Yukiko!"

The two hurled the mirror over the third floor railing and watched the mirror fall to the ground...

...And shatter into a thousand tiny pieces on impact.

Silently and fearfully they waited to see if it was over, or simply a futile attempt.

...

During the passing of a full minute, Yukiko held her breath and Souji reached over to hold her hand in hope.

Fortune was on his side today, it seemed... For along with the portal to the other side, the reaper was no more.

...

Suddenly the color of the outside world began to normalize.

The sound of ocean waves became its usual calming sound and the air lifted in pressure to give a cooler, more gentle breeze.

Souji realized they were safe now as he heard the sound of a door on the ground floor open, he peered over the railing with Yukiko to see him in a state of deep sleep heading back to his room for the night.

It seemed Dojima was far too tired to notice the broken glass on the floor.

* * *

You smile in Yukiko's direction as she averts her gaze shyly. Just as you go to head back to your room wishing Yukiko goodnight until morning, she gently pinches the back of your shirt.  
"Could you please just stay the rest of the night... with me?"

_- Are you sure about this?_

**_- If it makes you feel safer._**

_- I don't think it's a good idea._

_- I guess…_

* * *

"It does… But that's not the only reason I want you to stay. I'm sorry for how I've been acting recently. You have to believe it wasn't really me. That wasn't a part of me like my shadow self… I just became resentful without a cause… As I felt myself changing, I began to see people around me as _artificial_… It was sureal, as if everyone was starting to look and act like mannequins which could speak but weren't really people... And then," Yukiko's tears began to gather, "I stopped hearing them speak altogether. I was trapped in dreams, finding myself alone in strange unfamiliar places where my true self would question were part of dream or reality... Eventually each night the sound of chains in my dreams grew louder. I wanted to tell you about these nightmares… The eerie jingle that haunted me. I needed to let someone know it was only a matter of time before the red water swallowed me whole or Death found me hiding in my nightmares…"

Souji walked Yukiko in her stressed state over to the bed sympathetically and tucked her under the sheets before he asked her to continue.

With a grateful smile, she beckoned him by her side.

He decided to lie down on the mattress as well after a very brief hesitation.

Yukiko's bed was warm, and it had a hint of her perfume soaked into the mattress that was intoxicatingly enticing.

Souji sank into the pillow as he lay down, welcoming her presence and the stable comforts of reality.

Suddenly, he began to feel the exhaustion of 2 am catching up with him along with the easiness of lying beside his girlfriend while hearing her speak in her usual soft tone.

"But thanks to you, none of that came to be... You know something? You've saved me twice now. I guess I owe you thanks for that, don't I?" She laughed faintly.

Comfortingly, Yukiko ran her fingers gently through Souji's hair which made his eyes close in relaxation.

Instinctively, he put his hands around her waist, feeling the warm heat coming through her night gown along the shape of her supple soft skin.

With tiredness overwhelming him, Souji pulled her in towards him reassuringly before almost dozing off; when, to his surprise, he felt a soft set of lips gently fall over his own in tender affection.

Whether it was the start of a pleasant dream or the end of an unforgettable one, Souji couldn't tell, but he knew this kiss and more would stay with him... Even long after he next awoke.

* * *

_You have saved Yukiko from the despair of loneliness inflicted by Erebus.  
Preistess Arcana purified! Double ascension achieved!  
Level 12 to 14.  
Arcana no longer corrupting!  
Arcana no longer reversed!  
You can now summon the Norse Valkyrie of Future and Fate  
The Goddess Skuld.  
_

* * *

END CHAPTER

* * *

_A.N: If this chapter feels dry too, I might just need to take a break from the story to get some more of my writing's sharpness to return :) I'd rather give you readers quality to read over than rush the story at self set weekly deadlines.  
Peace out!  
_

_P.S: Rise fans don't lose hope... Something interesting will happen round Chapter 15_


	14. CH14 Cobra Venom over the Colossus

**Minato's current status:**

_**Scanning…**_

…

**Subject whereabouts:** unknown.

**Attribution:** Changes imminent

Strong fluctuation of internal conflictions detected.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Cobra Venom over the Colossus.**

* * *

_-27/02 : 8am-  
-Yukiko's guest room.-_

As Souji awoke, his sleepy eyes slowly opened to feel the gentle sprinkle of sunshine warming him from a nearby window.

A cool sea breeze blew in from the morning sky.

Aside from the pleasant chirping of song birds outside, the only other sound Souji heard was of a running showerhead from the bathroom nearby.

Souji was just about to continue dozing off in the relaxing environment a little longer, when suddenly, a gentle knock sounded by the door.

[Knock knock]

…!?

This wasn't good.

Explaining his current situation may have proved difficult.

In a whisper came Chie's voice from behind the door.

Suddenly the shower turned off and in a frantic rustling movement, Yukiko hastily came out, still partially dripping wet in a bath towel.

She gasped upon being seen by Souji which instantly alarmed Chie.

"Yukiko! What's wrong? Are you alright? I'm coming in…" Chie stated in a worrying tone.

"No wait!" Yukiko called out desperately. "I-I'm still changing… Just a second."

"Oh it's alright, I won't look… I just need to talk to you about something. I'm coming inside with my eyes closed, alright?"

* * *

Chie's about to enter. Yukiko turns to you with a distressed complexion. What will you do?

_-Hide in the cabinet  
(Success)_

-Hide under the bed  
(Success)

_**-Hide under the bed sheets.  
(Failure)**_

* * *

"_Wait," _Yukiko whispered to Souji in mild distress as he carelessly threw bed sheets over himself._ "Chie will see your outline… Oh never mind, just squeeze in next to me then, alright?" _

As Souji tightened his position, Yukiko got onto the bed, pulling the sheets over Souji and covering herself with it waist down.

In a rather uncomfortable position, Souji didn't know whether to find the predicament fortunate or not.

Just inches away from his face were Yukiko's smooth legs letting off the faintest of steam.

Chie finally came through the door and began talking.

"Huh? You're not going to change?" Chie questioned.

"Chie… You said you were coming in with your eyes _closed_!" Yukiko retorted.

"Huh? You're acting weird… You didn't care at the hot springs." Chie said with a confused look.

Yukiko began to flush red as a slight rustle occurred under the sheets.

"Anyway, listen…" Chie began again, turning a little more serious. "Yukari's fully recovered now and Fuuka said that she wants to speak to you, alone! Weird, huh?" Chie pondered while folding her arms.

Souji and Yukiko both instantly fell surprised too.

Chie came closer to the bed to Yukiko's worry.

Defensively, Yukiko inched even closer to Souji to make the bed's outline look a little more natural.

Souji's head was bumped by the softness of her lap.

Yukiko almost began laughing from the ticklish sensation.

Chie caught on quickly.

"Huh? Yukiko? Are your legs really that long?" She asked as she looked at the odd outline along the covers.

Chie poked the figure at the edge of the bed to which Souji reacted.

"And… What happened to your voice?" Chie said with a distorted face.

Instantly realizing something was odd, with a sceptical glance she raised a brow and pulled off the covers.

"**Souji!" **Chie loudly exclaimed.

"_Shh_!" Yukiko frantically pleaded her to keep quiet.

"_What are you two thinking!?" _Chie yelled under her breath like a scolding guardian.

Though shocked, Chie still managed to lower her voice to a hush.

"_Do you two have any idea how much trouble you would have caused if it was Mitsuru who came in here!? I know you two are dating but, sheesh! Animals… The two of you… REALLY!"_

* * *

Yukiko looks ashamed as she shivers slightly from the cold of being yet to pat herself dry. Perhaps you should speak up…

_-Apologize. (Understanding up)_

_**-Say you did nothing wrong. (Expression up)**_

_-Deny the whole thing. (Chie R.P down 4, Yukiko R.P down 1)_

* * *

Souji removed the blanket which was over him and carefully wrapped Yukiko's full body with it to warm her.

She smiled gratefully as he voiced his stance to Chie. "Yukiko shouldn't be blamed for anything… You might be jumping to conclusions."

"Yeah but… _Oh_ _fine_! I'll let it slide this time. I suppose it _is_ good to see you two have sorted out whatever argument you had earlier," Chie said with a weak yet sympathetic smile.

Chie suddenly looked to have remembered something important.

"Oh, and Souji! Akihiko and Mitsuru have been arguing this entire morning with some suited men. It seems they're planning a boxing match despite what happened in the city… It seems like they've found a way to hold the match but also protect him from a full-scale interrogation… But something about it all seems odd to me. I can't shake this bad feeling… You know?"

Yukiko looked troubled from what she heard. "Let's go ask Mitsuru-san what the situation is clearly. I'm sure she will explain it to us if we ask nicely. Besides I think we should have a say too if there's risk of exposing Souji to the public too… Oh and what about Yukari? Did she say what she wanted from me?"

Chie shook her head, "No, but she's fine now… She recovered quite a while ago but wasn't feeling too social until now. Apparently she and Chihiro had a bit of a tense moment earlier this morning…"

"About what?" Yukiko asked.

"Not sure, it wasn't a comfortable topic…"

For a brief moment the two girls looked a little excited from having something to gossip over when Souji cleared his throat to politely remind them they were getting distracted.

Chie returned to her original trail of thought, "A-Anyway, Yukiko, you should see Yukari before ten a.m. I'm meeting Mitsuru around ten so come with me then. We can discuss going to the match or not then."

"Is everyone else going?" Yukiko checked.

"At this stage everyone except for Aigis… Stupid Yosuke just had to go and for some reason Rise came to me this morning a little upset saying she was going today as well."

"What happened to Rise?" Yukiko asked in concern.

Chie shrugged. "I don't know… She looked upset though. I'll go ask her when you go see Yukari."

Chie then turned to Souji before continuing,

"If Akihiko's actually found a way to cover for you, Souji, maybe we should all just go… To be honest, it might be fun to see a championship fight!"

Chie's inner martial arts fanatic seemed to be taking interest in boxing. "Oh, and Souji… Maybe you should go ask Akihiko about-"

Chie fell silent when the three of them noticed another voice come from outside the room.

"Um… Yukiko-san, could I have a moment?" It was Chihiro's voice calling out to them.

Alarmed, Chie covered for Yukiko.

"Er… Yukiko's feeling a bit sick, can I help you instead?"

As Chie got up and left the room, Yukiko rushed over to close the door behind her once the voices faded into the distance.

With her back to the now closed door, Yukiko sighed and bowed her head.

Unaware as she did so, Yukiko's long wet strands of black hair fell before her face while she was still wrapped by drape-like white linen.

Souji suddenly broke into a sweat of uneasiness.

Yukiko caught his fearful expression and let leak a cheeky grin.

* * *

"I look like an old spirit right? With the long black hair that covers the ghost's face. It used to scare my mother all the time back at the inn! Wait a second... You're not _scared,_ are you?" She asks you with a raised brow.

_- Say you're not afraid_

_- Say she still looks good_

_- __**Back away slowly**_

* * *

Yukiko playfully began to walk forward with two raised arms before her.

Souji felt a chill travel down his spine as he fell back onto the bed and edged further backwards.

As she drew near resembling a classic Onryo, she began to crawl ominously across the bed, making her way over him in creeping movements.

Upon reaching him, it was only as she hovered an inch above Souji that he heard her struggle to hold back laughter before breaking out loudly.

Struggling to speak through her hysteria, she teased, "Y-You should see your… Hahaha… Face! You're _terrified_!"

Souji eased his stress and sank back into mattress…

Yukiko still laughing uncontrollable collapsed onto his chest as he dismissively threw his arms to his sides with a deep sigh;

Closing his eyes from the rosewater fragrance coming from her soft damp hair which cooled his neck as it fell over him, he shook his head at his rather goofy partner.

And yet, while Yukiko failed to notice as she faced the other way, Souji aimed his faint smile with an unspoken fondness that he had only ever let fall over her.

* * *

_-Out in the lobby-_

When Yukiko got dressed to go and see Yukari, Souji went his separate way to see Akihiko.

Souji made his way over to the ground floor to find the suited men from yesterday were only just leaving the room.

Just as the main front doors closed behind them on their way out, Mitsuru and Akihiko broke into a verbal feud.

"I can't let this go ahead, Akihiko!" Mitsuru protested.

"And why not? Just how long do you think we could keep this up, Mitsuru? You want to stay in hiding forever?" Akihiko argued.

"No… but I-" Mitsuru looked offended.

"We have to go back out there at some stage; show the world we can be normal citizens just like the promoter said! If they can do what they promised to, then we can put that incident behind us as nothing more than a televised hoax."

"Yes…" Mitsuru began, "but what if it's a lie? You know better than anyone, promoters will say anything to have you sign for a fight that draws this much revenue! They're milking the incident which happened with the giant shadow on the flyover!"

Akihiko sighed as he began to argue his point with a restored calm.

"Look… I know you're skeptical, Mitsuru, and believe me when I say that I am too… But we don't have another choice. You don't have to be my second for this match if you don't want to. I'll try and get my coach flown in and-"

"No Akihiko… I'll do it." Mitsuru said remorsefully as she averted her gaze in disappointment.

Her last words were spoken seriously.

"It's just that, I hope it's the rational man I know you can be who has accepted these terms

Not the boxer who'd do anything to carry a belt around his waist."

With her last thoughts finally voiced, Mitsuru left the lobby to leave Akihiko with a faint held back frustration.

* * *

Souji was left alone with Akihiko as an awkward silence lingered in the air above them.

Akihiko took a seat, focused in thought.

His mind sharpening under the confines of his silence.

"Hey…" He began, breaking the silence. "This morning when I stood out and watched the rising sun, I noticed something..."

Akihiko turned his head to look outside a sunlit window pane with one hand buried deep in his pocket.

* * *

"..Ever notice that the rising sun looks like an eye that never blinks?"

_- What do you mean?  
(Akihiko's drive lowers)_

_- Remind you of the champ's gaze? (Requires Expression Lv 5)  
(Akihiko's boxing finisher alters)_

_**- You've been hiding your right hand this entire time… (Understanding Lv.4 required)  
(Akihiko's drive rises)**_

* * *

Akihiko grinned. "Nothing quite gets past you does it?"

Akihiko pulled out his right hand and somewhat shamefully covered its bruised knuckles with his left.

"I… felt guilty for hitting Junpei during that heated moment yesterday." He stated remorsefully as he gazed down.

"I was training alone, round midnight. Pissed at myself, I didn't quite land my cross counter correctly… My right hand might be fractured. I'm not too sure…"

Akihiko took a deep breath before continuing.

* * *

"Still… There ain't a chance in hell I'm letting Mitsuru know this. I'd appreciate it if you kept it to yourself too."

_-I thought you were stronger than that.  
__(Akihiko's drive significantly rises)_

_**-You still think you can win?  
(Akihiko's drive rises slightly)**_

_-I need to tell Mitsuru.  
(Akihiko's drive significantly lowers)_

* * *

"Hmph," Akihiko closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair.

"The odds were six to one; champ's favor. Before _this _anyway…" Akihiko stated, raising his right hand.

"Calculating the damage… I'd say I can double that handicap now," Akihiko assessed as he got up to his feet.

"Still, twelve to one… Those odds are piss-weak compared to what Junpei faced at the Suzuka Circuit's national championship."

Akihiko picked up his gear for today's match.

"Even after a crash, that bastard still raced his way to second place that day… He still proved he was the best on that track; even if that's not what his prize said."

Akihiko smiled as he walked towards the front door where a helicopter pilot awaited him.

"If I still consider myself his senior, then I'm going to make damn sure I come back with gold. The glint which tells me I'm the best at what I do.  
…Standing at heights which Junpei somehow reached before me."

With those final words Akihiko opened the door calmly without turning back to face Souji.

Headed towards the helicopter which awaited him as transport, Akihiko faded into the blinding light outside, ready to face first heat of his blazing road ahead.

* * *

_-11:35 am-  
-On the train.-_

As the train gently rocked back and forth in soothing movements, Souji sat beside Yosuke.

Yosuke had been laughing at Souji when he put on the glasses and hat given by Mitsuru to help hide his appearance in public.

Feeling a burn of shame, Souji decided to keep it off until they arrived at the match's venue.

"I'm just pulling your leg, it looks fine bro. You somehow pull it off anyway," Yosuke said as he finally finished having his fun.

"Anyway," Yosuke began again, "the cruise over here from Mitsuru's vacation home sure was nice, huh? _Oh maaan!_ Mitsuru really owns everything… Boats, Helicopters, Katanas and even **maids!** Maybe I should try to get to know her a little better, you know, and maybe that way-"

"What are you two talking about?" Rise asked casually as she came walking from further down the aisle where the rest of the group sat due to the carriage's limited seating.

"N-nothing!" Yosuke replied awkwardly.

Rise shot him a skeptical look. "Right… Anyway, Listen Souji… Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Hey, hey… You get bolder by the day!" Yosuke snapped at Rise, looking a little annoyed.

But surprisingly, Rise didn't return fire with her usual giddiness.

She simply remained silent as she turned to Souji with a serious gaze.

Souji got up to follow her with mild bewilderment.

She led the way towards the privacy of the compartment between carriages.

Yosuke teased Souji when he was just almost out of earshot,

"_Someone's in trooouuuble."_

Souji threw back a chocolate bar his way to hit him in the head, but it only made Yosuke laugh with a sense of victory to have provoked a reaction from his generally stoic best friend.

* * *

_-In the next carriage.-_

"Hey…" Rise began somewhat softly as she stared out one of the windows with her arms behind her back.

"…I'm going to get straight to the point," she stated a little sternly.

Souji felt a strange vibe coming from her.

Her usual warmth was absent.

However, the words she said didn't match the coldness.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," Rise said gently, yet with a feeling of distance. "I've been disrespectful of your relationship with Yukiko…"

* * *

You are somewhat confused by her choice of words… How do you wish to respond?

_- I thought this was a confrontation…  
(R.P down 2)_

_- It never really bothered me.  
(R.P down 6) _

_**- Why this change in heart?**_

* * *

Rise smiled wryly as she hesitated to answer honestly.

"Yeah, I saw Yukiko leave her room this morning to make a cup of tea when I decided to go wait in her room to apologize in private for more or less what I'm telling you now… When... I found you in that same room."

Souji didn't know what to say.

Rise looked down, masking her true feelings.

"I honestly didn't know things had gotten that far between you two… Um, congrats! I guess..." She stated half-heartedly.

Rise didn't let Souji speak, it seemed she would get upset if she even heard him say a word in her nearly trembling fragile state.

"Look all I really wanted to say was… I'm moving on. I can be a smarter girl from now on. Find someone who's meant for me and stop getting in the way of my senpais… I'll find someone else who'll return these feelings before they…" Rise's smile faded. "...They go wasted any longer."

Tears began to gather around her eyes.

Embarrassed, she turned around and tried to calm herself.

* * *

_- Speak up and explain the situation._

_**- Do nothing.**_

_- Reach out and hold her._

* * *

Rise dries her tears with the back of her sleeve.

"Don't get me wrong… I'll still be your friend whenever you need me, OK… So I promise we won't get weird." She said, doing her best to laugh lightly through her sorrow.

Souji looked at her with guilt upon realizing how inattentive and neglectful he had been.

"_Hey now_! Don't you dare worry about me!" Rise said in an almost maternal tone. "You know, there's this guy I act with, who's asked me out a few times and I've turned him down. He's sweet and caring; the girls at work were getting angry at me for turning him down too… I'm tired of pushing against the tide… I think he deserves a chance."

Suddenly, Rise's seriousness eased ans she broke into a softer complexion as she pulled back her lustrous hair.

"Now come on, let's go back" Rise chuckled. "Before I worry your girlfriend even more."

With a friendly joke that felt unnatural and uncomfortably formal, Souji worried how their interactions would shape from now on.

…!?

* * *

_ A rift has torn between you and Rise._

_The Lovers Arcana has frozen.  
It will not be able to progress until warmed.  
For this to happen, a certain event must occur or a significantly long time elapse._

_Lovers Arcana Lv. 10 (Frozen)_

* * *

_-12:00 pm-_

_-Port Island stadium-_

Once the group came out of the train and traveled Eastward from the station, Souji deliberately trailed behind the group for a little while in thought.

It was after a few minutes had passed, they exclaimed with excitement upon seeing a sea of people flooding towards the Port Island Stadium.

Rise had gone back to acting like her normal self rather easily... Or atleast it seemed so.

Acting was no problem for her after all.

In contrast, Souji was still looking a little lost until Dojima slapped his back to grab his attention.

"Alright you lot, listen up. It looks like the arena's just up ahead," Dojima said pointing at the packed out venue grounds.

"Unbelievable!" Chihiro gasped. "The crowd's getting even denser near the arena! Let's stay together. Nanako you should hold Souji-kun's hand so you don't get lost."

"That's a good idea," Yosuke concurred still unable to take his eyes off the swarm of people passing him in uniform direction.

They all seemed to be headed to a towering five story high closed arena

"Amazing isn't it?" Rise said, catching up with Yosuke in midst of his surprise. "I performed there once, it's one of the largest arena's I've ever seen!"

"Yeah, the brochure said it had a maximum capacity of nearly 37,000 people!" Chie said with a rising eagerness.

_(A.N: To save words, the arena is based exactly off Saitama Super Arena. It's an amazing multi-purpose arena in Japan.)_

"You guys wait here," Dojima ordered. "I'm going with Fuuka to get in line to check about the last minute seating arrangements Mitsuru organized for us."

"Oh that's right!" Fuuka remembered as well. "Mitsuru-senpai said to take these passes to the box office. I'll come with you Dojima-san. We'll get everyone's tickets at the same time," Fuuka voiced to the group over the loud bustling competing with her.

Once they left the group in waiting, Souji found it refreshing to see how well everyone was getting along with each other.

Yukari who was slowest to walk with the group, far back at the end of the pack with Yukiko close by to look after her if need be.

Though Souji didn't know what they had discussed this morning, the two seemed to be getting on rather well and looked to have a lot in common judging from the flowing conversations they were holding.

Yosuke and Chie were chatting with Chihiro excitedly talking about a chef's convention they should all go to when they had the opportunity.

This left Souji, with Nanako close by who was being pampered by Rise's full attention with her usual sweet tone and jolly nature.

It was during this moment that Souji's eyes caught a rather strange event off in the mass movement of the bustling crowd around him.

He could have sworn he noticed a suited gentleman who was walking with his child and wife towards the arena…

Holster in his back pocket…

A gun.

* * *

"Big bro!" Nanako's voice breaks your line of attention. "Rise and I want to go get some drinks for everyone. Do you know where we could get some?"

_**- Offer to pay for it  
(Rise and Nanako R.P plus 6)**_

_- Give them directions  
_

_- Ignore them and look for the suspicious figure  
(He's disappeared)_

* * *

"Thank you!" Nanko cheerfully exclaimed.

"Hey…" Rise said with a formal smile as Souji gave Nanako some money to spend. "You don't have to do that… Let me help."

* * *

You insist regardless and give your last 2000 yen in your wallet without letting Rise pay. You look around and notice three visitor attractions. Be careful where you chose to send them to pick up drinks or you may force Rise to pay out of her own pocket.

_**- Lawson Convenience store.  
(You cover full cost.)**_

_- Chagall Café stand.  
(Very Expensive! Rise covers most of the cost.)_

_- Escapade beverages.  
(Liquor only!)_

_(__**A.N**__: Lawson is a real Japanese chain of convenience stores & Chagall Café and Club Escapade are in Persona 3's Paulownia Mall)_

* * *

Once the girls went off on their way, Souji tried to track down the questionable figure he recently saw…

But in the thick of this crowd,

It was near impossible to do.

* * *

_-1 hour later-_

"Alright, let's head inside, everyone." Dojima said, returning with Fuuka who held admission tickets in her hands.

As they all approached the large cue, Nanako excitedly walked to each and every one and passed out some cans of drink.

All were grateful to Nanako who instantly redirected praise to Souji, but his head was elsewhere in deep thought; failing to notice Yukiko approaching.

* * *

"Something wrong?" Yukiko asks you warmly as she places a hand comfortingly against your lower back. "Was it, what Rise said to you in private?"

_-[Lie] Nanako didn't get my favorite snack  
(Expression up, Jester Arcana equips)_

_**-[Withhold] I'm… just thinking of the match.  
(Understanding up, Hermit Arcana equips) **_

_-[Unveil] …I saw something troubling.  
(Judgment Arcana equips)_

_-[Neediness] I'm upset you've been ignoring me.  
(Courage down one star, charm down, Lovers Arcana equips)_

* * *

"You're probably the worst liar I know…" Yukiko said with a caring gaze. "But I'll go along with it this time, if you don't feel like talking about it," she added forgivingly.

Though Souji felt bad keeping the truth from her, he knew it was unlikely to do any good to tell her about a man who was now nowhere in sight…

For all Souji knew, he was just an undercover cop like Dojima.

Two officers on duty spending time with their families during time off suddenly didn't feel so hard to believe.

The thought put Souji's conscience at ease again.

* * *

_-Inside Iwatodai Stadium-_

Once Souji and the others were inside, they were awestruck by the grand arena.

Stretching far in a circular rim, the closed ceiling stadium had towering levels of ring like seating podiums to almost give a colosseum vibe.

Thanks to Mitsuru's arrangement, the group had seats very close to where the action was likely to take place.

Though surprisingly, the arena in the centre grounds had no ring set up yet…

In the darkened stadium people were continuously flooding in and coming through to take their own seats at an overwhelming rate.

Over the course of an hour, the entire arena was filled with excited spectators, ranging in age from children to adults.

"Something ain't right here…" Dojima said with suspicion. "Japanese boxing isn't this popular. Even with these two well-known national stars, there's over double the expected crowd. They've almost filled out the full arena!"

A familiar voice spoke from behind the group. "There are exactly thirty four thousand and twenty three people in attendance today."

It was Aigis.

…But why?

Chie had specifically said that she told her she would not be coming with the group today.

Yet there she was.

Her eyes fixed on Souji as she took a seat not too far from him.

"Aigis!" Fuuka exclaimed "I thought you were going to-"

Fuuka was interrupted by the sound of a booming voice exploding across the excited arena of loudly chattering spectators.

It was an announcer's voice, but coming from an unknown location.

* * *

**"_Ladies and gentlemen! Please take your seats! Today we bring to you a night to crown kings. The order of match ups have been switched around as a last minute decision by the promoters. Though we doubt this will come to anyone's disappointment! Tonight, Deuce promotions in association with Tanaka Technologies is proud to present national boxing's most anticipated event..._**

_**Clash in the colossus!"**_

* * *

"Hm? Switching the order? Why would they do that?" Yosuke questioned suspiciously as he turned to Souji.

Though Yosuke was late to pick it up, Souji and the others quickly made sense of the decision.

These people weren't here to see boxing…

They had come hoping to witness a supernatural event unfold in person.

Akihiko had been set up as an attraction,

Like a caged animal at a zoo.

...

Souji looked troubled until Yukari smiled his way before taking a seat next to him.

"Don't worry about Akihiko-senpai… If these people want to see something like nothing witnessed before, then he will show them… But through his boxing, nothing else."

Her optimism quickly put Souji to ease.

"Hey guys…" Chie began awkwardly. "Shouldn't the ring have been well set up already? Why is the arena's center vacant?"

Chihiro smiled, "Oh that's right… Inaba isn't too familiar with Tanaka technologies…"

Yukiko looked to ponder in thought, "I read about them back in middle school when our family inn ordered some supplies from their factory… Weren't they miscellaneous goods retailers which escalated in popularity? I think they're latest work has been with hologram imaging, right?"

"Oh! Now I remember!" Rise exclaimed. "I've used their latest product to give a concert held in Sweden."

"But you've never been to Sweden!" Yosuke exclaimed in confusion.

Everyone except Yosuke seemed to have caught on to how Akihiko's privacy was going to be protected during this match.

If they were lucky… It was also going to prove to serve as an alibi to the supernatural event which took place during the Shadow outbreak.

…

On the titantrons now being lowered over an empty stadium, two important looking people appeared with one introducing a famous guest present to watch the match soon to begin.

An old man who was a long retired boxing veteran was being interviewed by a reporter announced as Mariko Kusumi.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the showdown! Before we begin I'm going to share some insight and premonitions for the upcoming title match with the legendary Olympic medalist Mr. Tadashi Mihara."

Mariko chirpily opened.

"This tension exceeds all expectations, would you agree, Mr Mihara?"

The seasoned veteran spoke in a laid-back yet thoughtful tone. "Yeah, it feels different to the normal matches held here. Especially from such rowdiness being shown this early into the night by the crowd."

"Truly! Now can you please give us a brief background on these two talented boxers? Also, what do you make of the chances each fighter has?" Mariko asked.

"Well… It was two years ago that I gave Akihiko the ring name of Caesar, for his reminiscent aura comparable to the Roman conqueror. It's his intuition and fortitude which makes Akihiko a tactician, and with jabs that hit at mach speeds, it's not that rare he has his opponents on the mat before he even uses his right."

"Do you think that speed will determine his victory tonight, Mr. Mihara?"

"Hard to say… It's not necessarily perfected execution which wins fights. Talent is irreplaceable in the world of boxing and occasionally found in the seasoned years of a boxer's career. Lately spectators have witnessed first-hand the Champion's devastating momentum."

"Are you saying that the champion, being a late bloomer, is peaking now in his mid-twenties with power outweighing technique?"

"Yes, and there's also a difference in the attitude. We noticed the champion's behavior wildly transform around 2010... Unusually, we witnessed him erupt into a rather controversial character. He revealed a violent, pain-hungering personality we never imagined to be hidden within him. It's that drive which is needed to claim the title though. I seriously question if Akihiko has ever broken from his calm and raged with a strike strong enough to bring such a champion to his knees."

"With all due respect… I think Akihiko's supporters believe he has an incredibly high chance for victory this time around; especially given the focus in his last three matches." Mariko challenged politely.

"They may believe this because Akihiko is a prodigy in this sport. Though, his opponent tonight has shown something more valuable than talent."

"What's that?" Mariko asked.

"Luck… Some argue his finishing combinations are messy and resemble brawling, but for whatever reason… Whether you call him 'lucky' or simply a 'juggernaut', I have never once seen his strikes miss an opponent's vitals."

"You don't think he's lucky do you Mr. Mihara? I thought boxers didn't believe in luck." Mariko said as she smiled his way.

"Lady luck certainly visits the ring at least once in a boxer's career… Though just between you and me… She's a bit pudgier than one would imagine."

Mariko laughed. "Well, how can I argue with that? You're expertise is not only appreciated, but it is also clear to see you are a fan of these two young superstars."

"It's not a worry Mariko… I am indeed a supporter of both these fine young men. I also wish to add I do not support the garbage rumors I've heard of recent supernatural activity. It was likely a hoax to boost ratings and the public needs only think of Akihiko as a boxer who holds a good chance dethroning one of Japan's kings."

"Well said and thank you so much for your insight, Mr Mihara… Ladies and gentleman that was Tadashi Mihara, a former WBA Light-Middleweight Champion. Before I let the commentators take it away, I wish to thank everyone for atten-"

Mariko suddenly fell silent as her gaze fell from the crowd to a nearby group of spectators during the interview's close.

Mariko had noticed Souji's investigation team seated nearby.

"She look familiar to you, partner? I swear I'd remember a cute girl like her…

"I get the feeling like I knew her not long ago too." Chie added as well as if trying hard to remember something important forgotten.

"I don't like the look of her one bit," Rise added. "I have no idea why, so don't ask me!"

Yukiko silently watched from a distance as well silently trying to gauge who she was also.

"I remember her!" Nanako exclaimed.

The group turned to her in hopeful curiosity.

"She's… The weather-lady!" Nanako excitedly declared.

"Oh Nanako… You're adorable; at least you tried," Chie sighed.

Aigis' eyes for the first time had shifted their gaze.

Impressively she seemed to see something in the news reporter as prominently as Souji did too.

But for whatever reason, when he tried to remember this woman, he felt something was blocked within him…

A part of his memory which gave an odd fluctuation on the Aeon Arcana.

...

A cameraman frantically called out to Mariko who had been dazed for quite a while now.

Snapping out of it apologetically, she continued. "…Er, right sorry! Now, without further ado, it is with great pleasure I say… Let the championship rounds _begin_!"

Mariko closed her introductions with absolute glee while breaking into a joyful smile.

It was then,

With a thrilling atmosphere,

The lights died out.

The audience grew quiet in an excited anticipation.

…

The sound of drum rolls began to hammer and people matched the rhythm with the stomping of their feet.

At a thundering volume throughout the booming acoustics of the grand arena, an empowering entrance theme for the boxers began to play.

'300 Violin Orch.' by Jorge Quintero,

Then, flashed in blazing luminosity, a mesmerising light show of fine shredding lasers fired into the stadium's centre to unveil a written message through a forming dense fog.

In a grand spectacle, through the dense fog were three-dimensional letters beginning to float around as holograms.

They wisped through the dense fog cloud to finally align,

Forming the words… 'Tanaka Technologies'.

Then with the sound of a firework, a nova like light flashed to invoke awe in the audience. As the fog was exploded clear, before the captivated public appeared a luminous ring as a hologram along with two connecting walkways leading to the stage of this showdown…

Positioned in the middle of the stadium was the 20 feet Colossus.

A ring with unparalleled history.

"It's an impressive trick." Yukari stated.

"Yes… They're actually visibly projecting the boxing match taking place at the secret venue," Aigis added.

"I get it!" Yosuke finally caught on, "This way, the public can still feel they're a part of a live fight without anyone being able to harass Akihiko and Mitsuru's privacy... Speaking of which, _here they come now!_" he yelled excitedly as he rose to his feet before the others.

Walking down the long open hallways clearly visible by the countless stadium spectators came through Akihiko.

His Red and White robe coated by golden Lights let his aura radiate with the effects of the hologram projections.

His hood and cloak flickered with each calm and focused stride that kept his gaze narrowed to the battle arena he walked towards with burning eyes.

Authoritative in presence… Akihiko was ready with Mitsuru there for him closely behind.

"…Ugh_," _Yukari bowed her head miserably_ "_Mitsuru-senpai manages to look good in just about _anything_," Yukari sighed as she eyed Mitsuru wearing the second's formal clothing with elegant flare and hair tied back into a ponytail.  
_(**A.N:** Seconds are people at ring side who treat & coach boxers between rounds)_

...

Now it was time to see the opposition.

From the other end of the hall, came another second but... rather unusually so.

The Champion actually walked behind her, rather than the other way around.

A long silver cobra exposed its deadly fangs on the shadow like Black robe masking the champion in his slower care-free strides.

The effects the holograms could create were incredible...

With the glimmer of glowing gold wrapped around his waist, the title was illuminated brighter than its natural sheen.

Furthermore, the champion came towards the ring with black cloud-like wisps rising from behind his trail of footsteps;

Staining the hall with a searing aura.

Though the champion could not be seen, his second was a mature looking woman. With hair a much fiery shade of red to Mitsuru's.

This particular second had a temper to match such an appearance.

As a cameraman approached her closely, she took a swig of a flask of what was likely alcohol and flipped him off with a cheeky grin as she continued her way to ringside.

The announcer, now standing in the center of the ring had a microphone lowered down to him.

With great pride, he announced the two young fighters approaching with their ring side companions.

_"Deuce Promotions, in associations with Tanaka Technologies, are proud to present the feud to crown the Japanese Middleweight Champion!"_

Akihiko jumped up to the ropes, skipping the stairs and gliding into the ring with his athletic spring off the ropes.

The champion in contrast walked up the steps with his head rocking side to side as a dark smile peered through the underside of his cloaking hood and robes.

"The _challenger_... now making his way to his corner, stands in at 5 feet and 10 inches... He weighs in at one _hundred_ and fifty four _solid_ pounds! Wearing red shorts trimmed with white stripes... He is the bearer of the naked fang! Japan's very own _White tiger_! Ladies and gentlemen please give it up for… **_Akihiko Sanada_**!"

The announcer roared the name to achieve a thunderous ovation as Akihiko casually raised one arm up for the crowd, standing tall as he walked in towards the heart of the ring.

"Now in the champion's corner…"

As the champion's introduction began, the crowd began stamping their feet in synchronization once again to shake up the entire arena.

"…The man in black shorts trimmed in gold needs no introduction after conquering _Olympic_ _gold_ only two years ago... He was coached by his second, the once undermined Ulala Serizawa; her training and redefining evasive techniques have overcome the critics with her protégé's undeniable success…"

Ulala Serizawa, waved to the men in the crowd with a wink who whistled in appreciation for her before the announcer continued.

"…Towering at a magnificent **six** feet tall, the champion's incredible reach boasts an _incontestable_ power! Titled as the Quaking Cobra of the West! This man's venom leaves opponents in paralysis face down! Ladies and gentlemen... He is the one... The _only_… _**Reiji Kido**!_"

_(__**Important**__**A.N**__: Reiji Kido is a Persona 1 party member… Ulala Serizawa is a persona 2 party member. Both had talent for boxing in their respective games.)_

At that moment the champion threw both his arms out to his sides and his robe flew off his body to fall down behind him.

Bellowing over the quaking ground beneath him, his long dark hair with a navy tinge fell down before his hungering eyes and reached over to his tremendously built back.

As Reiji finished unleashing his battle cry, he brought his arms down to flex them beside him and his torso;

So chiseled with a boxer's physique, his tremendously defined upper back and neck muscles resembled the cobra's threatening stance.

The champion was no joke... And the rally from his supporters was not yet over...

Violently hammering his fists against his own head to fire himself up as cheers erupted to deafening heights, the true supporters amongst the crowd began to shout out thunderous chants for Reiji.

From the impact of such clubbing blows alone, Souji noticed the champion had a cross shaped scar on his forehead which began to shed blood even before the match had begun.

…Troublingly,

Souji could have sworn a drop or two were black.

...

Though Akihiko's reception had stormed, Reiji's was chaotically captivating at a whole new level.

The crowd's favour was clearly tipped to the champion's side.

Despite the show Reiji put on for the audience, Akihiko looked unintimidated and unphazed.

As Reiji glared into the eyes of his opponent Akihiko, he leaned back into his corner ropes and had Ulala poor a bottle of water over his head to let the blood wash away as it swam past his carved physique and stain the golden trim of his boxing shorts.

Akihiko, with no fear whatsoever stood tall and eyed back the champion with a focused desire for nothing apart from trading bone shattering blows with the twenty five year old before him.

The bell was seconds from ringing.

…

[Clang!]

The sound of struck brass echoed, and instantly the eagerly watching crowd silenced itself.

Akihiko calmly began bouncing on his two feet as he inched closer towards the Champion.

His guard technical; one glove raised tightly before his jaw with the other crossed before him ready to parry any incoming strike.

The champion steeled himself traditionally and tightened his guard from the very start.

When Akihiko was a little more than halfway across the arena, Reiji launched off his two feet into a lunging dash and exploded with a burst of speed to land an air tearing right handed straight.

From immense impact, Akihiko's guard shattered like glass and fell wide open despite its rapid rise to shield the brunt of the force.

As Akihiko stumbled back, stunned from his turning numb forearms,

Reiji broke into a dark grin and charged forwards again,

Aiming for an opening knock out.

Time fell slow...

As Akihiko's blood circulation cut off to his forearms, his hands fell by his side.

They would not come back up.

In a stunned state, his vision blurred and as it slowly began to refocus, he saw a glove just two inches away from his jaw.

It was closing the distance and if it connected it would shatter his jaw.

Not a second too soon, Akihiko arched his torso backwards to avoid the slicing strike.

With Akihiko's immeasurable agility he then leaned forward with animalistic eyes and performed a whip-like, mach speed triple jab chain which the eye struggled to catch.

Akihiko amazed the public as they heard the sound of Reiji's head struck like lightning three consecutive times even before one full punch had been thrown by the champion.

Akihiko bounced back closer to his corner as he regained his breath and rubbed the pain away from his forearms.

...The champion, however, had only just begun.

His yellow piercing eyes flashed with warning as he began to map the pin-point locations of Akihiko's vitals.

In an insidious whisper, Akihiko only managed to read his lips flickering sinisterly.

Akihiko read the coming moves with his intuitive feel for boxing; though he planned to dodge them, something stunted his movement.

Akihiko sensed the influence of a Persona within the champion…

He did not know this deity…

but he could feel resonation of the Devil's and Death's Arcana.

"Akihiko look out!" Mitsuru shouted.

Akihiko, caught off guard did not react fast enough.

The champion broke into a smile as he fired a wound around hook straight towards Akihiko with full might.

Tightening his guard beside his face, Akihiko defended...

But the Champion's wound back aim, was just a feint.

Instead, a mighty straight came shattering forth between Akihiko's forearms.

Spraying blood into the air as his head whiplashed dangerously backwards, Reiji bent his legs and dashed forwards to drive a follow up corkscrew straight aimed at the core of Akihiko's solar plexus.

Shattering into a fully exposed chest, Akihiko was left beyond breathless as he heard the sound of his own rib cage grind.

Crushed in the weakest point of his ribs, Akihiko already felt his lungs dampen as blood surfaced in his mouth. From the intense pain, Akihiko could not help keep his guard from falling to his own chest...

Despite knowing the biggest mistake a boxer could make was exposing the head.

As an opening came through, Reiji pivoted on his rippling legs to weave wide around Akihiko's blind spot.

With a fully twisted momentum, Reiji striked through full forced with a crowd silencing hook to the temple above Akihiko's bandage...

In a dull thud, the impact sent Akihiko instantly crashing downwards to his side with a dull impact,

Falling lifelessly on the matt.

"_Down!" _Roared the official as he pushed Reiji away from Akihiko, signalling him to his corner.

Reiji simply tauntingly raised his fist in the air to his fans delight as Akihiko lay disturbingly motionless on the ground.

Barely past the first round, and already Akihiko had been floored without really damaging the champion.

Things were not looking good.

…

"He's… Down." Chie voiced in a worried tone.

Nanako didn't want to look anymore and was sinking her face into Dojima's side a little fearfully.

"Oh no!" Fuuka exclaimed. "Akihiko-senpai specializes as a defensive fighter! If the champion broke his guard this early in the match, I don't know if-"

"Don't give up on him Fuuka..." Yukari stated encouragingly. "Remember, a first strike is often a boxer's heaviest blow. In Akihiko's case… It's usually his last."

...

Akihiko, during this time, struggled to get back to his feet frighteningly late.

Around the eight count mark.

Stunned in the eyes still, Akihiko could barely keep his line of sight over a now unreasonably furious Reiji.

With a dark complexion, Reiji lowered his stance and charged forth once again…

There wasn't a trace of life in Akihiko's movements.

As he tried to evade the champion's jab moving at twice the speed Akihiko did,

the strike caught Akihiko brutally and sent him crashing towards the support of the ropes.

As Akihiko tightened his guard with a desperate groan in pain, he couldn't move as a barrage of dull hammering strikes ensued.

Akihiko's arms felt to be bruising with each bone chipping assault.

The last ten seconds of the round lasted forever and just when Akihiko saw an opening for a counter, he took it.

Though it was a mistake.

As his fist went forward, his conviction wasn't concrete.

Fearing the pain of connecting with his injured right fist, he haltered and suffered a devastating consequence.

A straight pushed through to bust Akihiko's jaw and rattle his brain to a head spinning dizziness.

Feeling a growing need to vomit as dull hits continued to land on various parts of Akihiko's body and face, his will to remain standing quickly faded...

Just before a finishing strike took him out for good, the divine intervention of the bell was heard.

...

Even as the round came to an en, the dull thuds which had echoed still lingered with a dreadful sensation falling over the now silent observers.

A brutalized Akihiko with a swollen eye and bleeding lips made his way back to Mitsuru's reach just barely as he fell onto her shoulders.

She had rarely before shown such intense fear for Akihiko's life.

"Oh my god Akihiko… I'm calling this fight off, right now! This is _not _boxing!"

"Don't you dare… I can… take… him…" Akihiko's consciousness began to drift.

As Mitsuru's voice began to drown out with the crowd, silence filled Akihiko's ears while her warm hands desperately tried to ease Akihiko's pain with ice and water.

In Akihiko's mind decaying state, sinking into unconsciousness, suddenly he recalled words once spoken long ago in the past.

Days of early high school; a memory Akihiko once thought he had long forgotten.

* * *

_"Damn Aki…  
Same old protein shit, huh?_

_What? No come back?_

_This sure as hell ain't like you._

_There's a difference, you know…_  
_Between losing and being defeated._  
_Men who lose, have to go on and regain something valuable that was lost._  
_Someone who is defeated is simply learning a lesson to better himself for next time._  
_You didn't lose..._  
_…You were just defeated._  
_So don't resort to that which you don't need._  
_You'll be champ someday._  
_And when you become the best in Japan…_

_I'll be boasting that I can_

_**still** kick your ass, haha!"_

* * *

Akihiko suddenly broke into a fond smile and the sounds around him began to return.

To his disbelief they were cheering in his favour.

Voicing their encouragements to push forward.

"Hm, You're right Shinji… Even they think it's too damn soon for this to end."

In midst of Mitsuru's pleas to stop, Akihiko pushed his back off the turnbuckle and moved forward as the referee called for seconds to leave the ring.

In the corner, Mitsuru reluctantly tightened her tight grip on the forfeit towel as she left the ring, still unwilling to let this continue.

Though she wanted to throw it in more than anything, she knew Akihiko wouldn't have forgiven her if she did.

This fight had become a matter of pride… And pride meant everything to Akihiko.

Biting her lip back with hope, Mitsuru eased her grip on the towel as she saw Akihiko begin to bounce on the mat with renewed determination as the crowd began chanting his name.

There was no time to worry, besides… This fight was only just beginning.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	15. Ch14-5 Looking Up to You

**Author's notes**

* * *

_**I've said certain things will happen in chapter 15, so this will actually be chapter 14.5.**_

_I needed to dedicate this chapter to Akihiko's match because it was developing nicely.  
_

_I thought I should do it full justice rather than cut it short as initially planned._

_Hence I dedicated this '.5' chapter mainly as a fight and nothing else, so as not to cheapen the title match._

_I also forgot to have a chat last chapter. _

_So allow me to make up to those reviewers at the end of this one._

_Belated happy new year to you all._

_Also, next chapter will be quite different.  
Reiji's anomalies will be explained and you will start to see why Souji (Yu) is technically in a love triangle as well as other things I said about it._

* * *

**Chapter 14.5: Looking up to You.**

* * *

With the memory of Shinjiro fueling Akihiko's drive, the tremors created from the audience quaked the arena like crackling thunder in support of the challenger's determination.

Even still… It was Reiji's ferocity which emanated the most power.

The champion roared with might as his tremendous lower body strength lashed him forwards.

His legs, like cannons, launched him in Akihiko's direction with a compactly guarded upper body.

However, this round would be different.

Akihiko who breathed calm and raised a basic guard focused.

In a second alone, he scanned the incoming assault.

When Reiji's grim smiling complexion was only a meter away, Akihiko's true speed unshackled.

With eyes narrowing and his body lowering, Akihiko fired bullet speed lefts with exploding might.

1, Akihiko leaned left to avoid a straight and fired a heavy body blow.

2, Akihiko shifted to the left and stabbed a second rapid flicker to the eye. Blood surfaced from the whip-like cut.

3, Akihiko's final strike was a snap-hook that almost dented Reiji's cheekbone as it twisted the champion's neck with blazing speed.

The combination pieced together came with the execution of a veteran.

A speed chain with heavyweight force.

Rattling Reiji's body in three dangerous directions, the champion's own punch had no chance to catch Akihiko's rapid movements… However, as it struck a vacant turnbuckle, it still shook the ring and made a nearby Mitsuru flinch from its impact.

As Reiji turned his head with a smile to face Akihiko again, he was surprised from what he witnessed.

He could not find his opponent.

As Reiji scanned the ring, Akihiko had moved so fast, he was already in Reiji's corner tauntingly stretching his neck with his guard down while jumping lightly on his feet.

Reiji's smile vanished.

The time for games were over.

* * *

...

Reiji again dashed in with a tremendous launch towards Akihiko.

Akihiko raised his guard and met his movement even faster to meet joust fearlessly.

Reiji, baffled by the challenger's bold gamble to meet his stride despite sustaining such damage already, thought twice about attacking.

Unfortunately for Reiji, he had committed with too much power already.

Mid-charge, Reiji faltered and consequently lost his footing at the ring center.

Akihiko pulled back his right to his waist and swung it upwards with his full body weight as he roared over the shouting supporters.

Akihiko's hesitation to risk his boxing career was gone…

The wide power shot rose up like a trajected mortar with a true head-hunter's precision.

If his fist was to break, he'd make sure it did with a shot that won Japanese gold.

Unfortunately,

Reiji's intuition and upper body had been so well developed, that even as his lower body pushed forward from the initial charge, his core-abdominal strength still arched him backwards gracefully to avoid the destructive strike.

This could have been bad for the challenger, seeing as Reiji was now leaned back under Akihiko's missed strike.

…But, Akihiko never thought less than two moves ahead.

Anticipating the movement, Akihiko followed up with a second dash forward like an afterimage.

As Reiji stared up at the ceiling in midst of the awkward dodge, he not only saw the arena's grand heights and blinding spotlights, but also Akihiko's smirking face shining beneath them looking down on him.

Tact had overcome talent and now came Akihiko's time to strike.

Like a hunting falcon, he rained down the kill from a bird's eye position to end this fight…

…Perhaps it would have been over.

…Had other powers not come into play.

…

It was subtle, but something odd certainly happened.

Somehow from Reiji's vulnerable stance, his eyes turned violet and he spat green liquid up into Akihiko's eyes.

Grunting from the sharp burn, Akihiko missed his target as he was blinded by acidic pain.

The officials and the audience acted as though they saw nothing… In fact, they did see nothing.

Flailing around aimlessly, he tried not to miss his perhaps final opportunity…

But to Akihiko's disdain, the bell rang a second time… And he knew his best chance was gone.

"Stop! Fighters, to your corners!" The official called out as Mitsuru came rushing into the ring and helped Akihiko over to the corner.

"What is it? What's the matter?" She asked in a state of confusion.

"Damn it! My eyes… Get the water! I need to get this gunk off!"

"What's on your eyes Akihiko? There's nothing there!" Mitsuru exclaimed in slight fear.

Suddenly Akihiko froze.

He touched his eyes and to his surprise, felt nothing but his own sweat.

...Instantly the feeling was gone.

As though it never even happened.

"But he… I don't understand," Akihiko said weakly.

"Do not worry, you're doing well. I have an idea of what you may have just experienced… I think these two might have the potential."

"Yeah… I just felt it too. Something's strange about Reiji... I've met him before, he's a good guy. He wouldn't resort to dirty tricks… But today, it's like I'm fighting a beast in a cage. His entire fighting style has become ruthless and his affect… It seems lost. He never smiled when he fought before…"

"People change, Akihiko…" Mitsuru wisely added as she eased the tension building in his upper shoulders.

"Not like this… Not this much." Akihiko said in deep thought, trying to uncover the mystery of what just occurred.

Mitsuru began to admire his determination as she moved the ice pack along his defined neck and around his eyes.

"You'd… be surprised how much even you've changed, Akihiko," Mitsuru stated with an underlying fondness.

Akihiko looked her way from the unexpected diversion of the topic.

She cleared her throat awkwardly and stepped out of the ring as the official ordered seconds out.

"Thanks, Mitsuru… It's good to have you here." Akihiko added as he tucked in his mouth guard.

She nodded with her arms crossed and smiled his way as the bell started the next round.

* * *

The official gave the signal to continue.

Reiji came through this time somewhat more cautiously.

Akihiko smirked and tauntingly beckoned him forward with confidence as he smashed his two fists together with a loud bang.

Dojima pointed out to the group that the taunt was a wise tact.

Akihiko was weaker than Reiji… So to catch the champion off-guard, his temper needed to be utilized.

Akihiko knew this and with the absence of his own defense, he casually began walking around Reiji as if suddenly bored.

The audience were fueled by the show of disrespect.

Though he seemed arrogant and hardy, Akihiko hid his own plaguing pain surprisingly well.

Interestingly, Reiji was wiser than to take the bait held before him.

Instead of launching in headstrong, he let leak an odd smirk.

…

Unorthodox to boxing's traditional style, Reiji raised a tight guard and began to weave slowly to both sides like a pendulum as his lower body slowly inched towards Akihiko at its own slow pace.

This was the cobra weave… A signal that the champion's finisher was near.

However, something was special about the way he moved in this match.

Souji noticed the effects of the holograms began to make his eyes glow a sickly purple.

Or so he thought.

"That's funny…" Yukari began questioningly. "… I thought they turned hologram effects off during the match."

This venomous aura forming, was not a special effect which the crowd believed it to be.

Unphazed, Akihiko closed the distance and fired a combination of quick strikes.

Though naturally, Reiji's speed and technique had risen drastically.

Weaving his way around all five lightning fast jabs from Akihiko, Reiji wound around to come in with a right hook of his own.

Akihiko scanned the attack and prepared for a finishing counter in response.

…But,

Akihiko had misread the coming strike,

It was nothing more than a full body feint and the cost of deception was recieving a heavyweight jab to Akihiko's chin.

Staggering backwards from an ear ringing smash, Akihiko barely in time evaded the brunt of the damage from a flurry of follow up combinations.

Violently the champion rammed forwards like an animal, viscously thirsting to catch its prey with endless volleys of hard shots.

Hungering for a second downfall, Reiji came roaring through with a rumbling body shot.

One so heavy that it instantly slowed Akihiko down, crumpling his upper body as his mouth guard fell to the mat.

The proud challenger, in excruciating pain, was left with no choice but to resort to a clinch.

…A surprise to everyone watching.

Puffing to catch his breath, Akihiko was left leaning on the shoulder of the seemingly unstoppable champ.

It was at that moment, Reiji sighed and whispered into Akihiko's ear…

Words, which in the confines of Akihiko's mind, turned even the howling crowd silent.

The uncharacteristic Reiji scoffed, "Best fighter in Japan, huh? What a pathetic effort… You're moves are cheap and easy to read… Just like your second over there…"

As Akihiko froze, Reiji continued to voice words which sickened the challenger beyond contempt as the champion's dark complexion turned lustfully towards Mitsuru.

Akihiko, still frozen as the official came to break them apart, began eying the champion with a storm of hatred as his chest rose and fell more and more rapidly.

Akihiko's mind began to unsettle as a brewing rage gathered like the winds before a hurricane.

With a relentless war-cry, Akihiko rocketed forwards in blinding emotion, his barrage of heavy swings were incredibly fast… But had turned too wild to maintain accuracy.

His own tactic had been used against him.

Reiji who swiftly weaved the endless flurry of strikes only began to power up as Akihiko wore himself out…

The champion's terminating combination was seconds away from dawning.

"_Akihiko, stop! You've got to breathe!_" Mitsuru shouted in plea… Then biting back her lip she shook her head in worry, whispering to herself, "Just what did he say to you, Akihiko…"

Akihiko's energy finally died, and having held his breath the entire time he swung.

His arms fell lower than his normal guard height in exhaustion and raising his head to breath in needed air, he made the worst mistake known in boxing.

Exposing the chin when exhausted.

With a clear shot exposed, Reiji had the text book chance to deliver the Cobra Cutter to Akihiko's defenseless stance.

A three strike finisher which struck chin, chest and chin which Akihiko would not survive.

Akihiko rammed inwards to cut off the range of the attack.

Frustrated to have his attack range closed, Reiji bellowed as he swung wide with a haymaker to hit in short range.

Incredibly, mustering the last of his energy, Akihiko fought fatigue and managed to just barely lean back his upper body.

The champion grazed the tip of Akihiko's nose and missed his targeted temple.

...

This was Akihiko's one and only chance.

Unleashing a mighty cry through grinding teeth, Akihiko pulled upwards with his full lower body strength.

Caesar's mana channeled into Akihiko's veins, forcing his eyes to burn a radiant blue.

Like the flash of fatal lightning, Akihiko extended upwards with a light gust forming around his crushing aura.

Pivoting upwards, the twist added the last of his full power into a tornado uppercut.

The drilling fist collided with Reiji's jaw so violently that the champion's heels lifted inches into the air from the beheading launch.

As gasping and silence filled the arena from the finishing blow… The unbelievable occurred.

The champion did not fall… He still remained standing despite having fractured his chin.

This was unbelievable to all.

Akihiko knew now this was not the Reiji he once met in the past.

With his eyes glimmering under a bowed head, a purple light began to glow around the champion's eyes…

A dark smile crept up his left cheek with thick green blood seeping from his grinding jaws.

The arena was stunned, only Akihiko was not.

He did not let up.

He had come too far to stop the engine revving now.

Nothing was going to stand in the way of his prize this day.

Akihiko fired another round and wisely so.

For it seemed the champion was indeed hurt.

Forced to raise a guard, the Champion taunted Akihiko as he contrastingly backed away from the challenger's might.

"Is that it? That the best you - _Urgh!_"

Akihiko didn't sway in emotionality this time.

Calmly he stepped forward and with pinpoint accuracy shot a left so fast and sharp, it knocked the champion's head back mid speech.

Reiji, trembling in rage from the unexpected flash hit, pulled back his right for a full swing.

In his injured condition the coming strike was easy for Akihiko to read.

It was time for Akihiko to end this…

A counter was no easy strike to land; the technique required a boxer to launch second, but land first.

What made this modification even harder, was the last second evasion needed for full momentum reversal.

Though, if anyone could out-speed Reiji… It was Akihiko.

…

Only an inch away from Akihiko's fearless affect, the champion's sword-like right shot forward in a final terminating thrust.

Time fell slow.

…

Akihiko's blink alone felt like he had closed his eyes for several seconds; exhaling calmly as the sounds around him were zoned out and a drop of sweat fell at a snail's speed towards the mat.

In his momentary trance, he recalled words once said by Junpei the year the midnight hour was erased…

* * *

"_Yo Senpai… Been killing it at the gym huh? What for? You hopin' to impress the laaaadies?  
Or maybe just Mitsuru-senpai?  
…Hm?  
Best in Japan…  
Sounds damn good when you put it that way.  
Wonder if one day I'll be motivated to achieve something great like that.  
Hah! Doubt it; best gamer in Japan, maybe?_

_Anyway, your last match, it…_  
_Kinda inspired me._  
_The way you used your opponent's own momentum like that._  
_It was unbelievable…_  
_It's embarrassing to say, but er…_  
_It's nice to have someone to look up to now and again._  
_After seeing how cool you were, even I had to get off my ass._  
_It's nothing special, but, I went and got my driver's license to try and keep up._  
_Though now getting a car's going to be the real problem… 'Cause damn am I poor._  
_Anyway, remember me when you're famous, yeah?!_  
_Oh and when you face the champ, take him out with that same move..._  
_That kind of finish really sticks with people..._  
_It gives them shakes…_  
_...Just like it shook the ring."_

* * *

Finally, with a feeling of resolve, Akihiko's eyes snapped open with immeasurable vigilance.

As he concentrated on the incoming strike, Akihiko waited.

The champion's heavyweight fist flying at bantam speeds,

One foot away… Akihiko waited.

One inch away… Akihiko… Waited.

One centimeter off,

…

Akihiko roared as he tilted his head and stomped his foot down beside Reiji to feel the champion's black glove burn past his cheek as it grazed by with megaton force.

Akihiko had evaded and was now in a power-stance.

His position weight-shifted to peak his strength at the cost of all manoeuvrability.

As Reiji's fist swiped nothing but air, the champion's confidence died and his blazing violet eyes extinguished like candle flames upon realizing what destruction was to follow.

In a final frenzy, Akihiko's arm crossed through from under the now trapped champion.

Using combined momentum, Akihiko's entire body's turned.

His feet pivoted,

His waist twisted,

His shoulder rocked forward,

And his arm throttled from a deadly angle,

All to gather four times a normal strike speed that opposed Reiji's incoming speed.

With ultimate focal point achieved, Akihiko unleashed a force in boxing, rarely witnessed.

A terrible sound like shattering glass rung as Akihiko's right fist sank deep into Reiji's face as the feel of crumbling bone surged through Akihiko's right fist.

…Though it was not Akihiko's hand that broke.

…It was Reiji's chin that disintegrated.

Thrashed by bone in the center of his face, Reiji's back was already folding from his now reversed momentum, and then violently, Reiji's entire body instantly caved like a ragdoll to send him crashing back-first onto the hard mat with an echoing boom.

…

As Akihiko's devastating strike ended and his right arm dropped before him in surging pain, he knew it was all finally over.

The official made his way over to a glazed eyed Reiji, calling for the end as he crossed his arms and marked the passing of the torch.

A new champion had been crowned.

The crowd, quiet until now from witnessing breathtaking exchanges over the two's athletic prowess, finally broke into a mix of deafening cheers and praise for Japan's very best.

Making his way back to the corner, Akihiko was gently patted with ice wrapped in a wet towel along his chest and forehead by Mitsuru.

As he winced from the stinging cold, Mitsuru gently spoke as she tended to his injuries.

"Well done Akihiko... You did it," she praised honestly as the Official made his way over with the title.

For some reason the victory hadn't felt real until he heard it from her and the gold was passed into his hands.

Looking down at the beautifully engraved championship he bowed his head and smiled; all while feeling the warmth of a tear roll down his cheek in immeasurable pride.

With Mitsuru's arms around his waist to help him stand up tall before the public showing their respect, he raised one hand high into the air with the last of his remaining strength… Holding high the gold which proved his worth to all, as well as himself.

_As the rain of applause and cheers washed away Akihiko's fatigue and reminded him of years of worthwhile training, he finally felt it..._

_The waves of winds at the peak of this unconventional mountain._

_Rejuvenating him as he pridefully stood tall... _

_Finally towering at the heights of champions._

* * *

End Chapter.

How did you guys find this chapter?

* * *

**Author's Chatroom:**

_**D'Michi:**__ Thanks so much! I'm really happy to hear you're enjoying the story. I appreciate the feedback and don't worry, I shall continue for sure with this kind of support : )_

_**Aniki120:**__ Really well said! I agree totally that the balance is hard, and looking back, you were absolutely right, chapter 12 was very 'meh'. I got cocky trying to balance romance, friendship, comfort, mystery/suspense and action into an ugly patty of mesh with fifteen characters dancing around aimlessly :P I am very glad you pointed out its average appeal as it proved to be really good constructive criticism and I'm happy to hear 13 picked up in response : )_

_**Jetzul:**__ I like when something I do/create is correlated with epic… So you sir, I thank!_

_**The Lonesome Guy:**__ I'm glad you took interest in the story buddy. And thank you for being one of those wonderful people who take the time to review a handful of chapters. That made my day! You ask some good questions and I might have to go back and read to answer some of them well, but briefly when you asked how Rise helped Yu, I noticed I never really elaborated. Perhaps because of the word count it would take may have bored some readers. Basically the general idea was Yu's mind was separated from his physical body in the real world when Minato's bullet fired against the mirror. This let Elizabeth summon him into the seal upon being severed from reality, landing in her domain which exists between mind and matter, just like the confines of the seal. Then when Elizabeth considered killing Yu, it was not willingly, but rather because of her devotion to free Minato and came with a feeling of remorse. This is why she was eager to place hope in an alternate solution and upon making a deal, let Yu's mind back out of the seal to finally be detected by Rise as his entity began to restore. Then Rise used her persona to guide his conscious mind back towards the border of mind or matter foreseen by her third eye. Once he crossed into matter, he returned to his body... Also, you will understand why Rise wasn't at the hospital next chapter : ) Hope you keep enjoying; thanks again!_

_**Darkrider220:**__ … Bro… Your review seriously moved me. When you tell a writer they actually made you 'feel' anything at all, we feel like we've really done something right. I'm really sorry to hear you've been feeling empty lately but I'm amazed this story has been helpful. And I absolutely agree I need to be careful with my spelling, I feel it's a real big problem. I'm very careless and often too excited to upload before noticing my errors. Maybe I'll hunt a beta reader soon for the story to help me : ) All the best wishes from the land down under man, take care and I hope I keep up the quality for you to enjoy!_

_**Dannyteng: **__Wow, all fourteen? Seriously? That is impressive. I can barely read a chapter a day but I enjoy writing more I guess :P In fact I don't really read at all… Which is likely why my grammar, spelling and vocab needs work [sigh]… Haha, and thanks a lot for commenting on Minato's portrayal, I worked hard to make him a certain way so I'll do my best to keep up his character in coming chapters. Hmmm, Fuuka and Junpei, huh? I'll keep an eye out if there's a plot development which allows for a bit of a spark there : ) Thanks again for the review. Hope you keep reading!_

* * *

_/watch?v=PUtIcyXaWXc_


End file.
